Humankind's Last Hope
by ShadowFoxMoon
Summary: A miko and a demon lord sent 2500 years into the future. Could they be humanities last hope for survival? After their first encounter Sesshomaru might just be the cause of their extinction, and a certain Scout captain is put in charge of keeping an eye on Kagome— She might be too distracted to stop the demon lord from killing them all. Humanities last hope? We are all doomed
1. Hello to you too

Disclaimer: I don't known Inuyasha or Attack on Titan. (If I did I would have already started making the second season on AoT)

Probably shouldn't be making this, I have so many stories already but... Too late! Don't be angry~!

_**WARNING! SPOLIER ALERT!:**_ If you have not read the manga or know the theories beyond the anime, I would not recommend reading this story!

This chapter is short, and even though if you know me and my stories, I usually make long chapters- This story is going to have short chapters. Each chapter is only going to be one scene long. So, you might have a long chapter, or you might get a really short one.

Good news because of this though, I can probably update this story once a week, or even sooner.

_**Story**_

Before she even opened her eyes, she knew something was wrong. Her body ached, her head ached, her _heart_ ached, her _soul_ -_**ached**_. It was affecting her powers- It was as if it was crying, telling her to be sad. What for? What is there to be sad about?

Her body trembled—no, that was not her body, it was the ground beneath her body that was shaking. She groaned out as her already sore body was vibrating from it. An earthquake? She thought at first, but then it stopped, only to start again—like thumping of some kind.

Thump-thump

If she hadn't known better—

Thump-thump

She could swear they were footsteps—

Thump-thump

But that would mean it belonged to something big—

Thump-thump-_thump-thump_

But that impossible. She could not sense any demons nearby.

_Thump-thump_-**thump-thump**

The tremors were getting rougher with each one, as if it was getting closer—

**Thump-thump—**Then it finally stopped.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and instead of seeing the sky, she saw a hand hovering above her—Her blue orbed widened as the hand came closer to her, casting a shadow over her body. She opened her mouth to release a silent scream, but something warm splattered on her body, and she groaned in degust when she was covered in it's blood just as the hand was sliced away, revealing the bright blue sky above her.

There was more sickening sounds of flesh being cut and torn part, then all went still…

Another shadow loomed over her, but this time she was not frightened. Instead she looked up at him and a smile appeared on her face upon seeing his usual stoic expression.

"Finally awake?" By his tone, he didn't sound like he was in a good mood. "I was debating on if I should just let them kill you and be done with it."

Life returned to her body, and even though she was still aching, she sat up with a grunt. "Hello to you too, Sesshomaru." She huffed, and started to stand on her feet. "What kind of demon was that anyway?"

"It was no demon." He told her.

Did she just hear right? Maybe this headache is effecting her hearing- "Did you just say that it wasn't a demon?" She now stood before him, yet all he did was stare at her. After taking in his silence, she realized that she didn't mishear him—That _thing_ was not a demon.

Then what was it?


	2. Questions

"So…" Kagome finally decided to break the silence that has been hovering between them since she woke up. "Why did you come after me?"

The light of the fire was casting on his form, which was sitting beneath a tree on the other side. "That is the first question you ask?"

"Well, I figured I would be different instead of asking the usual 'where are we' and 'what happened' questions." She took a bite of her cooked meat with a shrug. He never answered her question, and sent her a look as if expecting she already knew why. And she did— "How long was I asleep?"

This time, he answered. "Seven days."

"Ah." She took another big bite of her venison. "No wonder it feels like I was starving to death." A noise came from the other side of the campfire. She glanced over at him, and knew that he was going to say something negative—probably about humans and the fact that they need to eat, while he did not—But he kept his mouth shut and didn't voice his thoughts. But he did watch over her for seven days. "Thank you." Her voice was barely above a whisper but she knew he heard her with his keen senses.

"Your gratitude is useless to me." He told her. "I am not wrong in blaming you for this whole mess we are in."

"Me?" She pointed her herself with a surprised look. "I didn't ask _**you**_ to jump in after me."

"If I didn't, those creatures would have devoured you seven days go." He stated. "Unlike you, I stayed conscious, and because of that I had to look after you until you woke from your nap."

"If I was such a burden, why did you save me? You could have left any time and let them take me."

"Because this Sesshomaru has something that most humans lack: Honor and loyalty."

She pointed at him. "If it was the other way around, I would have saved you and you know it—I just wouldn't have complained about it the moment you woke up!"

He paused, as if considering her words, then he turned his head away. "Perhaps…" She felt proud of herself and sat up straighter—"But those creatures completely ignore me. They are only after you, so that argument is void."

She lost her steam and released a puff of air in defeat, her shoulder slumping down. "You're right." He sent her a look, as if saying 'when am I not?' and she ignored the feeling of calling him a pompous ass, and decided instead to focus on those creatures, now that the subject was brought up. "What are those things anyway?"

"You expect me to know?" He gave a one shoulder shrug. "If this one was not looking after you, I would have widened my search to gather information."

"Yeah, yeah, just go ahead and blame something else on me." She waved her hand in the air, as if brushing off the insult. "Don't use me as an excuse. You could have just picked me up. You go two arms again, remember?"

"Does your head have something in it other than empty air?" His question caused her to snort, and she was about to start another argument with him, but he spoke up again, cutting her off. "The spell might have effected your body in a way this one could not sense."

His words caused her to become still, then warmth flushed her cheeks and she looked down at the ground. "Umm…" She glanced back up at him, and her expression softened. "You were worried about me?"

He turned his gaze away from her, and stared into the sky. "Eat your fill and rest. We head out at sunrise." He avoided the subject, causing a smile to curve the corner of her lips.

"Yes, Milord." Yet her smile never left her face as she continued to eat her meal, feeling just a tad bit happy…


	3. Last of My Kind

Kagome was sitting on top of a cloud, literally. The breeze from the high altitude was calming, and it was a bonus that the height kept all those giants away. Having them attack every few steps during the day was not only annoying, but it wasted their time, which Sesshomaru also blamed her for.

It wasn't her fault that they all wanted to eat her, but left him alone for whatever reason.

It had been a week since they had arrived in this new world, and they've covered a lot of land through the air. Kagome was starting to have doubts if there were any humans left. The only thing they saw where animals, and those strange naked giants.

Weird thing was, the giants never tried to eat the animals—just her. Were their main source of food humans? If so… Could they all be gone? Eaten by those—_things_? Just the thought of her being the last of her kind, sent a chill through her.

"You see or smell anything yet?" She moved her gaze from the ground to above, where the lord was standing beside her.

"Your powers have greater range then my sense. If you cannot find anything, what makes you think I can?"

She nibbled on her lower lip. "I was just being hopeful." She admitted. "Maybe I missed something."

"Though another one of your blunders is highly possible—" He ignored the small 'hey' that came from said female. "—But no. Nothing has changed."

She released a sigh and looked back down at the ground below.

He says that the world smells strange. Like a stagnated stench in the air, filled with the scent of those creatures all over. It might be covering up what little smell of humans that could be around—But that was just her being hopeful again. Sesshomaru says that they are probably gone. Their search was fruitless. They should be finding new ways to return home instead of wasting time trying to find something that isn't even there. Even though he objected, he didn't stop the search.

Maybe if she finds humans, she can figure out where they are, and it might help them find a way to get back home—to their world. She didn't want to give up. She didn't want—

"I don't want to be the last one of my kind…" The words slipped from her lips.

Then the calming deep voice broke through her depressing thoughts. "Such things are out of one's control, no matter how hard one wishes it to be false."

His words hit her in the gut. A heavy weight fell on her in realization: Sesshomaru is probably the only demon left… He is the last of his kind too.

"Sorry." The word came out as a pang hit her chest.

"This Sesshomaru needs no human pity." He gave her a cold reply. "I knew my kind's fate long ago."

"Yes…" She felt another sense of guilt hit her and she placed her hand upon her chest, where the pain was coming from. That was her fault too. She never thought he would believe her, and he didn't at first but…

She should've never told him that demons no longer existed in the future… But now it was too late for regret.


	4. Something in the Air

"Kagome."

The sudden sound of her name almost made her jump. "Yeah?"

"You sense anything?" He asked.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her powers to pinpoint any sign of human energy. When she got none, she shook her head. She noticed something was strange in his attitude, and she gazed up at him in question. "Why?" Her tone raised an octave, her excitement getting hold of her. "You got something?"

"Could be nothing." Even though he was still being a negative Nancy, she didn't care. His words made her hopeful again.

"What is it?" She was now on her feet, eyes shining.

"I scent something odd." As he said this, his chin raised ever so slightly. "But if you do not sense it, then the wind has carried it far. Might still be several days journey by air."

"What does it smell like?" She asked.

"Like smoke from a fire, yet stronger. Thicker." He did his best at explaining to her. "It is a mix of many things burning at one time—"

"Something toxic?" Kagome questioned. He lowered his gaze, her words catching his attention. "Would you describe it as something that smells poisonous?" She hummed as the words Inuyasha spoke to her long ago rang in her mind. "If you breathed too much of it, it would burn your nose and make you sick?"

He sent her a look, as if saying 'as if this Sesshomaru would get physically ill over such nonsense' but he didn't say it, and instead said: "Close enough description…"

Her heart started to flutter inside of her chest and her smile grew. She didn't have to tell him, for he quickly took in her happiness, and made a quick guess—He turned his cloud towards the direction where the wind was carrying the scent.

Kagome was practically jumping for joy.

Finally! Humans!


	5. The Wall

"Is that a wall?" The question just blurted out of the female's mouth the moment she saw the huge structure in the distance.

Sesshomaru decided not encourage her stupidity with a response, and instead focused his eyes ahead. The vast stone was easily visible from far away, but they got there rather quickly, and Kagome was still flabbergasted at the sheer size of it.

"Rather impressive, for humans." The only comment the demon lord made as he hovered his cloud just enough to pass over the barrier.

Kagome gave a small snort at his downsized remark. "Must have made it to keep out those giants." She mumbled her thoughts as she looked over the edge of the cloud to see the stone wall. Just as the words slipped from her mouth, they passed the thick wall, and was on the other side. A frown appeared on her face when she spotted familiar creatures beneath them. "They got through?" Kagome's tone held surprise, and she looked up at the demon.

"Every defense has a weakness." He told her.

"Even mine?" She questioned him.

"Especially yours."

She gave a small pout at his words. "I've been training hard on it!"

"Pointless. You would have to train a hundred of your human years to even touch my standers of acceptable."

Kagome took a deep breath and sighed. "At least I'm getting better…" Yet his harsh words did hurt her pride a little.

"The fox child can make better barriers."

The miko sent him an odd look. "Shippo can't even make barriers."

"Hn." He looked away from her. "That is my point."

She gave a small growl at his words and crossed her arms over her chest in a huff. "Is that smoke scent close yet?" She decided to change the subject.

"No." He told her. "But there are human odors here." He admitted. "Stale. May have been years since humans have walked these lands." As he spoke, his eyes scanned the vast ground beneath them.

"And there are more giants here." Kagome noticed. "Closer to their food source I guess." She shrugged, trying to will away the shiver at the thought of those giants eating humans. "I wonder how they got through the wall?" As she asked this, she looked up at her companion, trying to seek the answers in his expression. "It's tall enough to keep out any giant I've seen so far, they couldn't have climbed over." She began to speak her thoughts out loud. "And they seem rather dumb. They couldn't have thought of a way through on their own…"

"Power."

His voice snapped her out of her own thoughts. "Huh?"

"If you have enough power, you don't need much intelligence to use it." He told her. "My brother is a good example of such instance."

"That was mean." She placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh at his comment. "But you are probably right about the wall. More than likely they busted through." She titled her head at the idea. "Doesn't that mean that they can get through any other wall they might have put up?"

"Precautions would be made so that such an occurrence would not happen again." He paused. "Then again, more than likely they have not. They are humans after all."

"Hey." She glared up at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Humans have a habit of being imprudent with tactics and repeating the same mistakes."

She was about to give her rebuttal, but then stopped herself—She knew he was right. So she kept her mouth shut and stared out into the wilderness in the horizon. After a while, her gaze lowered to her lap and sudden sadness filled her when she thought about the subject that the demon lord brought up. She subconsciously reached up and touched the perfect jewel hanging around her neck.

"I miss him…" The words slipped from her mouth as she stared down at the rounded jewel resting in the palm of her hand.

She felt a light stroke of reassurance being placed upon her head. She looked up from the troublesome trinket- the source of half the problems in her life- and finding herself staring into molten gold, the source of the other half of problems in her life. It was rare that he showed such outward affection and it almost left the miko stunned.

"As do I."

His words and touch sent a warmth in her chest, filling the cold void that was consuming her. Even as she stared into his orbs, which reminded her so much of him—She was no longer overcome with sadness, and blinked away her tears.

She gave him a smile of gratitude. "Thank you."

"Hn." He removed his hand and went back to staring out across the land, ignoring her.

She called out to him. "Hey?" Her smile turned mischievous. "Are we there yet?"

She noticed his eyes hardened at the question, and his posture became stiffer than usual. "No."

She tried not to laugh.


	6. Humans Sighted

"How about now?"

Just by his rigid stance and tone, she could tell he was starting to get a little irritated. "If you ask that question one more time—" Even the mighty Sesshomaru gets impatient. "—I will slowly cut off each and every one of your limbs and feed them to the beasts below." He glared down at her from his nose, his eyes cold as ice. "The first thing I shall sever will be your tongue." The demon placed his hand upon his blade's hilt but he did not withdraw it.

Okay, maybe he was more than just a 'little' irritated—Yet the miko didn't look the least bit affected by his treat. In fact, her smile just widened at his anger. "We there yet?"

The demon lord's grip on his hilt tightened and he started to unsheathed his weapon, while turning towards the laughing miko.

Kagome looked up from her fit of laughter, and her eyes widened when she saw a blade coming down towards her. "Whoa!" She called out in surprise and raised both her hands in the air—There was a clash, and a sizzle—Sparks flew everywhere when metal hit a pink barrier that appeared around the female.

The demon lord narrowed his eyes at the girl, as he stood there as if bored, only holding his blade with one hand.

"Hah!" Kagome continued to sit there, her hands still in the air, holding the barrier in place. "My barrier not good enough huh? Well it's good enough to stop you." She boasted.

The demon lord's lips curved ever so slightly upwards in amusement, and Kagome's eyes grew as big as saucers upon seeing the expression. Uh, oh. Her throat became dry and she swallowed in nervousness.

Sesshomaru raised his blade above his head, and froze. Slowly he brought his left arm up, now holding his blade with two hands—Kagome's blue orbs became dull in fear upon seeing this, curses echoing in her mind over and over again in panic.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

Then he brought his blade down swiftly, the air around them swirling just from the motion-

Kagome was already prepared for the impact, her eyes clamped shut tightly, yet she never lowered her hands, and muttered a prayer. Even as holy words were coming from her mouth, her mind still screamed out all the curses known to man, and she knew if god could hear her thoughts, she was going to hell—

Shit-!

"Kagome…" Shit! Shit! He is going to kill me—"Kagome." He called a second time, his tone more strict. The sound caused her rampant thoughts to pause and she blinked, her eyes slowly opening.

When her blue orbs greeted the world, she saw a demon lord standing before her with a confident look on his face, while looking down upon her. She looked around, then at herself, noticing she was fine. She lowered her arms, but then she realized that her barrier wasn't even there anyway—

"Your weakness."

"Huh?" She blinked up at him.

"When your emotions get in the way, your focus vanishes, and so does your barrier." He told her. "That is your weakness."

She glared at him, then got to her feet. "Wait a minute! You almost killed me and scared me half to death just to teach me a lesson about my power!?"

"If I was not serious, you would not have lost focus, and the exercise would have been pointless."

She growled out in frustration. "You know what-!? You-! You….!" She raised her pointer finger in the air and poked him in the chest.

The demon looked down at her, as if she was a mere bug. "Remove your finger, least I cut it off from your hand." She looked like she was about to argued with him, but then he shifted in his spot and she froze. "I would take my threats more seriously, Kagome. Or do you need another lesson?" He bent down just a little and lowered his tone. "I might not be so gracious as to stop myself a second time…"

Her logical thoughts tried to calm down her fearful emotions. "You won't hurt me." She lowered her hand, nibbling on her lip. "You promised him you would protect me."

The demon lord made a small noise and finally placed his blade back into its sheath. "A decision I regret making every moment since then."

"Just admit it. You have enjoyed my company." Sesshomaru almost snorted at the comment and turned his back to her, ignoring her. She laughed when she was suddenly given the cold shoulder. "You can't deny it. If you didn't, you wouldn't have jumped in after me like you did—" Her comment cut off when a jolt went through her as her senses went on alert. She quickly whipped her head towards the direction, her expression serious. "I sense humans." She told him. Without being told, Sesshomaru shifted the cloud's direction to where she was looking. "Only a few. I almost missed them."

"Might be a scouting crew or a group sent to gather food and supplies in the abandoned houses." Sesshomaru voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Maybe—" Kagome became anxious. "—Just over this way…" She pointed in the direction, but then Sesshomaru spoke up.

"I see them." He told her, his demonic sight having great advantage over her own. His words sent her heart soaring into her throat and she almost couldn't breathe.

When she finally was able to see them, she still had a hard time distinguishing their small figures below, their green outfits blending well with the grass and shrubbery. Among them was brown horses, and carts, that were easier to spot. Also, there were brown squares all lined up in a row, maybe 15 or more—from the distance, it was hard to make out what they were. Maybe boxes of some kind, or cloth? She noticed the men carrying them back and forth, placing them out while others counted them. If only she could see better…

As she said this, she leaned further out—

"Do not be so foolish. Do you wish to be spotted?" Sesshomaru's words had her instantly pulling back, and her face became flushed with embracement.

"Sorry…" The word slipped out and she looked up at him. "You think they can see us?"

"We are not invisible." He reminded her. "But luckily their enemy only attacks from the ground, they have no need to be looking up in the air." He then added. "Even so, if a human just happened to look up for no reason, as long as we stay high enough, we should blend in without suspicion."

She guessed he was right— Why is he always right? It only makes his already inflated ego that much larger—She gave a sigh then crouched down, carefully peeking over the edge this time.

Kagome watched the humans moving below, having some sort of agenda as they placed the brown squares in a row, and readied their supplies. As she observed, many questions came to her mind, but she never voiced any of them out loud. Slowly her mind sifted through the useless information that she wanted to know, just out of curiosity, and she finally began to focus on the main point of all of this: Information.

Information on where they are, and what this world is, will eventually lead them to their goal, which is a way to get back home. With that thought in mind, she knew what her first question was: "Who is their leader?"

The moment the question came out, her eyes darted among the group searching for any telltale sign. Noticing movement beside her she glanced at the demon lord from the corner of her eyes.

"Leaders give orders." He gave her a hint. "That is what they do. They love to point and command others." The demon lord motioned with is chin down below. "That is your answer."

Kagome's eyebrows came together at this new information, then she turned back to look below her. Her eyes began scanning for someone pointing a lot. Enjoying the game, she relaxed a little more, and laid upon her stomach, resting her head on her crossed arms as she watched below her- Her eyes passed over a blonde male just as he was pointing at something while talking, then he turned to another male and was motioning towards something else. She watched the male's movements more closely, noticing several men walking up to him and he would point at something, and they would leave in that direction.

A small smile appeared on her face. "The blonde." As she spoke this, she looked beside her, and seeing the demon lord nod in approval, a warmth spread in her chest, feeling proud. She then looked back down below, seeing nothing but dots beneath her, watching the leader give orders—"I wonder what he is saying?" She can't hear from this far away—She can't even read his lips. In fact, she barely could see him other then his speck of blonde hair—

"_Classify them as 'missing in action'." _The unfamiliar words coming out around her caused her to stiffen and look toward the demon lord beside her. He was looking down below, the usual expressionless void on his face. _"We confirmed several Titans in the vicinity of the forest, but none of them are headed this way." _She couldn't help but stare at the demon, watching his lips move, but having another language coming out of his mouth. It was almost mesmerizing. _"We'll move out immediately."_

That sounds like—"I didn't know you spoke English."

The demon looked away from the ground, his golden orbs locking onto her blue spheres. "I have never heard of that language." He admitted.

She tilted her head at him. "But you just—"

"I can hear what they are saying." He confessed. "You wished to know what they said, so I repeated it."

"Ah…" She sighed. "You spoke it fluently..."

It's not a surprise that Sesshomaru is perfect in everything he tries, even if it was just something as simple as repeating another language—fluently without any mistakes or hesitation—almost like a recording—She wouldn't be too shocked if he quickly learned English within a few weeks of just hearing others talk around him… He is one of the most intelligent demons she has ever met.

While she struggled to get a D- in math, she was sure the demon could get an A+ just by showing up in class. She felt envious over how easy he made things look.

"You know their language." He said it more as a statement.

"In school I passed English with and A+." She gloated. "Too bad I wasn't as naturally talented in math as well…" She pouted. "I haven't spoken English in a long time." She admitted. _"I might be a little… rusted."_

"Sounds close enough to my ears."

His words caused a smile to appear on her face. "Thanks." She then glanced down at the ground. "If I picked up on what you just said—They are going to be leaving very soon. Maybe back home." Kagome watched as the humans began picking up the brown squares, moving them around—"What are those squares they are moving?" Curiosity finally won its battle on one of the many things that confused her as she watched the humans below her.

"Dead bodies." Sesshomaru answered for her, able to see clearly with his demonic sight.

A chill went through her. "That many…" A sadness over took her expression as she watched them began to swiftly load the bodies onto the cart. "Hmmm." While still laying on her stomach, she began to kick her feet in the air as she hummed in thought. "Sesshomaru?" She called out to the demon lord. "Can I borrow Tenseiga?" As she asked this, she got to her feet, and dusted the imaginary dirt from her clothes.

The demon studied her for a moment, then he casually took his right hand and reached for his sword, thankfully this time it was Tenseiga and not Bakusaiga that he pulled out. He held the sword out before her, the blade still in its sheath.

She flashed him a beautiful smile at him, pleased. "Thank you!" She carefully took his precious heirloom, and placed it in the sash of her hakama pants. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?" He replied.

Reaching up, she took off the shikon jewel from around her neck, up and over her head. "Since I am taking something precious of yours, I want you to take this until I give your sword back." The demon made no move to take the gem, so she draped the neckless over the hilt of his sword, Bakusaiga, and she smiled, seeing it dangling so softly against the dangerous sword, like a beautiful charm.

"The jewel is your responsibly, not mine."

"It's just temporary." She told him. "They will most likely take everything in my possession—Only you and I can use Tenseiga, but anyone—good or evil—can use the jewel's power. It is safer if it is not with me when I go."

He seemed to be contemplating her words for a few moments, before he finally spoke. "Very well."

"Thank you." She thanked him a second time.

"Kagome."

The sudden use of her name surprised her and she tilted her head at him. "Yes?"

"Ten days." He told her. "If you do not return my sword back to me in ten days… I will hunt you down."

His words cause her to blink for a moment, then she understood the true meaning behind his words and her expression softened-"I understand." She placed her hand upon the hilt of his blade, and the other was placed over hear heart, to still the rapid beats that thumped against her chest uncontrollably.

"Then I shall drop you off elsewhere unseen. Unless you wish to make a flashy entrance, appearing from the sky?" He questioned her.

She gave a soft laugh at his words. "Not today—I want to earn their trust. I can't get that if they think I am some kind of angel or alien. They might just try to kill me on sight and ask questions later."

"…Very well." Even though he complied with her wishes, and turned the cloud away from the group, to drop her off—Kagome couldn't help but get the sense that the demon lord was pouting, unhappy with her decision…

Sesshomaru does like a good flashy entrance every now and then after all…


	7. Girl Sighted

"Commander Erwin!" Hearing the urgent tone from the males voice as he ran towards him, the blonde leader stood straight, his expression serious. The boy didn't even wait for a reply—The moment he stood before him he spoke again. "Something is headed our way from the forest!"

"The Titans?" He thought they had more time…

"No sir, not a Titan. The Titans are gone-" Gone? The leaders gave the male an odd look, but before he could question it, the boy continued. "It's a girl."

"A girl?" He repeated. He looked away from the male for a moment, his mind swirling in thought, then he brought his gaze back. "Tell the squads to bring her to me." He commanded.

The boy gave a salute. "Yes sir!"

Just as the boy started to run back, Commander Erwin then added. "I want her unharmed, if possible."

"Yes sir!"

.-

Really short, I know, but I mentioned it before: Each chapter is going to be 'a scene' long. Meaning each chapter is just one scene. And my view of a scene change happens when a time skip occurs for any length of time or there's a change in POV.

Good news though, I was on a roll and quickly finished the next scene the same night so I'm posting that as well. (I won't always be able to do this) But I will try to update quickly if I ever come up with a chapter that's really short.


	8. Take Me To Your Leader

Sesshomaru decided that the unusually tall trees in the forest nearby was the perfect spot to drop her off, even if it was infested with those naked humanlike beasts. She was a little pissed at first, but Kagome easily enough picked off the giants walking around the forest with her bow.

After her path was clear, she put her bow in its rightful spot on her back, and calmly strolled out of the forest and onto the open grassland. She started walking towards the direction where she knew the humans were camped at, taking her time. She didn't want to run towards them. That might be considered threatening and put them on edge— No, the miko slowly placed on foot in front of the other, taking in her surroundings as she casually walked towards her destination.

When she got close enough to see them, she noticed they were gathered around, watching her, their bodies tense. Even so she continued on, walking right up to the group. They watched her hesitantly, their hands placed onto their weapons. Kagome raised her hand—Several of the men tensed up and drew their blades.

"Calm down." A man with a stern gaze, reminding her much of Sesshomaru, spoke up, putting his hand upon one of the soldier's shoulders and trying to ease the tension in the air. "There is no need to withdraw your weapons… yet."

A small smile appeared on Kagome's face as she fully raised her hand, placing it beside her head. She split her fingers, making the well-known signature V, as she dazzled them with a bright smile while greeting: _"Take me to your leader."_

Seeing their dumbfounded expressions, Kagome was fighting with all her might not to laugh at them. She caught a few of the whispers among the group, most was questioning what she said, and what language she was speaking.

"What is she saying?"

"I can't understand a word of it."

"She said she wants to see our leader." A soothing voice spoke among the chatter. The group spread out, revealing a woman, who was walking up to the front of the group.

"You can speak her language?" The serious man spoke again, and the female stood beside him. The grumpy expression was still on his face—Kagome wondered if it was permanent, like it was with Sesshomaru.

"It's Japanese." The woman told him. "My mother taught me some before she died."

The male seemed to be thinking something over, before he stared towards Kagome once more. "Follow us. We will take you to him." He turned his back to her and began walking—

"But sir-!" One of the men started to object. "Don't you think It's suspicious? She has weapons and appears out of nowhere wanting to talk to Commander Erwin? What if she wants us to lead her to him so she can kill him?" Several of the others agreed with the boy.

"I am not doing it because the woman asked—I am doing it because we were ordered to, remember?" He reminded them. "He wishes to have her brought to him." After he said this, he scanned his cold gaze among the men. "Anyone else got something to say?" The murmur among the group didn't disappear, but no one else spoke up. "Hmn." He nodded his head, then looked at Kagome over his shoulder. He raised his hand and motioned for her to follow him. She walked towards him, and he began to walk forwards. After a few steps he paused and looked over towards the girl who spoke earlier. "You are coming too."

"Yes." She didn't argue with him, and the male began walking once again, the two females following close behind his footsteps.


	9. A Deal You Can't Refuse

Since English will be the main language, the legend has flipped around:

"Words spoken in English is normal"

_"While words spoken in Japanese is italic."_

No matter who's POV it is, this is the way it will be.

.-

It wasn't long before Kagome found herself standing in front of the blonde male sporting a strange overgrown pair of eyebrows, which she couldn't help but stare at. She easily recognized the man as the one she pointed out to while on Sesshomaru's cloud. They were not the only one's around though, it seems she has brought a crowd with her, everyone curious to see the 'odd girl' that appeared from the direction of the forest.

The man looked down at her, as if assessing her. "I was told that a girl was headed towards us. It seems I was told wrong." He tried to ease the tension around them. "You are obviously not a girl, but a woman." He tried to be a little charming, to seem less threatening. He smiled at her then he stuck out his right hand. "I am Commander Erwin Smith."

Kagome gave him a confused expression and looked down at his hand. An American greeting? The miko was about to reach out and take it, but then she decided not to. Might be best if they think she is stupid and can't understand them. If she did, it will make things easier to gather information by listening in on conversations they think she can't understand.

With that thought put into place, Kagome reached out her hand and grabbed his, but on the outside. She flipped his hand over so his palm was facing upwards and looking at, while trying her best to look puzzled. _"You going to give me a present? Or am I supposed to give you a gift in greeting?" _She mumbled in her language, flipping his hand back and forth as if expecting something was in his grasp.

Everyone watched her movement, confused, but Erwin took in her reaction then looked over at the short one for answers. The grumpy male glanced over at the female. "Well? What did she say?"

The girl sighed. "She didn't know why you had your hand out. She thought that you had something to give her. Or she asked if you wanted something of hers."

Just as she said this, Kagome reached into her miko grabs and pulled out a sutra, placing it into his palm with a smile. He brought it up to his face and examined it. He gave a hum in thought and looked back down at the girl. "So she doesn't understand English?" She flashed him a big smile then held out her hand, obvious she wanted a gift in return. He outright ignored Kagome and turned around, walking away. "Levi." He called out as he placed the sutra into his pocket. The shorter male followed him—Kagome went after him, but then Levi quickly noticed and sent her a glare over his shoulder and held up his hand. She stopped in her tracks and blinked at him.

"Stay." He pointed down at the ground and Kagome frowned at him. She wasn't a dog…

Yet she didn't argue and let the two men converse amongst themselves out of hearing.

Kagome watched at the exchanged words, their back towards her. The conversation didn't last long, and the two males returned, the same sour looks on their faces. They stopped in front of her, and Kagome found herself staring up at his eyebrows again.

Commander Erwin looked away from her and at the girl. "Levi brought me up to speed. I was told you can translate for us?"

The girl shrugged nonchalantly. "I haven't spoken it since I was a kid." She admitted. "I can pick out certain words and guess what she is saying. Anything more than that…" Her voice faded, showing her uncertainty. "I might be able to tell you what she is saying in general, but if you are asking me to speak to her in Japanese, that's something completely different. I cannot do so with much confidence" She spoke truthfully.

"Even so, we might have to." The blonde male said. "We have no other choice." He sighed then turned his attention back towards Kagome. The male lifted his hand up till it was head height, and he split his fingers into a V. "I am Commander Erwin Smith."

Kagome stood there for a moment and blinked. Then the girl's voice spoke up. _"I is Erwin Smith leader." _

The miko took it all in, and then it clicked in her brain at one time, realizing what just happened and laughter bellowed out of her without control. She held her sides as she continued to laugh at the odd greeting—They actually think she greets people with the Vulcan sign! HA!

When she finally was able to breathe, she noticed the stares they were giving her. The blonde looked towards the girl and the male known as 'Levi'. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Maybe it was the hand sign?" One of the observers suggested, and several of the men in the group was looking at their hands, trying to make the Vulcan sign.

"It might have been my translation. My apologies." The girl spoke up.

Kagome took a deep breath and wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. _"I could have fun with this…"_

They all looked towards the girl, wanting to know what the miko says. "She is saying that it is… fun?" The girl couldn't really understand.

At that point Kagome's giggles started to settle down. The commander spoke up again. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"_What is a name? From born do you arrive?"_

Once again Kagome's laughter filled the air, and at this point her sides were starting to burn. Taking in her reaction, the others looked towards the girl again. "What did you say to her?" Levi asked.

"Exactly what you said." She told him. "But I did warn you that I might not be a very actuate translation…"

The blonde looked back at Kagome, even though she was still in the middle of laughing, he questioned her. "Are you a survivor of Shiganshina District? Are there others?"

"_You alive. Does _Shiganshina District_ live around people with you?"_

Her laughter grew once again at the girl's words and she was almost doubled over. At this point the blonde was getting a little impatient. "Ask her—" Kagome held up her hand, while still bent over, her arm set across her stomach. Her action cased the male to pause.

She took several deep breathes and composed herself better. In her last breath, she inhaled deeply and stood up. With a straightened stance, she opened her eyes and stared into his blue orbs confidently.

"_My name is Higurashi Kagome."_ She introduced herself, placing her hand over her heart.

"Her name is Higurashi Kagome."

Levi spoke. "Odd name."

"Very well, Ms. Higurashi. If you understand, then answer my questions." He commanded.

"_If you have Knowledge, Higurashi. Questions answered soon that me asked." _

Don't laugh. Don't laugh.

Thankfully, she had better control this time._ "Though I would love to play twenty questions with you. I am here for a reason. I wish to make a deal with you"_

"She says that she doesn't like games. She is here to make a deal with you." The girl translated.

"A deal?" He gave her a suspicious look. "So my assumptions were correct. Your plan to steal the boy failed, so you now wish to negotiate?" His words made everyone tense up, more than a few reached for their weapons and glared at her with distain.

Kagome noticed the tension while looking around, and the girl's voice spoke up, translating what the caption said. _"Dealer no."_ The girls tone seemed angry. _"You one, took Eren?"_

Slowly she took count of the people coming closer to her, surrounding her. She tried not to feel invaded and fought her instincts to ready herself for attack. _"I don't know what you are talking about."_ And that wasn't just because of her crappy translation. If it wasn't for the fact she spoke English, she would have no idea what she was saying—They thought she tried to take a boy?

"She is denying it."

"Of course she is…" The blonde crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at her. The circle was getting smaller and she now felt a little uncomfortable and glared back at him. "Who are you really? What is your plan? What do you want with Jaeger?"

"_Name false. Tell me Eren plans? Why?"_

As the humans closed in on her, she knew that whatever she said didn't matter. They already had their thoughts set—No, what they needed was action, not words. And so, she reached for her blade—

The moment her hand touched Tenseiga's hilt, the humans started to panic, some withdrawing their weapons. "Hold your ground." Erwin held up his hand, preventing them from charging her recklessly. "Let's see what she does."

Slowly she pulled out the sword, the sound creating an eerie nose in the tense air. When it was fully out of its sheath, she felt a sense of relaxation upon seeing the metal shine in the sunlight, as if greeting her. She couldn't help but let a small smile appear on her face. She removed her gaze from the blade and turned, starting to walk casually in a certain direction. The boys in front of her instantly panicked, their bodies started to shake before her.

When she stood in front of their fearful bodies, her smile grew. _"Do you mind? You are in my way."_

"She wants you to move." The boys looked at each other, before glancing at their leader. The leader nodded his head, and they moved out of her way.

"_Thank you." _Even though she thanked them, the girl didn't bother to translate it.

She then took the steps needed and found herself standing before one of the dead bodies that still was on the ground. The corpse was covered with a brown cloth. She tightened her hold on the hilt, as her eyes narrowed at the body. She could feel the pulse from the blade, bringing out it's power—The servants of the underworld now stood before her, gathered around the body as they were extracting the human's soul, taking it to the underworld.

"_I miss Jaken..." _She found her face scrunching up at the sight of the imps, unable to believe she actually said she missed the scaly green kappa. She flicked her wrist. A light shone from the blade as she cut the creatures, their screeches of pain only lasting an instance before they vanished.

There were murmurs still circulating around her, wondering what she did. "What was the point of that?" Levi spoke in a huff. "Stop wasting our—"

His voice was cut off when a groan from beneath the cloth caused everyone to instantly freeze. Kagome watched as some muttered among themselves and readied their weapon. The word 'zombie' quickly got around, expecting an attack from their once comrade now turned undead. Seriously? They have such wild imagination—The thought crossed her mind as she sheathed her blade and shook her head. She bent down and removed the cloth that covered the body—Revealing a boy, his eyes opened to the world with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on—" He tried to speak but Kagome stopped him.

"_Calm down. You are fine now."_ She spotted the arm lying beside him, ripped off. _"Can you sit up?" _

"She wants you to sit up." The girl stood behind her, translating, but the sound of pure astonishment couldn't be hidden from her voice.

"I think so…" Slowly the boy sat up.

"_Here."_ The miko reached for the arm and held it up. _"You need to put this back on before the magic wares off."_

"Is that my-!" The boy's eyes widened in fear and he looked down at his arm, which was a stump. "My arm!"

"_I said calm down."_ Her voice was stern. _"Your arm has to be put back on—or do you want to live the rest of your life with just one arm?"_

"She is asking if you want to have one arm or not." The girl seemed confused. "I'm not sure. But I think if you put your arm back on, you will be fine."

The boy shook his head, and then took in the words said to him. He held out his stump. _"That's better." _Kagome easily reached out and grasped his bicep. Treating the limb as if it was just a puzzle piece, she placed the arm up to the ripped section, and it quickly popped back together like nothing. _"Wasn't so bad now was it?"_

The girl asked. "Did it hurt?"

He shook his head. "No." The boy seemed amazed as he moved his reattached arm and flexed his hand. Kagome got to her feet, and reached her hand out to him. "Thanks." He nodded his head and took hold of her hand. She easily lifted the boy off the ground.

The girl translated. _"Thank you."_

Kagome nodded and was about to say something, when a shout spoke over the chatting crowd. "Brother!" A blur few past Kagome, and the boy stumbled, almost knocked to the ground.

"Sara?" The boy mumbled, looking down at the girl who was hugging him so desperately. "What's the matter?" He laughed, patting the girls head in reassurance. "You are acting like I died or something…" His words were met with an eerie stillness, as everyone around got strangely quiet. The boy quickly picked up on it and he had a worried look on his face.

His sister finally spoke up, revealing what he already guessed. "But you did die…"

The boy's face became pale and he looked down at the ground in thought. "I remember now." The boy looked down at his arm, then his gaze landed on Kagome, giving her a questionable look.

Her features softened towards the boy, trying to ease him. _"You were given a second chance— I would use it wisely." _She gave him some advice. _"Go home. Spend the rest of your time with family and loved ones…"_

"She says to go home. Live your new life with the people who care about you." Eh, not as inspiring as her words, but close enough.

The boy nodded. He wrapped his arms around his sister and returned the embrace tightly—Suddenly everyone gathered around the boy, poking and prodding him. Others were laughing and cheering in joy, happy to have their comrade back. The scene caused a smile to appear on the miko's face as she watched the exchange—

She felt a hand placed upon her shoulder and she turned around. Before her stood Erwin, a serious look on his face. Levi still stood beside him.

The next words to come out of the blonde's mouth, caused her smile to spread into an amused smirk. "You said something about a deal?"

"_Maybe Higurashi a dealer?" _The girls words on the other hand, made her laugh…


	10. I No Love You

"In exchange for our men's lives, she wants to be escorted to the city safely?" Levi turned to the girl who Kagome now knew as Mikasa "Is that right?"

No, not exactly—"Yes." Mikasa answered. But she guessed it will have to do for now.

Kagome could have just gotten to the city on Sesshomaru's cloud. Being seen or not by the wall patrols was just a matter of flying high enough undetected. But if she did that, she had no way of knowing where to go to get information: The main reason why she was here.

She believed if she stuck close enough to these humans, she can find out information about this new world, and maybe even find a library. That was her main goal: Sneak in and eavesdrop on conversations and learn about this new world her and Sesshomaru got dropped into.

During the negotiation, Kagome tried to stress that she didn't want to be harmed, but she didn't mean just during the trip to the city—She didn't want to be sought after or attacked once she reached the inside of the city either. The girl, Mikasa, didn't seem to understand the difference between outside and inside the wall and just lumped it together, thinking she meant she wanted a safe escort—But that was alright.

If something should happen once she reached the city, Kagome could easily enough escape. No big deal.

Noticing the human's have yet to reply to her request, Kagome spoke up. _"If you do not decide soon, the timeline to revive them will be gone. I cannot revive a corpse once its soul has been taken to hell."_

"She says you need to decide soon." Mikasa translated. "She can only bring them back after so long."

"I don't like this." Levi voiced his opinion, glancing at Erwin who stood beside him.

The blonde leader had a serious expression on his face, never once taking his blue calculating eyes off of Kagome during the whole exchange. "We have no choice. We will give in to her demands." He nodded his head and glanced at Mikasa, the signal to translate for him.

"_Must agree, dealer yes." _

Kagome nodded her head. _"Very well, I will get started then."_ The miko turned around and started walking towards the corpses that were lined up on the ground—A hand placed upon her shoulder stopped her.

"We need to prepare first." Erwin told her.

"_Us first cook them."_ Kagome made a face at the idea of them preparing the corpses for cooking-

"_Do not take too long."_ She told them.

"She says to hurry."

Erwin raised his voice and began pointing, ordering men to unload the carts of bodies out onto the ground. He then instructed the humans to ready the horses and be prepared to leave soon. Kagome wasn't sure what he was doing at first, but she did agree that them being piled up on a cart would not be comfortable for the people who was brought back to life—only to die of being squashed by the dead weight on top of them—

Then Kagome found out that the other reason to prepare was that the giants are attracted by people. The more people gathered, the more likely they will show up. With all the people coming back to life, more will be gathered in one place. After Kagome revives them, they don't have much time to get ready and start moving before being attacked by those naked beasts.

As Erwin was giving his orders, Levi stood beside her, still grumpy as ever. He turned towards her and was staring at her.

Noticing this, Kagome turned towards him and gave him a questioning look. _"I know I'm pretty and all, but I'm sure you have seen better looking women before. Or have you been entranced by my generous act of reviving your men out of the kindness of my heart?" _Kagome smiled, placing a hand upon her chest.

"She says—"

Yet Levi didn't care and irrupted Mikasa's translation. "I don't like you." His glare seemed icier than usual.

"_I no love you." _The wrong translation instantly had Kagome smiling ear to ear, which made the male's glare all the more sinister, not liking her reaction.

"_And here I was going to write a secret love letter just for you when I arrived in the city—Well I guess it's not such a secret anymore, but I guess my feelings will never be returned…"_ She pouted. _"You broke my heart."_

"Um…" Mikasa was at a loss for words. "That makes her sad."

Levi glanced at Mikasa over his shoulder, giving her a glare. "She said more than that."

Mikasa shrugged. "That's what she said, more or less."

After a moment of staring at the girl over his shoulder, he then ignored her to look at Kagome. "If you betray us, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"_I'll take you out first, and take advantage of you." _

Oh, how sweet. _"I might just take advantage of you too."_ Kagome said this with an amused laugh and smile.

"She says not to betray her either."

Levi turned away from Kagome, now that he believed he said all he needed to say, and looked back towards his leader.

At that moment Erwin was walking back towards them, their preparation set. The commander didn't even bother to speak to her once he stood in front of her, instead he motioned with a wide sweep of his hand towards the long line of corpses that was now in front of her.

Understanding the action, Kagome reached for her blade. She slowly pulled it out as she walked towards the end of the line. She faced the row of bodies, noticing there was one person stationed at the foot of every corpse. They were there to tend to each one individually, and reassure them, like she did to the first boy—along with attaching any limbs that might have gotten ripped off that was still around.

Kagome looked over at Erwin and gave her nod of approval. He just nodded back.

She turned towards the bodies, and she could feel Tenseiga's power pulsing in her hand. For each body, there was at least three imps around the dead corpse, and Kagome frowned upon seeing them. She raised the healing sword high above her head, and she then grasped the sword with both her hands. The pulse coming from the sword intensified as she concentrated on the servants of hell.

With a shout she brought down her blade in a swift motion, the air around her swirling with power. A light came forth from the blade, slicing the air and traveling the full length of the row of bodies. Once the blue light dissipated from the last corpse, everything grew still. A few seconds passed in the tense silence, then a few groans could be heard beneath the brown cloths.

The green clad soldiers were too tense to move towards the bodies at first, and Kagome watched as one brave soul bent down and took off the brown cloth first. Once it was revealed that his comrade wasn't a zombie, but instead was staring at him with confusion while looking around, the other soldiers quickly assisted their assigned body and took care of them.

The area was quickly filled with astonishment and relief. Many of the men and women were overjoyed to be alive, or to see their comrades again. Others, who remembered their shocking death, was frightened at first, but they were quickly taken care off and reassured as best they could.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome spotted Levi walking towards one of the revived corpses. He kneeled down beside of a girl, and began talking to her, a relieved look on his face. Kagome couldn't help but smile, happy for both him and his comrade.

Even if they refused her deal, she would probably still revived them—She couldn't let people die when she knew she could save them. But they didn't need to know that…

With the pleased smile still on her face, Kagome placed Tenseiga back into its sheath. The sound of the metal scraping the scabbard as she slowly put it away sent a shiver down her spine, then the small sound of a click as the guard hit the end—The moment her blade was sheathed she felt arms grab her from all directions and a cry of surprise escaped her lips.

At least five men were holding onto her, grabbing her roughly and putting her hands behind her back. "Make sure she keeps her hands away from her mouth, we don't want her shifting on us." Erwin's voice gave out commands and Kagome snapped her head up towards him and growled.

"_Our deal-!" _

"Don't worry." Erwin could already guess what was going through her mind as she struggled in the men's hold. "We will not hurt you and take you to the city as promised." He told her. "We are just taking precautions. We want to make sure you can't hurt us either." He motioned towards the men. "Take her weapons and tie her up."

As she felt her blade and bow being stripped from her possession, she glanced at Mikasa. Yet the girl just looked at her, a guilty expression on her face and turned her head away—Not even bothering to translate what the commander said.

Now weaponless, they began to tie her hands behind her back, and even wrapped the rope around her arms, making sure to restrict her movements even more. "Levi." When Erwin called out to him, the male walked away from the girl and up to them once more. "You are in charge of watching her."

The serious man nodded, accepting his order, then turned his gaze over to Kagome. He didn't look the least bit surprised by her condition—They probably planed it from the beginning…

"_Guess you really did take advantage of me." _Her words were laced with a hint of sadness, but she continued to glare at the male in anger. _"You know what? I no love you either." _

Levi looked away from her, long enough to give a sideways glance towards Mikasa, signaling that he wanted to know what she said. "She doesn't like you either."

An amused smirk appeared on his face. "Good."


	11. Honor

"Who are you really? Where did you come from? Who are you working for?" Erwin continued to question her.

"_Name is lies. From born do you arrive? Higurashi's working a group_?" And Mikasa continued to give strange translations.

For some reason, they believed that her now being tied up, would make her more accepting to answer their questions. _"I don't take well to orders. I'm not one of your subordinates. If you wanted answers, you should have thought of that before you tied me up. You should return my weapons to me and untie me if you want my cooperation again."_ She paused, before adding: _"Only if you do that, __**and**__ If you ask me nicely I __**might **__answer your questions."_

"She says you are not her boss, and that you should have been nicer to her. She won't answer anything else until you untie her and give her back her weapons."

Erwin took a deep breath and sighed. "Of course she did—"

"Commander Erwin!" At this point a boy walked up to him, another following behind him hesitantly.

Erwin looked away from Kagome and towards the boy who now stood before him. "You should be getting ready to depart." His voice was void of emotion, but you could tell it was more of a command.

"I know sir, but Ivan's body is close by, in the forest!" The boy tried to reason with him.

The boy next to him spoke up. "But the forest is filled with Titans."

"The Titans around the forest have disappeared! They might be gone from inside the forest too!" He said.

"We don't know that. We can't see through the trees. You wish to risk more lives trying to bring him back?" Levi was the one who spoke this time. "He is dead now. There is nothing you can do to change that."

"But there is! If we bring his body back, Ivan—Ivan-!" There was a look of hope in his eyes as he looked at Kagome.

"His body might be too far gone to return to this world by now."

"But-!"

Erwin's deep tone cut through the boy's comment. "He will be labeled missing in action. We can do no more for him, least we risk more lives for nothing."

And that was the end of that—The boy's expression dropped, and their hope was filled with inner rage deep in their eyes. Without another word they turned and walked off, their bodies shaking in fury. Kagome knew that the boys were not angry at the commander, he made the right choice—No, they were angry with themselves, for not being strong enough to save their friend…

Kagome knew this feeling all too well…

"Since the subject was brought up." Erwin turned back towards Kagome, looking down at her. "Were you the one who gotten rid of the Titans around the forest?"

"_Gone Titans with trees. You doing so has effect_?"

"_I don't understand what you are asking."_ 'Might be your crappy translations.' Kagome wished she could point out, but decided best not to say it—_"You mean those naked giants?" _

"_No monsters—Titans." _For the first time, Mikasa actually invoked a conversation with the miko.

"_They are called Titans?" _

"_Yes." _

"_I see…"_ Kagome nodded her head.

"What are you two discussing?" The commander spoke up.

"Sorry sir." Mikasa replied. "She kept calling them beasts and monsters, so I corrected her and said they are called Titans."

Erwin nodded his head, taking in her words seriously. "Did she answer my question?"

"Ah, wait—" Mikasa looked back to the miko. _"Gone _Titans_ with trees. You doing so has effect?" _She asked again.

"_Yes. I killed them." _

"She says she did."

The commander raised an eyebrow at this. "How? With her sword? She has no 3D device." Even though he asked the girl this, Kagome saw a hint of something hidden under the males gaze as if saying 'ah,ha! Got you red handed' "Maybe she killed them by shifting into a Titan? Am I correct?" He stroked his chin. "As I thought, you are a Titan shifter, are you not? You were the female that attacked us earlier."

What in the world is he talking about? What is a Titan shifter?

She felt Levi shift beside her at the commander's words, but he didn't look surprised. Mikasa also shifted, becoming tense, her hand reaching for her weapon unconsciously. Kagome could tell the girl was angry, but the miko could only stand there in confusion at the male's words.

Even though she was clearly upset with something, Mikasa still translated. _"How with sword—"_

"Don't translate that." Erwin told Mikasa, which caused the girl to pause in her translation.

"_I didn't use my sword. I used my bow." _Kagome told them. "_My sword can't cut."_

"She said she used her bow, and that her sword doesn't cut." The two men gave her an odd look at the girls words and she shifted in her spot, uneasily.

Levi then questioned her. "How does a sword not cut?"

"I'm sorry, I might have misheard her a little. I am unsure." Mikasa answered.

"More importantly, she has no arrows." Erwin pointed out. "She could not use her bow either." He stated. "So my theory is the best so far. She is a Titan shifter, like Jaeger."

"_I don't need arrows—"_ Kagome quickly snapped her lips shut when she realized the girl didn't translate the male's words.

But Erwin noticed the miko's slip up and smirked down at her. "Yes? You have something to say about my comment?"

Shit—He caught on—Maybe… maybe he already suspected it from the start? Kagome could feel something pool in her stomach at the thought of already being caught—But she couldn't reveal it outright. If there was still doubt, she might be able to pull it off. She hoped.

With that thought in mind she glanced at the girl, as if waiting for a translation, yet Mikasa just stared at her, not saying anything. Kagome then pretended to get a little frustrated, which wasn't too hard to do considering she was already a little pissed about the whole situation.

"_I knew this would happen from the beginning. That you were not to be trusted, but I had hoped you was honorable and keep your word. We had a deal." _When she was done talking she turned away from them all and released a disappointed sigh. _"No more questions. I have nothing more to say to any of you." _

When she was done, the girl spoke for her. "She says that she thought you would betray her and go against your word, but she hoped that you had some honor." Mikasa cleared her throat. "She also says that she's not going to answer any more of our questions."

"I am respecting our deal." Erwin said. "She is going to be escorted to the city, unharmed, as promised." He added. "We just tied her up to take precautions." Bullshit—"As for her answering our questions, well, it doesn't matter much. We will be leaving soon enough." He turned towards the short one. "Levi. Take her to a mount and watch over her." Then he glanced at the girl. "You stay with them for translation in case she speaks while riding back to the city." The girl glanced over, her eyes focusing on a cart sitting not too far away from them. Kagome noticed a boy laying down, unconscious inside. "Or do you have a problem?" He noticed her hesitation.

The girl then looked back at the commander. "No, sir."

Erwin nodded. "Good." The blonde turned and walked away from them—

Kagome gave a small noise of surprise when she was suddenly jerked forward unannounced. _"Hey, give a warning next time."_ She glared at Levi's back, who was walking ahead of her. In his hand was a rope, which connected to the miko's restraints that wrapped round her torso. She was being led like a dog—She almost growled at the thought.

"She says to be more careful."

"Oh?" He gave a harsh tug, and she stumbled, almost falling over. Her arms being trapped against her made it hard to keep her footing. The male glanced at her over his shoulder an amused look on his face.

This time, Kagome did growl at him. _"If my hands were free, I would be flipping you off right now." _

"She still doesn't like you. She wants to flip you off a cliff." Not exactly the right translation, but whatever…

Just a couple of steps more, and Kagome found herself standing beside a horse. _"Umm."_ Kagome looked at the animal_. "You want me to get on that?"_

"She is supposed to ride the horse?" Mikasa questioned for her.

"Yes." Levi answered.

Kagome then down at herself. _"How? I'm tied remember?"_ She moved against her restraints to prove her point. _"I can't grab the reins and hoist myself up_."

Mikasa said. "She can't climb up while tied."

Kagome then smiled at him. _"Unless you are going to untie me—"_ She gave a small noise of surprise when she felt hands placed on either side of her waist. _"Hey! Pervert! You might not be able to hear me from way down there, shorty, but keep your hands off_!" She shouted at him, getting in his face.

"I don't think she likes you touching her." Mikasa translated. "And I think she called you short."

"I don't need a translation to figure that out." Their foreheads touched during their heated exchange, eyes blazing. "And short? I'm taller than you."

She growled. _"Only by a few inches—"_ His grip on her tightened as he glared down at her— She felt a shock go through her at his touch, and wiggled in his hold, her face becoming flushed. At that point she realized just how close he was—his breath against her lips, and his nose touching hers. _"Your too close—"_ She tried to back away from him as her face turned even redder.

He smirked, amused. "You act like you've never been touched before." His hands slowly moved up, and she gave a sharp inhale. His fingers trailing along her spine made her shudder a small noise slipped from her lips. He stopped when the bindings of her rope blocked him from moving any further. She gave a sigh when he finally stopped, and she slowly opened her eyes, unsure when she closed them. Her flushed face felt like it was on fire, seeing his face still so close to hers. "Don't worry." His voice was just loud enough to whisper against her shaking lips—She cried out when she was suddenly lifted into the air as if she weighed nothing. "I'm not a sleazy bastard. You might not think so, but I **do** have some honor." He placed her onto the saddle, and removed his hands from her. "I won't do such a reprehensible thing to a woman." As he said this he grabbed the horse's reins and began leading the horse across the field.

Kagome felt the heat in her cheeks spread, going down her neck and onto her ears at his words.

Then Mikasa spoke up. _"Me not—"_

Kagome shook her head. _"Don't tell me what he said."_ She stopped her. _"I don't care."_ But even as she said this, her face was becoming hotter and hotter.

She tried to calm down and while Levi was guiding her horse to who-knows-where, she positioned herself so that she was no longer riding sidesaddle, but sitting in the seat with her legs on either side of the beast.

This man, Levi, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her, yet he says he is too honorable to touch her? Every time she glanced at his back she remembered what happened and couldn't stop the blood from flushing in her cheeks. What is wrong with her?

She was pulled from her thoughts when the horse came to a stop. She looked around, noticing two more horses. Without speaking, Mikasa and Levi got onto their own horses. Levi then looped Kagome's reins onto his saddle—Her eyes quickly noticed the sword tied on the side of his beast, along with her bow sticking out on the other side as well.

"Don't get any ideas, girl." He quickly noticed her gaze and spoke up. She looked up from his saddle—Her eyes widened when his face was suddenly close to hers again, leaning over. "Don't forget, when we arrive in the city, I have to help you get off the horse…"

Kagome couldn't help as her face instantly flushed again and she pulled away from him while muttering curses at him under her breath. He smirked at her, rather enjoying himself. Mikasa just watched the two exchange and didn't say a word, shaking her head back and forth as she took position on Kagome's other side.

It wasn't too long after that, the soldiers started moving, Erwin leading the way. They were now headed towards the city, and Kagome didn't even wait a few minutes, before a sly grin curled onto her features—

She looked over at Levi, who was within arm's reach, due to the reins. _"Are we there yet?"_

Levi paused and glanced over at Mikasa, who was riding on the other side of the miko. "She asked if we arrived yet."

A small noise escaped the male's nose in disapproval. "No."

"_No."_ Mikasa translated.

Kagome's smile only grew. _"How about now?"_


	12. Are We There Yet

If one would look upon the scene, one would might think it to be funny.

"_Are we there yet?" _

"_No."_

But if one looked closer, one would also see that only one of the occupants were actually enjoying themselves.

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No."_

While the other…

"_How about now?" _

"_No."_

_Was more then a little… __**irritated**__. To say the least._

"_Now?"_

"_**No." **_

"_How about—" _

At this point Levi withdrew his weapon and held it in front of the woman threateningly, a glare in his eyes. Even though they were both upon horseback, his blade never wavered, his arm strong and steady.

"Say it again and I'll cut your throat out." His threat seemed real enough as he continued to glare at her.

She gave a small laugh at him, amused. _"Remember the deal."_ She teased. _"You are not going to hurt me."_ But she has to give him props, he lasted longer than Sesshomaru—Her sly grin grew as she gave him her reply. _"Are we there yet?"_

There was a long pause, then the man gave a gruff snort. _"No."_ He withdrew his blade with a sneer and put it back into its scabbard.

During the whole exchange Mikasa has been quiet, giving up the translation long ago. Erwin road just a few feet ahead, but he could hear the spat as well, but chose not to involve himself.

"_How about now?"_ While Kagome, was proud to say that she had been pushing the short man's buttons the whole ride, and Levi—

"_No."_ The first word he learned in Japanese was 'no'. Soon after that came 'how about now' and 'are we there yet'. Sadly, if someone asked him about this accomplishment, he would not be proud of learning such a thing and deny it.

When Kagome first did this, it was really as payback, but after so long, she threw out that reason. But even so, she still continued. Her reason behind this torture now? She just thought his angry expression was just so cute and amusing to see. That, and knowing he couldn't do anything to her was just icing on the cake, really.

Her smile spread to her ears at the thought. _"Are we there—"_ A shock to her senses caused her to instantly freeze.

"So you finally stopped, huh? About time—" He turned to look at her, but he must have saw the expression on her face for his eyebrows angled together. "What is it?"

Hearing his question Kagome snapped out of her daze and gave him a serious look. "Titans." The single word sent everyone around her that heard on edge, their bodies tensing up. "Titans-" She glanced over her shoulder as she focused her senses. _"They are approaching us, fast."_

Levi looked at Mikasa, who was riding on the other side. "What did she say?"

"She says that Titans are coming."

"Impossible. How could she know?" Levi denied it. "There hasn't been any signal from the scouts either." The male brushed it off, and looked forward once more, concentrating on riding. "She's bluffing."

Then Erwin spoke. "What could she gain from such a bluff?" He asked the shorter male. Levi just looked at him, not answering his question. Erwin hummed then shouted over his shoulder. "Pick up the pace!" He ordered, and everyone pushed their horses even more—

There was a loud 'bang' then Kagome saw a bright green trail of smoke shoot up into the air. What is—"Titans approaching from the rear!" Someone shouted out.

Everyone glanced over their shoulders, seeing the two Titans running towards them full speed. Kagome noticed two specks beneath the giants—Two humans on horseback.

"You…" Kagome looked, seeing Levi sending her a smoldering glare, then he turned his gaze upon their leader. "There are no houses or tall trees. We are at a disadvantage."

"Our best course of action is to head for the wall." He told him. "We have no other choice."

Levi, Kagome, and Mikasa both looked over their shoulders, seeing the Titans getting even closer. Soon they will catch the two boys, then they might even make it to the wagons. The wooden carts were both filled with people, and because of this, slowed down the horses greatly. The two wagons were the last thing in the large group, trailing behind everyone else.

The wooden carriages not only carried the boy, but it also had solders in it. There wasn't enough horses, so they were forced to carry all the suddenly revived soldiers on the two carts, having no other option.

All the people she saved…

They were going to die again—_"Untie me and hand me my bow." _She ordered the male beside her.

Levi glanced at Mikasa. "She wants you to free her."

"No way—"

"_I can kill those Titans, but you have to give me my bow and free my hands!" _

"She says she can kill them with her bow."

"You can't kill them without arrows-" He argued.

"_Give me my bow now!" _She shouted at him. She doesn't have time to argue with this stubborn man-

"_No!" _He shouted at her with just as much vigor, making her retreat. "And that's final." He then mumbled under his breath. "Stubborn woman…"

"_Stubborn man…"_ She whispered back, sending him a glare. _"So all those lives I brought back was for nothing?"_

"All of those she brought back—They will be killed again." Mikasa translated. "And she is right." The girl agreed. "And Eren is back there too…" Without orders, Mikasa slowed down her horse so that she trailed in the back, beside the carts. Kagome watched the girl's movements, and she noticed that the Titans were getting closer.

Levi was watching as well. "Tch!" He gave a small noise in annoyance, and Kagome notice him reaching down and touching his thigh.

The miko tilted her head at his action, knowing something was amiss. Was he injured? She thought he was limping, but she wasn't really sure—Now she was positive.

She knew that he wanted to help, but he was unable to—_"Free me and I can save them."_

"_No." _Even without Mikasa there, it doesn't take a genius to know what she was wanting from him.

"_Untie me!"_ She begged.

"_No."_ He turned towards her and sent her a glare.

She glanced over her shoulders again and saw one of the Titans had snatched one of the men_—"He is going to be eaten!"_

"_No."_ Yet his stare was just as icy, like an unmoving glacier.

Then the other Titan, ignored the boys all together and was headed right for the carts. _"They all are going to die!" _She all but screeched at him. Her heart was pounding in her chest, a sense of hopelessness consuming her.

"_**No!"**_

The screaming boy was slowly being brought to the Titan's mouth, and the people on the cart were panicking_—_"They are going to die!" She screamed at him in perfect English, sending the male reeling back in surprise. "That boy is going to be eaten—That girl you talked to? She is on that cart! They are **all** going to die!" She continued to shout at him. Her words had him glancing over his shoulder, no doubt looking at the cart that carried the girl he was talking to earlier. "Me bring them back—It would be for nothing." She growled. "If you don't untie me this second and give me my bow!" He looked back towards her, giving her a cold stare—"Or do you want their deaths to be meaningless—Twice?"

He flinched at her words, as if he was physically wounded. "Tch." The only warning Kagome had was the sound of metal scrapping, before a strong wind blew past her body. Then she felt the restrains on her hands and around her body fall off. He had cut the ropes with one slice. "You better not make me regret this." He spoke those words as he used his other hand and tossed her bow to her.

Instead of replying, she sent the male a confident smirk as she reached out and grabbed the bow from the air. Her body moved almost automatically the moment her fingers wrapped around the wooden weapon. Within a blink of an eye, she was standing upon the horse as if she had done so all of her life, her body moving instinctually to keep balance.

As her legs were spread slightly, she turned her upper half towards the end of the group, facing the Titans. Her body was in perfect stance and without thought she reached up and pulled back the bow string as she brought her weapon up. A pink light appeared, growing as she pulled the string back further until it was pulled taught— Almost like a robot, she let go the moment it was pulled back as far as it could, and then repeated the action without even a second between them.

Two pink arrows whizzed through the air like beacons of light, the first one hitting the Titian in the back, between the eyes, a boy currently in it's mouth. There was a flash of light and then it dissolved into ashes—Another flash of light as the second arrow hit the other Titian that had been aiming for the cart.

Sensing more Titans, without pause Kagome turned her body and widened her fingers. As she pulled back the string three pink arrows appeared—She tilted her bow sideways and let them loose, then released a forth. Not even waiting, she turned again, this time aiming towards the front and raised her bow higher into the air, releasing another arrow—There were several flashes just as the pink beam was shot into the sky, before falling towards the ground out of sight. A few seconds passed, and another flash signaled she hit her mark and she allowed a smirk of confidence to show itself on her face.

Feeling eyes upon her, she looked down—Levi was staring at her, and she couldn't help but let her smirk spread across her face as his impressed expression. _"Now that my hands are free_." She raised her hand towards him- "This is for tying me up and being a complete ass…" She gave him the finger, flipping him off outright with a pleased look on her face.

The male's astonished look quickly morphed into his usual glare. He reached towards her reins and gave it a tug—The horse jerked to one side and kicked—Kagome gave a cry when she was bucked off the horse unexpectedly. Thankfully she caught herself and landed on her feet without trouble, even at the impossible speed they were going at.

"_What the hell!"_ She shouted at him, rising her fist in the air in anger. _"Asshole!"_

Luckily, Kagome didn't get stomped to death, most of the soldiers was able to avoid her as she stood there, cussing at the captain. The other reason might have been because the group was slowing down, preparing to stop. Taking the opportunity, the miko turned around and started walking where she vanquished the Titans, going to tend to the two boys.

When she arrived, she was glad that they were not hurt—Shaken up, maybe, but uninjured.

She then noticed that it was the same two boys that got into an argument with Erwin before they all departed for the city. "What were you two thinking?" She spoke with a scolding tone and put her hands upon her hips.

The boy who was still on his mount spoke first. "Umm…" He glanced behind him and Kagome saw the body leaned on his back. Just by a glance the miko could tell he was dead.

"You brought back your friend, huh?" Kagome quickly realized. Hearing hoofs approaching fast, she turned and saw a certain asshole approaching them. "Well then"—She sighed.—"Don't just stand there like idiots, put him on the ground, I'll see what I can do." Their depressed expressions morphed into relieved smiles as they hurried to remove their friend from the horse and lay him on the dirt. They did as she asked just as Levi arrived, staring down at them with his usual displeased look.

He assessed the situation and tossed the miko her blade, without her having to order him to do so. She nodded towards him in thanks as she caught it in the air with one hand. She withdrew the blade and walked up to the dead body that was upon the ground. Her grip on the hilt tightened as she called forth the blade's power.

She felt a familiar throb in her hand, but as she looked upon the body, she could not see any messengers of hell. "I'm sorry." A frown appeared on her face at this and she shook her head. "He is too far gone." She put the blade back into its sheath and placed the sword into her sash. "His soul has already departed this world. I cannot call it back."

Their disappointment returned, looking down at the ground in sorrow. Feeling bad, the miko patted the closest boy on the shoulder. "I'm sure he would have been happy that you tried at least." She was never really good at this sort of thing anymore: Comforting people about death.

She has seen too much of it.

"Load the body onto the cart." Hearing the familiar voice, Kagome turned and found herself staring into blue—Before her eyes was distracted by his unique eyebrows. "We will take him back to his family." He then turned his gaze to her. "And you—" Hearing a thump beside her, she glanced over and saw Levi disembarking his mount—She then looked back to the leader. "You speak English after all, hmm?"

"You don't seem surprised." She noticed.

"I suspected from the start." He said. "But it doesn't look good on your end to hide such a thing."

"I thought it would be easier to speak my language. I haven't spoken English in several years." She admitted. "I was afraid I was too rusted—rusty, and would embarrass myself."

"Your worries were for nothing. You speak it well." He nodded his head and she blushed a little—

Her arm was roughly grabbed, catching her off guard. "Hey!" Rope was tied around her wrist in a blur and Levi reached out to snatch her other hand. "Don't you dare!" She pulled her hand away from his grasp and sent him a glare.

He paused, glancing at her for a moment. "You must be restrained." He told her, but then added: "For your safety."

"That's a load of bull." She argued. "And you went against our deal!" She huffed, looking back at the blonde male. "I wanted to be unharmed, not only to the city, but inside the walls as well." She told him. "The girl didn't translate my words properly."

Erwin spoke up. "Well, that is your mistake, is it not? Maybe if you didn't pretend like you couldn't speak English?" She could tell there was a hint of _something_ in his voice at those words. "You should have spoken up and said so, or there wouldn't have been this misunderstanding, but the deal has already been struck. You will be escorted to the city unharmed as promised." He nodded. "But you must be restrained." He told her. "If you do not comply, we will not take you."

Kagome looked back and forth between the two males as she thought about it. Many things went through her mind, trying to weigh the pros and cons. While she thought, they were patient enough to allow her to think on it without irruption. Finally, she sighed, her shoulders deflated, and she lowered her arm down to her side.

Taking it as a sign of defeat, Levi grasped her hand and tied her wrists together with the rope, this time keeping her hands in front of her. He then walked off and left her standing there tied up, going to retrieve the horses.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you. Why are you still tying me up?" She asked the leader.

"Precaution." He said again. "But I did inform Levi that you have been cleared of been a Titan shifter."

There is that word again—"Titan shifter? Do I look like one of those things? I'm not naked or a giant. Didn't think you would confuse me and them—I'm not that ugly."

Her words made a very small, almost unnoticeable smile to cross his features. "Titan shifters are humans that can change into Titans at will." He glanced over his shoulder, at the cart that Mikasa was still stuck to like glue.

Is he referring to the boy? She thought she sensed something strange with him, but she ignored it, thinking it was no big deal. "So you decided that I wasn't one anymore?" She shrugged. "How thoughtful of you." At this point Levi had returned, leading the two horses to her.

"We tested you." Erwin told her. "Even restrained, you could have bitten your tongue and transformed, but you didn't."

"That was quite a gamble—Hey!" She cried out when she felt hands upon her waist. "Hands off, peanut!" She growled at Levi and pulled away from his grasp.

"You need to get on the horse."

"I can do it myself." She argued, sending him a glare.

"Then do so." He turned around and easily lifted himself up on the mount. "Instead of talking so much and wasting our time."

"You-!" She glared at him, then gave an unladylike snort. She walked up to her horse, and even though her hands were tied, they were in front of her so she grasped the saddle's horn and lifted herself up on the beast. "Do you ever stop being such an ass?" She reached out and took the reins from Levi's saddle horn—He grabbed her hands, trapping them onto the horn, and she was unable to pull away.

"I am still keeping control of your horse." He stated.

She leaned in closer to him and growled. "Like hell you are! You can just buck me off again."

He leaned in as well, and their foreheads were almost touching as they sent challenging gazes to each other. "If you stop being so irritating, I won't have reason to." One could almost see the spark of lightening zapping between them. "You know, I liked you better when you couldn't talk—You were more obedient, and not as loud or annoying."

"You were annoying the whole time, so I guess that makes us even now."

His eyes hardened. "Remove your hands."

She smirked. "And here I thought you liked my hands near your crotch."

"Bold words—" His other hand reached out and brazenly touched her thigh, with a smirk he moved his palm upwards—She released a cry of shock as heat rushed into her cheeks and she pulled away from him quickly, letting go of the reins in her surprise retreat. "For someone so… **innocent**." His expression was nothing but pure amusement, feeling triumphant in the small bout against the female.

Kagome turned her head away from him in defeat, still feeling the heat upon her cheeks in embarrassment. They were now on the move again, their small break over with, and continuing towards the city once more.

Now that she was no longer needed to translate, Mikasa wasn't riding near the miko, but kept close to the cart. Instead, on her other side was none other than Erwin, the leader. It surprised her at first that the blonde stayed so close, but Kagome kept her thoughts to herself. She didn't really feel comfortable, sandwiched between two males like that, but if she complained, they probably wouldn't listen to her anyway.

Feeling the now familiar harsh sway of the horse beneath her, going at full speed, Kagome looked over at the shorter male. "Levi?"

"Hmm?" He responded, glancing over at her.

A sly grin appeared on her face, and Levi's expression immediately turned sour, knowing what was going to happen next—"Are we there yet?"


	13. The City

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

She has to hand it to him, the guy sure is patient. He is still answering her. Sesshomaru would have given up and just ignored her at this point. "What about now?"

"Remember what I said about being irritating?" Levi reach down to his saddle horn, grasping her reins.

She glared at him threateningly. "You buck me off and I swear the last thing I do before I fall, I'll kick your horse and buck you off too." She smirked. "Then we will both be in the mud, shorty."

His eyes narrowed. "Shorty—"

"Ms. Higurashi." Erwin calling her name interrupted Levi's rebuttal. "What was that weapon you used to defeat those Titans?"

She turned towards the blonde. "It was just an ordinary bow."

His tone became sharp, reminding her of her mother whenever she wanted answers when her or Sota did something wrong. "Ms. Higurashi—"

"Mr. Smith." Kagome tone became just as serious as she looked him in the eyes. "I am telling the truth. You can try the bow yourself if you want." She told him.

"If it was not some type of weapon, then what was that light?"

She leaned closer to him, and whispered, as if telling him a secret. "It's magic."

"This is not a game, Ms. Higurashi." He still held that authoritive tone in is words. "It is imperative that I know what you did to those Titans before we enter the city."

"Why?"

He looked at her for a moment, as if debating of if he should tell her or not. "I need to assess how much damage you might cause, and gage the danger to the citizens of the city." Kagome's 'bullshit' radar was going crazy, but she couldn't figure out what he was lying about, or hiding from her.

"Don't worry." She decided to reassure him. "My powers don't work on humans." She reveals. "So you don't need to freak out too much about bring me into the city. I can't harm anyone with them."

"Just Titans?" He spoke the question, as if to reassure his own thoughts.

"And demons." She added.

"Demons?"

"They are well known where I am from." She told him. "But you have nothing to fear, there is only one demon that I know of left in this world, and as long as you don't make him mad, you and your people should be fine."

He stared at her for several moments, as he took in her words. "Very well." He nodded his head. "I have all I need to know for now." He tugged on his reins and turned away from them, going to a different section of the group and giving orders.

Now that the little distraction was gone, Kagome returned to what she was doing before being interrupted—Annoying a certain munchkin. "Are we there yet shorty?"

The mini-Sesshomaru turned his gaze so that he was looking directly into her blue orbs, a smirk on his face. The expression baffled her and she tilted her head in confusion—"Yes."

"Huh?" She blinked at him for a moment, before turning her head so she could look forward—Her eyes grew a little in size upon seeing the huge stone structure quickly coming closer. _"It's even bigger from down here."_ Feeling her horse jerk she gave a surprised cry, before giving a heated glare towards the male riding beside her. "What was that for?!"

"When you are around me, speak English." He commanded. "I can't understand that gibberish."

She gave a laugh through her nose. "Why? You don't like feeling confused and left out?"

"Tch." He turned his head away from her. "Just do as you're told, girl."

Giving an irritated sigh, Kagome turned her head away from the male as well, and the two rightfully ignored one another's presence.

To occupy herself, the miko kept her attention on the wall that was getting ever closer with each gallop. She could feel her excitement bubbling in her at the sight of the large gate, which surprisingly had no Titans around it. Yet when she got closer, Kagome saw the mounted cannons positioned on top of the wall, and she understood why the giants were gone.

Then, her horse came to a stop as the gate was slowly raised. Her heart pounding in her chest, knowing that behind it were humans, and possibly a way back home. When the gate was completely raised, everyone slowly entered the city. Just as Kagome was passing beneath the stone archway, the miko looked up to the sky.

Amidst the blue, Kagome spotted a cloud swiftly moving away, in the opposite direction of the other clouds. A small smile appeared on her face and she turned her gaze back ahead. She wasn't sure where he was going, but she wasn't worried.

"_If you do not return my sword back to me in ten days… I will hunt you down." _

In ten days he would return.

When that thought crossed her mind, she was encased in shadow as she passed the gate completely—Her senses called to her and she snapped in alert looking around for the Titan she could feel. Not spotting any, she raised an eyebrow and tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. She noticed her senses were dulling the further she got away from the wall, and at the same time, she could feel something was…_**off**_ about it.

Like it wasn't really a Titian, but at the same time, it wasn't human either. She glanced at the cart trailing several horses behind her. It was similar to that boy…

Kagome pushed the thought aside for later, as her eyes started to take in the sights around her. She was astonished by what she saw. It wasn't a village, or even a town, but in fact a real city with large buildings and stone pathways. She was stunned speechless, something that Levi probably enjoyed while it lasted.

Then came the people who gathered around the returning soldiers. She was shocked by the population around her. Was it like this everywhere? If so, this world wasn't as bad as she thought. Humans weren't extinct after all, they were just hiding behind the walls—Wait, was every human in this world cowering behind these stone barriers like caged birds?

That is no way to live…

Quickly, the time traveler judged the world's level of technological advances, and was surprised to see it was indeed advanced, compared to the warring states, but at the same time, held back as well. It was nowhere near her present day in technology. It was rather odd. As if it was stuck in a certain way and unable to move forward. Is it because of the walls and Titans restricting their growth?

"What do you know, seems like most survived this mission." One of the civilian's voices caught her attention. "That's a first."

"Maybe they actually accomplished something for once, other than wasting our tax money on stupid excursions."

"Everyone seems so negative." She mumbled under her breath, and her words only caused the male beside her to give a huff, as if she spoke something obvious—which she did.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, and saw several people around the carts, the ones she revived, talking to their friends and loved ones happily. Some of the people might be talking trash, but others seemed overjoyed to have the people they care about back home in one piece. The scene caused the miko to smile. She glanced over at Levi, and was surprised to see him looking as well.

She looked back to the cart, and her blue orbs spotted the girl he was so attached to, and her expression softened. "She must mean a lot to you." Yet he didn't even acknowledge her words. "Who is that man she is talking to?"

"Her father." He answered, then causally turned his head back so that he was looking straight once more.

"She is one of your subordinates, isn't she?" He didn't reply to her, but she continued. "Do you want it to be something more?" He gave a small snort through his nose as if such an idea was preposterous. "Yet you care for her very much."

"I care about everyone's lives."

"But she is special." She noticed.

"She is like everyone else." He lied. "And she died, like everyone else." His expression turned a little dark at this.

"She is alive now though." She reminded him.

He paused at her words, and turned his head just enough to look over his shoulder one more time at the girl. "She is." He then turned his gaze to her. "Thanks to you."

She gave a surprised gasp and paced her tied hands over her chest in a dramatic display of shock. "Are you actually thanking me for something?" She smiled happily.

"Hmph." He gave a huff and turned his head away from her. "Don't expect me to do it again, girl."

She laughed at his words—But then a voice among the crowd caught her attention. "They caught a prisoner!"

"Prisoner?" Kagome mumbled. "I'm not a prisoner." She looked down at her tied hands. Guess it might look that way…

"Is it someone from outside the wall?"

"Has to be!"

"What does this mean?"

The girl felt her cheeks flush at the people's words, being the sudden center of attention.

"Is it an enemy?"

"Maybe she is another monster, like that boy?"

"Huh?" Kagome felt herself tense up when she noticed the crowd standing in front of her, blocking her way. Her horse was forced to stop, and it gave a snort through hit's nose in nervousness as it swayed back and forth. Her horse might do well with Titans, but it seems on edge with crowds of people for some reason-

"Why would they bring such a thing within the wall! Are they crazy!"

"She is here to kill us all!"

More people gathered, shouting out insane ideas in panic as they suddenly surrounded her. "You got it wrong!" She tried to tell them. "I'm not—Ow!" She felt pain upon her scalp when someone grabbed her waist long black hair and tugged on it, hard. "Let go—Ah!" She felt hands grabbing her clothes, trying to pull her down off of her horse and she let loose another sound of shock.

Suddenly her horse reared up and she held on to the beast's main, not wanting to fall off. Her eyes were shut tightly, bracing for impact, but instead she felt the horse land back on its feet. Cautiously, she opened her eyes, only for them to go wide with surprise upon seeing a familiar steel cold broad back. Still mounted on his horse, Levi had maneuvered himself to stand before her protectively, a sword in each hand.

Slowly he turned his head, eyeing each and every person before him. When he did so, Kagome finally caught glimpse of his face, and she felt a shudder go through her at the sight of the anger etched into his expression. Without even uttering a word—Just by his presence alone, the male sent the crowd turning away.

"Tch." When they all finally dispersed he let loose an annoyed snort and placed his swords back onto their holsters. "You're more trouble then you are worth." He mumbled beneath his breath as he took position beside her once more.

She sent him a heated look. "What is that supposed to—" Before she could finish her sentence, something draped over her and she paused.

She looked down at herself and saw that he had placed his green cloak over her shoulders. The cloth was much larger than her, and without even meaning to it completely engulfed her body and hid her tied hands under the green fabric, covering everything except her legs and head.

"If you wear this, you won't stand out so much." Came his gruff words.

She continued to look down for several seconds, then she sighed, unable to be upset. "Thank you." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, feeling heat gathering into her cheeks in embarrassment.

He seemed shocked at first, but then his expression turned into a smirk of amusement. "Are you actually thanking me for something?" He repeated her earlier words, teasing her.

She felt her cheeks becoming even hotter and she turned her head away. "Don't expect me to say it again—"

"Next time I guess you will just have to save yourself then."

"If my hands were untied I could have, you know." Then mumbled beneath her breath. "They just caught me off guard is all."

"Right." He chuckled and flipped the hood on the cloak, covering her head and face. "Come on then princess, let's go." He reached out and grabbed the reins that he released sometime during the incident, and once again led the way through the city.

She tried to sound tough. "I'm not a princess…" But she sounded more like a pouting child.


	14. Pure

As they strolled through the crowded city, Kagome kept unusually silent the whole time—"Why have you not let me go yet?" Well, maybe not the _whole_ time—

"You expect us to just let a possible enemy loose within our walls?" Levi sent her a 'are you stupid' stare.

"You know I'm not an enemy, and I told you that I can't hurt humans with my powers." Yet he just continue to stare at her and she sighed. "You still don't trust me."

He gave a snort, as if it was obvious. "Of course."

"Then where are we going?"

"Everyone is headed to the base." He answered.

"So I'm going to your base?" He gave her the 'you are stupid' stare again and she sighed. "What? Don't want me to know the location of your top-secret base? Don't trust me with that either?" She rolled her eyes.

Levi sighed. "Before you can roam freely, you must be assessed by someone of higher power. After you have been judged, and acquitted of any and all suspicions, we will allow you to do what you want, if it is deemed you're indeed trustworthy and harmless as you say."

"I don't have time for that." She grumbled. "I have my own reason for coming here, you know."

"And what reason is that?" He asked.

"I was wanting visit your library."

"Library?" He turned his gaze to her. "Why would you want to go there?"

"Why else would someone want to go to a library? To read." She laughed at him.

"Hmm." He stared at her for several moments, then he nodded his head. "I will take you there."

She tilted her head at him. "You will?"

"You can't go on your own so I will have to escort you. It is a simple enough request."

His words surprised her. "Thank you." She smiled at him. "You're not so bad after all, Shorty." His eyebrow gave a small twitch of annoyance upon hearing the word 'shorty', and she laughed. "You saved me from that crowd too."

"I was ordered to guard you, that is all."

Yet she just giggled at his words. "You don't have to act all tough ya know." She looked down at the cloak that still covered her body, smiling her herself. His strong scent was heavily soaked in the green fabric. She could smell it with every inhale. It surrounded her, and the manly aroma oddly enough relaxed her.

She closed her eyes and sighed— "Tch." She opened her eyes back up and glanced over, seeing him rubbing his leg with his face slightly scrunched up in discomfort. After he removed his hand he acted as if everything was fine once again.

"Your leg is hurt, isn't it?" He turned his head to stare at her, his eyes narrowing in her direction. "I didn't mean it as an insult or anything, pointing out your weakness—I was just going to offer to heal your leg for you."

He turned his head away. "I will wrap it myself and fix it when I get back to base."

Her lips thinned to a small line as she frowned. "That is not what I meant." She told him. "I mean **heal** it." She repeated. "If I use my powers, I can heal your leg." She leaning towards him, she reached out her tied hands to his legs. "All I have to do is touch it and—" Just as her fingers was about to touch his thigh, her hands were slapped away. "Hey!"

She glared at him, yet he returned it with just as much vigor. "I don't need your help."

"Alright then…** grouch**." She mumbled beneath her breath and turned away from him.

Once again, uncomfortable silence surrounded the two. "Girl." That is until Levi called to her. "The power you spoke of. What is it?"

"I already told you." She sighed. "And don't call me 'girl'."

"Don't call me short." Was his reply and she rolled her eyes at him.

"If you really want to know, I was born with theses powers." She told him. "I was told the power came from god, to help us defeat demons: Monsters who killed and ate humans." She continued. "My power is all about purity. I purify evil, like demons, and Titans. They are 'unpure' creatures and must be cleansed of their evil." She shifted in her seat, speaking the words as if they were engraved into her memory. "I was told that I can only use my gift if my soul, heart, and body stayed pure. If I ever lose that, I forfeit my powers." Hearing an amused sound from beside her she glanced at him. "What is it?"

"Pure body hmm?" He turned towards her and smirked. "So you really are **innocent**." A.K.A 'So you are a virgin?'

The people around her that could hear, were laughing at her, and she felt her cheeks instantly become red in embarrassment. _"Perverted old geezer!"_ She growled at him in Japanese, her cheeks still flaming red.

"What did you just say?" He questioned with a sneer, agitated that he couldn't understand her.

"I called you a dirty old man!" She plainly told him.

"I'm not surprised you call me old, since I'm probably twice your age, little girl."

"I'm not a kid! I'm 25!" There's no way he's twice her age.

"You are still a child." He poked her in the forehead—"Here" – Then he slipped his hand in the green cloak. He placed his palm against her stomach, over her clothes and his hand started to go downward, making her squirm—"And here." She let out a squeak when his touch went down a little too far.

She took her tied hands and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away from her. _"Damn Letcher! You're worse than Miroku!"_ At this point she began cussing the man out in her native tongue.

Mikasa, who was near the end of the group, could hear the miko's shouting from where she was, and slowly, her cheeks started becoming encased in red at hearing such foul words. Yet the whole time he was being shouted at, Levi just smirked, ignoring her as he led their horses to the gate.

Kagome continued her rant, until darkness suddenly came over her as she was taken underneath a tunnel, going through another gate. Her senses were calling to her once again, feeling a Titan close by. She glanced at the stone for several seconds, until they were completely passed the small tunnel. On the other side, it was no longer a city, and instead Kagome was greeted by a wide and open area. She guessed they used it for fields and farms.

As they walked further from the wall, Kagome glanced over her shoulder once more, still sensing the odd feeling—"Hey, Shrimp."

Levi paused and looked towards her. "What is a shrimp?"

"You know, those tiny fish in the ocean—" Kagome shook her head, realizing they probably never seen the ocean before—of course he wouldn't know what a shrimp was—"It's another nickname for short people." At this, his eyebrows angled together in anger. "But that's not the point." She told him. "Are their Titans in the walls of the city?"

His expression turned serious, his eyes narrowing at her. "Why do you say that?"

"I sense them."

He waited before finally answering her. "No Titan has ever gotten through Wall Rosa… yet."

His words confused her. Maybe he misunderstood what she meant? Before she could question it further, he turned his back to her once more. Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the large wall behind her—A certain blonde leader quickly approaching them came into her line of sight.

Erwin waited until he was beside Levi, before speaking. "I am going to go ahead and turn in our reports." His blue orbs then shifted so that he glanced at her. "I will also inform them about our new companion. While I do so, you are to continue watching over her." He ordered him. "The hearing will most likely be held within a few days. After the events with Jaeger are settled down."

Hearing?

"Hmph." Levi nodded, acknowledge his words. "I am taking her to the library."

The blonde stared at the shorter male for a while. Kagome became tense, thinking he would object- "I will meet you there when I am finished." But he didn't. With that, the male pulled hard on his reins and prompted his horse to move forward. The animal gave a snort and quickly picked up speed, pulling ahead.

After he was gone, Kagome was still confused about what the blonde said, so she asked Levi. "Hearing? If there is something wrong with his ears, I can heal them for him if he wants?"

His lips curved ever so much in amusement, and he laughed through his nose. "Not that kind of hearing." Was all he said, which left Kagome even more confused.

Kagome noticed that soon after that, the rest of the group turned away, heading off somewhere, while her and Levi continued onward. "We are headed in the same direction as Erwin?" She noticed.

"Yes." He answered. "The courthouse is in the next city." It wasn't long after he spoke those words, that she could see another wall peeking out in the distance. They were crossing another wall?

"The library is in the courthouse?" That's little odd…

Levi never answered her, and instead turned his gaze downward. Seeing this, Kagome shifted in her spot anxiously, and didn't ask any more questions on the matter.


	15. Library With No Books

Kagome was rather impressed with the size of the building she was brought to. "This is a pretty big building for a courthouse." She spoke up. "Is it because of the library?"

Levi just gave a shrug of his shoulders, and prompted her to pick up her speed as they scaled the stairs. Her own shoulders deflated and her chest ached at his vague reply, dodging the question.

She still was wearing his cloak, concealing her tied hands as she kept pace a little behind him. Because of that, they were not stopped or questioned at the entrance, and allowed inside. Even so, it was rather odd to her, but it might have been due to the fact that they recognized Levi…

"Hey." She called out to him with a whisper, and within a few jogs caught up to him. "You going to untie me or what?" Her hands peaked out between the green fabric. "I can't read any books with them like this." He stared at her, and she huffed. "I'm not going to run away or anything."

"I'll free you when we get there."

Kagome nibbled on her lower lip and once again hid her hands underneath the cloth. The uneasy feeling in her grew and she lowered her head. "I see…" She turned her gaze to the side, and counted the doors passing by as they walked down the hallways.

What few people were around, slowly vanished the further they walked. The sound of their footsteps became an eerie echo through the empty corridor. She continued to abuse her lip, as a sadness filled her and she sighed, knowing what was to come.

As they started to descend down a flight of stairs, Kagome no longer had any doubt in her mind and she felt her chest ache. Another sigh left her lips. The sound vibrated off the cold stone around her, and caused a chill to go through her spine.

She knew what was happening. He also knew that she caught on as well— "The library is the in basement?" So she thought she would make light of the situation anyway to ease her tension. Pretending to still be ignorant.

"Yes." Was his reply. She wasn't sure if he said this to be sarcastic, or if he was trying to make her laugh—It didn't work. In fact, she was a little mad at him right now—

They continued their stroll to the library, passing by torches placed onto the wall—a very dim and poorly lit source of light in the windowless cellar. She unconsciously shivered, and another sigh came from her mouth.

After a few more turns, Levi came to a stop, and she copied him, halting her movements. He turned, and motioned with his chin, and she glanced over.

The room was large, which surprised her a little. Guess she got the VIP treatment or something—But the large room was shadowed by the thick iron bars in front of it. The gate was already open, as if they were expecting her. As she looked at it, a sad smile appeared on her face.

Without missing a beat she turned towards the male and said "This library sucks. Doesn't even have any books…"

He gave a small noise at her comment. "Your trial will be in a few days, until then you were to be brought here, as I was ordered."

"Ordered?" She repeated. "When was you ordered?" She has been with him the whole time-

_"Stay." He pointed down at the ground and Kagome frowned at him. She wasn't a dog…_

_Yet she didn't argue and let the two men converse amongst themselves out of hearing._

As the memory surfaced from her thoughts, Kagome's eyebrows angled together. "You planned this from the beginning." They never trusted her from the start—

"Of course." He motioned to the cell again. "Now get inside."

"I can still escape."

Her words made him give a small chuckle in amusement— But then he stopped, seeing the look on her face. "You are serious."

"I have chosen to be here." She told him. "I chose to go to your group. I chose to revive your men. I chose to let you tie me up. I chose to quietly comply and follow you without a fight." She motioned with her eyes at the stone around her. "I can still escape." She repeated. "I have always had that option, but I chose not to because I trusted you and your people—Once I go in the cell, I cross that line and put everything in your hands completely." She turned to face him. "So it will be my choice to go inside there too." She looked at the cell. "But to do something like that, there has to be trust." Slowly, she spoke those words, hoping he would understand. "You have some honor, I know this because our deal to keep me safe only lasted until we got to the city, yet you protected me from that crowd." She looked down at the cloak that was still around her. "I will go inside the cell, but you must promise me—Give me your word that I will not be harmed." She looked back up at him, her blue orbs filled with cold tension. "Once I go in there—I am at your mercy and I cannot escape— I have to completely trust you—but I won't go in there until you trust me too." The whole time she spoke, he has kept his face expressionless, so she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "A mutual agreement—I go in there without a fight, if you give me your word I will not be hurt."

"Very well. I give you my word—"

"Your word as a commander." She told him. "Your word and honor, upon the lives of your comrades and subordinates." At this, Levi hesitated. He looked at the cell, then his gaze lowered to the ground. Kagome sighed. "I see…" She looked away sadly, then took a step forward and entered the cell. She turned around to face him, only to see the surprised look on his face. "What? Not going to lock me in?" The shock didn't last long though, her words snapping him out of his daze.

He reached up and wrapped his fingers around the door bars. He paused, and stared at her. He lowered his hand then walked into the cell with her. She opened her mouth, about to ask what he was doing, but then he reached into the cloak—with a hum he pulled out her sword, and placed it into his belt for safe keeping. He then turned and walked out of the cell. He closed the large iron door, the clicking sound as it locked in place made her shiver as a chill went through her.

After the echo of the heavy metal closing vibrated through the air, an uneasy stillness was left over. Levi took a few steps back and her blue eyes locked onto his steel orbs. Kagome couldn't help but notice how similar in color they are to the bars that now stood between them.

A familiar _thump, thump_ of boots was entering her ears, the sound getting clearer and louder, signaling they were approaching. "Didn't put up a fight?" A pair of fuzzy blonde eyebrows came into her vision.

"No." Levi replied.

"That will look good in the trial then." As Erwin said this he turned to face her.

The miko shrugged, not carrying either way. She raised her tied hands and grabbed the cloak around her, pulling it off. "This is yours." She extended her hands through the gaps in the bars, his cloak in her grasp.

Levi took it and placed it back onto his shoulders. He reached into his side and pulled out Tenseiga. "I'll cut you free." He withdrew the blade.

"Umm, that won't work—" He sliced downward. After a moment he stared at her hands, which were still tied and then looked at the blade. "I told you, it doesn't cut…" She sighed.

"Odd…" Levi whispered mostly to himself and looked at the blade in a new light.

He then shrugged and put the blade back into its sheath. Erwin watched the exchange wordlessly, but an intrigued look was on his face as he stared at the blade. Levi then used his hands and took off the ropes bounding her wrists. She reached up and rubbed the sore appendages. Hearing the sound of footsteps retreating, she looked up again, and saw the blonde leader leaving. Levi, on the other hand, was still staring at her.

"Levi?" Erwin paused and glanced over his shoulder.

The short male's eyes narrowed at her, his expression turning serious. "I give you my word."

"Huh?" She stopped her rubbing and stared at him in puzzlement.

"I give you my word that you will not be harmed."

Why is he saying this now? She is already in the cell, he didn't have to promise such a thing. Yet oddly enough, even though she knew it was stupid of her for having such false hope, his words caused warmth to spread in her chest and comfort her somewhat.

Her expression softened towards him in gratitude, and sad smile appeared on her face. "Thank you…"

He nodded his head, then turned walked away, his cloak giving a dramatic 'swoosh' when he did so. She walked up to the bars and pressed her face against the steel, so she could continue to watch their retreating backs as much as she could, until they disappeared around the corner and away from sight.

When she finally pulled away from the cold bars, a long sigh escaped her lips. She touched the hard metal, feeling it under her fingertips.

"_What a mess I gotten myself into." _She knew it would only end badly for her, going down this path, but she didn't want to sneak into the city or cause harm. She just wanted to go home—No need to make unnecessary trouble for the people in this world, and she couldn't sit back and let those people die when she could help them. Sesshomaru told her once that her kindness was her greatest weak point. _"Sesshomaru…"_ What would he say if he were here right now?

"_Fool. That naïve way of thinking that you have will kill you one day. Someone like you, does not belong in a world built on bloodshed such as this one." _

Like always, Sesshomaru was right, and she hated him for it.

The best thing to do now was to get some sleep while she could. With another sigh, she laid down on the metal framed bed that was placed in the corner. She curled her hands up to her chin and closed her eyes. A spicy mescaline scent wafted into her nose and she paused. She lifted up her long sleeves closer to her face and the scent got stronger.

A small smile appeared on lips when she realized that some of Levi's scent had transferred onto her own clothing from his cloak. She pulled her sleeve covered hands as close to her face as she could. Almost smothering herself as the calming manly aroma surrounded her senses, blocking out the musty odor of the prison.

It was as if his scent took her away from this place, allowing her to forget where she was for just a brief moment. Without even thinking about it, her mind drifted off into slumber.

The loud sound of metal slamming against metal rang out, and Kagome snapped her eyes open. Her body moved on its own before her brain even completely registered what was happening, and she was on her feet, her body facing the door. Her mind started to clear quickly and she now saw the man standing before her.

The moment her eyes locked onto his cold gaze, her face turned emotionless like a rock, and her body became straight, prepared. So it begins…

"You know why I am here?" He asked with a foxlike smile.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Yes."

"Ah, then we can just cut out the chit chat and get right to business then? Great." He took the few steps needed in closing the distance between them. Kagome didn't move, there was no point in running away, she knew this before she even entered this cell—"I'm not a very patient man, you see." His smile never fell as he told her this. "So you will tell me about that blade of yours, and how it works."

She smirked. "What? It not working for you? That's odd, it works for me…" There was a blur and before Kagome could react she felt a powerful blow across her jaw, sending her head whipping to the side.

"I also don't like smartass comments either." The man warned her. "Just give me the information I want, and I won't have to rough up that pretty face of yours."

Yet the smirk never left, even as a trail of blood leaked from her lips. "Have you tried it underneath the light of a full moon—" His fist hit hard, making her stumble. Before she could catch her balance she was hit a second time and she landed onto the ground in a daze.

His boot stomped down on the arm that was lying beside her head. Pain instantly shot up the limb, and she bit her lip to hold back her voice. "I told you I'm not a very patient man."

She looked up at the man, but instead of fear, or even hate, she held great sadness in her eyes. "_I pity you."_ As she said this, a regal figure was casting a great shadow in her mind. _"For what he will do to you after this is over with…"_

"What are you saying? I can't understand you girl!"

Sesshomaru's words came back to her, and she smiled. _"Ten days…" He told her. "If you do not return my blade to me in ten days… I will hunt you down." _

"_But it is your choice you have brought upon yourself_…" Kagome wasn't sure if at that point she was referring to the man, or to her own choices that lead her here to begin with…

She will have to take her punishment for her choices, just like this man will.

"Speak English!" With a growl the man raised his leg up and brought it down again on the same spot, and Kagome swore she heard a crack. Her mouth opened up to release a scream in pain.

Ten days…

It was the only thought on her mind, repeating over and over again like a broken record.

Ten days…


	16. Seeing An Old Friend

After he left the female with her own kind, Sesshomaru flew off, back towards the direction where they first awoke. Dogs naturally know where they are, and the way around their territory, mostly by scent. As Sesshomaru was in the air, he raised his chin up just enough to scent the air, trying to get a feel of something familiar to him. After a while, Sesshomaru realized that he was still limited in his human shape, so he morphed into his true form.

His senses were more powerful in his bestial form, so he allowed his instincts to guide him. It didn't take long for him to grasp something in the air, and he took off in a sprint through the sky, enjoying the wind through his snow white fur.

In his true form, the time it took to return was easily cut in half. Beyond that he followed his nose, filtering through the odd odors to find the familiar stale fragrance hiding beneath. Through several leaps and bounds through the air, the demon dog began to feel something around him.

He was now upon his land—The western land.

He had no real proof of this, for even the scent of his territory had shifted and changed. He could no longer see or sense anything familiar in the lands—but he knew, deep down in his core. His instincts was telling him he was home, and he knew to trust them.

He lifted his muzzle in the air and took a deep breath. He was searching for something in the wind, as his thoughts bordered on the brink of pure hope, more than anything.

Just as he was thinking that, his sensitive nose picked up the trail and he could feel his legs moving faster.

Approaching a large forest, Sesshomaru began to descend. His demonic body began receding, dissolving away to reveal his smaller from. When his feet touched the ground, he landed with two legs instead of four. His Mokomoko wrapped around his shoulder trailed behind him, floating softly.

His golden irises gazed at the tree before him, impressed by its size. He has grown even greater since he last saw him…

With long and fluent strides, he stood before the large magnolia tree. _"Who is it that approaches?"_ A old and harsh voice echoed amongst the trees.

"_It is I, Sesshomaru." _Sesshomaru replied.

"_Sesshomaru?"_ Slowly, the bark in the tree morphed, revealing an elderly face within its rough exterior. _"So you have finally returned?"_ The face changed into a pained but happy expression. _"Took you long enough… Almost 2,500 years…" _

Sesshomaru could tell by the tone in his voice that he was not angry, but instead trying to humor the dog demon. In his own way, the tree was trying to calm the demon down from the shock of this news: They were sent 2,500 years into the future.

He did a poor job of it, but Sesshomaru could not blame the tree. Such things was hard for the tree demon to grasp effectively… He has always been that way.

"_Time hasn't changed you much, old companion_." Sesshomaru replied.

"_I may not have changed, but the world you once knew has_." The tree told him.

"_Tell me, __Bokuseno—Tell me everything that I have missed."_

The tree demon released a tired sigh. _"It will take some time…"_


	17. Broken Promise

"I give you my word."

The girl stopped rubbing her wrists and stared at him in puzzlement. "Huh?"

"I give you my word that you will not be harmed."

Her expression softened towards him in gratitude, and sad smile appeared on her face. "Thank you…"

He nodded his head, then turned walked away, leaving the girl alone in the cell he was ordered to put her in. Within a few strides he caught up to Erwin, and they headed towards the exit. It wasn't until they turned the corner, out of sight and hearing, did his commander speak.

"You should not have made such a promise."

He glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Why?"

Erwin turned his head to look at him for a moment as they continued walking, only to turn his head away. He never answered his question. This fact both perplexed him, and sent an uneasy feeling in his gut—And his gut is usually never wrong.

It has been several days since he made his promise to the strange girl, and he now stood in the courthouse. In those days, they had fought the female Titan, Annie Leonhart, and failed to capture her, _awake_. She is now held beneath the basement of the Scout's base, for safe keeping until she could be removed from the crystal cocoon around her.

Jaeger was able to win the fight, if you would call that a win, but they lost many lives during the struggle. And the girl that could have saved them all was stuck behind bars—What a waste. Just the thought made his jaw clinch in aggravation. He hates pointless deaths…

This whole thing was pointless—That girl should have been with them, but she wasn't, and all those lives were lost. It sickened him.

But now they could set things right, and if all goes well, the girl will be on their side. No more lives will be forfeited. No more death beyond the walls. Just the thought sent him in a better mood and he shifted in his spot.

"Tch." He huffed when a pain shot through his leg. "Standing here for so long is a pain." He made the comment as he shifted his weight off his leg as best he could while he stood with the rest of his comrades.

"Shouldn't be too long now." Erwin, who was standing beside him, told him.

The male had a sense of Deja'vu, reminding him of Jaeger's trial that was held over a month ago. Hell, they were even in the same room. The only difference was the boy in question was not chained in the center of the room, but instead stood beside him. Levi glanced at the boy, noticing his uneasiness, and he couldn't blame him—What memories he had of the place wasn't exactly a positive experience.

Then he heard the heavy sounds of metal moving, and the loud creaking of the large door being opened. "Finally." The word whispered from his lips as he closed his eyes and sighed. He heard the footsteps approaching. His body relaxed a little, knowing it was going to start soon, which means it was going to be over with soon. Another pain shot up his leg. "Tch." His eyebrows came together in pain and he made a noise of discomfort—

A loud sound echoed in the quiet room and Levi instantly snapped his eyes open in surprise at the noise. It sounded like something fell…

His gaze lowed, and his body froze, his eyes becoming small specks of black in the sea of white in shock at what was before him.

The girl was lying not even a foot away from him, at his feet, upon the platform where she was supposed to be sitting. Her hands were chained behind her back, her clothes were torn and cut everywhere. Any spot not ripped, had old and new blood staining the fabric. Any visible areas showing was marked with black bruises. Her hair was drenched with a mixture of dirt, sweat, and blood.

She was on her stomach, her face pointing in his direction, so he clearly saw the tired and pained expression on it—what little he could see through the blood that was still pouring from an unseen head injury, and leaking into her eyes. By the looks of things, she had fallen, too exhausted to climb the two steps needed and she collapsed—Her body hitting so hard upon the concrete that it left a splatter impression upon the force from the blood and open wounds upon her body.

In that instant he turned his head toward his commander, for questions, only to see that his leader did not look surprised like he was. In that moment, Levi figured out that Erwin knew this would happen—Anger started to boil within him as he turned his gaze back to the girl, but once he saw her, his anger was mixed with unbearable guilt, and his face contorted.

In that instant, the girl's unfocused eyes locked onto his and a sad smile appeared on her blood soaked face. It was the same look she gave him, after he gave his promise—His word she wouldn't be harmed…

She knew that this would happen—Erwin knew that she was going to be tortured- Was he really the only one who was so blind?

He felt guilty, ashamed, enraged—"What the hell happened?" The words came out of his lips without control as he sent his heated gaze towards the guards who brought her.

"Levi." Erwin tone held warning, but Levi couldn't hear it over the roaring of the blood in his own ears.

"She fell down the steps on the way here." The guard said with a smirk.

Bullshit!

Levi's body started moving on it's own and he took a step towards the man—A firm hand placed upon his shoulder caused him to pause. "Levi." His commander's voice got through to him, and he snapped out of his blind rage, remember the situation they were in.

Slowly, he placed his foot back where it was before. Once again stood in his assigned spot, except this time, his hands were balling into tight fists by his side. He can't cause a scene, it would ruin their chances to get the girl on their side…

"Get up!" The guard reached out and grabbed the girl by the chain at her wrists and lifted her up backwards, forcing her arms to pull her up at the odd positon.

A pained look showed on the girls face, but she didn't cry out. Now sitting up, the two men put the steel beam over the chain, locking the girl into place. Unable to hold herself up, she just braced herself against the cold steel behind her, her head leaned back as well. She released a sigh, and closed her eyes.

As she sat there, with her eyes closed like that, she almost looked dead. Levi, unable to take the cold feelings swirling in him, looked away from her beaten and bloody body. His leg gave another shot of pain, but he never even flinched this time— Compared to hers, his pain was just a paper cut, and he had no right to complain about it. His fist clinched so tightly, he could feel the sting of pain, and warm blood filled his palm.

He had no right... He had no right—

No, he shouldn't look away—He can't— He cannot look away from such courage. It would be insulting to her and her sacrifice.

He turned his gaze back to the girl. The moment he saw her again, the feelings returned, sending another wave of anger and guilt through him—The emotions consumed him, but he endured it, as his own way of punishing himself…

That day Levi found out that his word…

_"I give you my word that you will not be harmed." _

His word wasn't worth shit…


	18. The Trial

How long has she been here?

The questioned entered her mind as she limply hung on the wall, chained by her wrists, placed above her head. She was constantly keeping her thoughts away from the pain, blocking it out, and doing so left her mind wandering else were.

The first thing she thought of, after regaining consciousness again, was the fact that she was not alone in the cell. It was unclear to her how long she had been passed out. He wasn't a patient man, or so he says, so it must not have been for long. The second thought that came to her mind was how long she had been trapped.

The thing about torture is that it seems to last forever. For that reason, her sense of time has been lost to her, and the fact that no windows were placed in the underground caller.

One thing she did know for certain, was that it was not the tenth day yet. How did she know this? After the tenth day, Sesshomaru would come. When he did there would be screaming and sounds of destruction in his wake. The cries of chaos and death would be loud enough to pierce beneath the ground and into her cell, but she has not heard such commotion, so it seems the tenth day has not arrived yet.

She has heard something similar to the sound though, along with a spike in her senses, but it was not a demon, and the screams did not last long. It was another battle, one that involved two Titans. How they got through the wall, Kagome wasn't sure, but the thoughts and possibilities was one way to escape her prison of pain.

It was enjoyable at first, picturing all the different ways Titans could have snuck inside the wall, but after Kagome pictured aliens dropping a huge Titan from the sky, the miko believed herself to have gone insane, and stopped thinking about it to protect what little sanity she had left of herself.

"You are one tough bitch, I give you that…" The male's voice cut through her thoughts. Oh, yes, that's right, he has been saying something the whole time— Kagome has learned the art of ignoring the man completely, so she never noticed- "After the trial, I'll get to have more time with you." His words held a hint of enjoyment. "I'll break that spirit of yours, girl."

There was a loud rattle in the room and suddenly her wrists were free from the wall. She gave a grunt when her body fell onto the floor instantly, not expecting the heavy weight upon her weak legs. The man laughed as he looked down at her crumbled body on the dirty ground.

"Get up." He kicked her side, but she didn't cry out. The kick rolled her onto her back, and she found herself staring at the ceiling.

Her legs hurt. Her body hurt. Her head was throbbing. Her vision was burred. To tell you the truth, she thought she was imaging the whole thing—Did he really just free her? No, it has to be a trick, like last time…

Damn! Her arms hurt—Well, her arms were cold and numb, but now that the blood was starting to flow through them again, the odd prickling of pain started to wash through them. Pain—She was getting used to it, learned to block it out, but the sudden odd feeling of this new pain was different and unexpected.

A groan went through her dry throat. Her torturer laughed at the sound, enjoying it. "If I'd known you would have made that noise, I would have let you go sooner…" He gave a motioned with his hand.

Two men walked in, and grabbed her by the arms—The moment one of the men touched her bicep, pain shot through her, but she bit her lower lip and held back the scream. It was the arm that the man fractured the first time he stomped on it—She has kept it hidden from him, knowing that if he found out, he would have abused it, taken advantage of it—He would have most likely broken it.

She has kept herself strong during the torture, holding back her screams and keeping quiet. He didn't like that. Seeing him mad made her happy. But if he found out about her arm, he would have done worse, and even she can't hold out for too long…

She felt the cold shackles biting her flesh once more, chaining her wrists behind her back. With a shove, they pushed her forward and she stumbled. She almost fell, but she caught herself, her shoulder hitting the iron bars. She leaned against the cold steel for support as her labored breathing burned her lungs.

"Go on!" One of the men harshly jabbed her with the end of their rifle, prompting her forward. She took a few steps, only to stagger out of her cell, and finding herself leaning against the wall placed on the other side.

"Come on, move it!" One of them poked her with his gun and she wanted to growl at him in frustration at the prodding.

She opened her mouth to shout at him, but then he jabbed her in the ribs, and instead a grunt of pain fell out. Fox-face found it rather amusing and he laughed. "Useless girl." Fox-face sneered. "She shouldn't be any trouble." He motioned for them to continue on without him and they saluted him—Such an odd salute. She has never seen one like it before—She was suddenly shoved again with the butt of the man's rifle, and her feet began moving forward.

With staggered movements, she limped along the dark and damp basement. A guard was in front of her, leading the way, while the other was behind her, giving a shove when he got tired of her slow pace. Every so often, she would trip over her own feet, if not her clothes.

Her once nice outfit, was now torn to shreds. Her shirt sleeves were missing entirely, ripped off at the cut made into the miko garb. Everything else was torn or covered in dirt and blood. One of her pant legs was shredded into long strips, and she kept tripping over the fabric as it tangled it's way beneath her feet as she walked.

Her legs felt like noodles, and by the time she was done climbing the stairs out of the cellar, every step she took felt like 10tons of weight was attached to each of her ankles. She was dragging her feet and wobbling. Several times her steps faltered and she leaned onto the wall for support. Yet she was only able to take a few breathes before she was shoved again, forced to continue.

Her mind was numb, trying to block everything out, but by doing so, she felt extremely exhausted. Her legs at this point, no longer felt attached to her body, and it was as if they were moving without her command. Her body was so exhausted, she felt nothing but coldness and numb all over. It was as if she wasn't even inside of her own flesh, and was watching someone else's legs moving one wobbling step at a time beneath her.

It was so odd, being in such a state. Yet the pain in her body had vanished along with every other physical sensation, and she felt a sigh of relief go through her. Her mind was in a hazed, unable to comprehend much of anything around her.

The loud creaking of the heavy doors in front of her, finally snapped her out of her daze. One of the guards held the door open for her—She felt another harsh shove in her back and she stumbled forwards into the room. The only thing she saw was the huge room and many eyes gazing in her direction, before she felt another shove from behind.

Her feet tripped over each other, but she caught herself before she fell flat on her face. Seeing the narrow path between the two groups, leading up to the platform, Kagome made a guess that's where she was supposed to go, so her feet began moving on their own again when she felt the familiar feeling of a barrel rifle pressed against her spine.

Her body was exhausted, and her head was hanging low, unable to support itself. Her hair was blocking most of her view. She saw the step, and lifted her foot, but it was as if her body couldn't understand, and she was unable to lift it high enough to take the step. She stumbled when her foot snagged on the small step and she slammed into the concrete with no grace at all, like a fallen giant. Almost sounded like one too.

Damn, it was like a belly flop into the ground—that hurt! As the thought crossed her mind, a certain sliver haired half-demon entered her memories and pain hit her, and it wasn't from her body, but in her heart. So this is what it felt like every time she sat him? Well… close enough anyway…

As her thoughts got lost, her eyes spotted a familiar figure, standing just an arm's length away from her fallen form.

Well, if it isn't Shorty…

The horrified look on his face almost surprised her, but then he turned his gaze to his commander. Erwin on the other hand, was not surprised. He knew this was going to happen to her—But Levi did not?

As if to answer her question, he turned his eyes back to her, rage clearly shown on his face, only for the expression to contort as guilt mixed in with his emotions. That look alone told her everything: He truly had no idea that she was going to be beaten…

For some reason, she felt slightly relieved at this, and a sad smile appeared on her face.

"What the hell happened?" Levi sent a heated gaze behind her, probably at the guards.

"Levi." Erwin gave a small warning, but Levi didn't seem to hear him.

A voice came behind her, one she was quite familiar with since he kept repeating 'hurry up' the whole time she was walking. "She fell down the steps on the way here."

What a load of bull—she heard shuffling and she noticed Levi taking a step, as if he was going to pummel the man to death.

A firm hand was placed upon his shoulder. "Levi." His commander's voice got through to him this time, causing him to stop.

Slowly, he placed his foot back where it was before, and stood in his spot. Yet his body was tense, and his face still revealed his anger-

"Get up!" She heard the order right before she felt her arms pulled backwards from her wrists, forcing her off the ground.

As pain shot from her injured arm, her face twisted in pain, but she held back her voice. She was then dragged over, before loud heavy sounds came from behind her. She twisted her hands and wrists, noticing she was locked in pace. Unable to move, she just sat there. She leaned her back against the metal bar they put behind her. The coldness seeped through her clothes and skin and she sighed in relief at the feeling.

She leaned her head back, being mindful of her wounds, and closed her eyes with another sigh when her head rested against the cold steel. She wasn't sure why it felt so good against her already cold body, but it did. The throbbing in her skull was starting to reseed as well as she tried to ignore everyone around her.


	19. The Military Police and Scout's Proposal

Where was she? What was going on? Then she remembered that she was brought to the courthouse, and Levi did mention something about a trial. So he was actually telling the truth about that? She was having a hearing? For what? To judge and see if she was dangerous or not?

She felt a harsh jab in her shoulder, making her snap open her eyes and flinch. "Answer the question!" Came an irritated shout from the guard behind her.

Question?

She looked around, noticing everyone was still staring at her. _"My apologies, I was enjoying a moment of not having my face being punched repeatedly." _

"We know you can speak English." Hearing a low and deep tone Kagome looked up, finding herself staring at a man who sat before her. An air of superiority surrounded him. He must be the judge. "But I will ask again: You are Kagome Higurashi, correct?"

"No. I'm not." Her voice was cracked and horse. "It seems you have the wrong person. Can you free me so I can go home now?"

She heard the guard shift behind her, as he raised his rifle in the air to hit her with the butt end, but then the judge raised his hand up and stopped him. "I'm glad to see you still have some spirit left after your… unfortunate fall." His tone held disgust as he spoke those words. Seems he was not happy with her treatment… that's good. Maybe he will show some pity. "We will proceed then, Miss Higurashi." He shuffled the papers that was in front of him. "I have been informed and read all the reports given to me. It is my choice whether you are considered a threat to humankind or not. You will be put under surveillance with one of the regiments to monitor your movements until such a time where you either prove yourself trustworthy, or are no threat to humankind within these walls. Do you understand?"

"_Trustworthy? I figure I'm the most trustworthy one in this room. I haven't once lied to any of you. I didn't put up a fight, and I entered that cell without problems. On top of that, I surely wouldn't have tortured helpless captives put under my care." _

"Mikasa Ackerman." The judge called out.

"Y-yes?" The girl jumped, surprised at hearing her name.

"I read in the reports you understand her language. Translate." He ordered.

The girl looked like she was struggling to comply with the command. She didn't really want to repeat them. It might have something to do with the 'tortured captives' part-"She said—"

"I said that I understood—" Kagome spat out some blood from her mouth. "Sir."

His eyes narrowed at the miko. "Good." But he didn't question her. "From now on speak English. If you answer in your language, I will ask Ackerman to translate so you cannot hide anything, is that understood?" The only answer he got was a tired sigh from the female sitting before him. She leaned her head back onto the cool post and closed her eyes. "You will either be placed with the Scout Regiment—" She opened her eyes just enough to glance Levi and Erwin's group—"Or the Military Police." She then looked at the men on the right side.

She noticed that they wore the same uniform as Levi and Erwin, but they had different emblems on their jackets—The same one as the guards who dragged her here, and the man who tortured her: A unicorn.

Unicorn… Uni-…. Corn… Corn…?

From that moment on, she decided that they shall be called the 'Cornymen'. The weak guards behind her, are the lackeys, so they will be called the 'Corn-nuggets.' And the men in charge-? Hmm… 'Corn-cobs.' Ugh, thinking about food make her realized she was starving…

"Now let's begin by hearing the proposals. We will start with the Scout Regiment this time."

"Yes, sir." Erwin stood straighter. "I, Erwin Smith, 13th commander of the Scout Regiment, will present our proposal." Well, doesn't he sound all professional? Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, feeling exhausted. She just wanted to sleep- "We of the scout regiment wish to induct Kagome Higurashi as a full-fledged member and use her powers to regain wall Maria." What? She opened her eyes again and gave the male a funny look, but she was surprised that the male was actually looking directly at her. He nodded his head towards her, as if agreeing with his own word. "The Scout Regiment, above all others, has the highest causalities. We would benefit most from her special abilities of reviving the dead, and her unusual powers to kill Titans." He explained. "With the combined forces of Eren Yeager and Kagome Higurashi's powers, we believe the idea of retaking Wall Maria could be will within our grasp." After a dramatic pause for effect, Erwin then added. "That is all."

His words sent a buzz around the courtroom. Several people saying that it is just a repeat of the last hearing. Last hearing? Wonder what they were talking about. She wasn't here, so she didn't know…

"Yes. That does seem like the most logical choice…" The judge mumbled as he flipped through the papers. "Next, I wish to hear the Military Police's proposal."

"Yes." The Corn-cob on the right spoke up. "I, Nial Dawk, commander of the Military Police, will explain our proposal." He began. "The girl is more useful with us. She could tell us more about the blade and…" At that point Kagome decided not to listen to him and she closed her eyes once more.

To her, this wasn't a trial. It was more like a fight on who gets to keep her as their pet… As if she was some object to be sold. She didn't really like that idea.

"And how are you going to get that information?" Levi's sharp tone instantly snapped her out of her thoughts. "Is she suddenly going to fall down some more stairs?" Kagome opened her eyes just in time to see the angry look on his face.

"I assure you, I had nothing to do with her … _accident_." Corn-cob spoke.

"You're right." Levi agreed. "It wasn't an accident." His gaze was still fierce as he said this. Erwin beside him shifted, and Levi calmed down somewhat—holding himself back again with a huff. "Tch."

"I was told that the blade can revive the dead, correct?" The judge spoke up. "Bring the blade forward." As he said this, a man walked up from the side. He was holding Tenseiga in his hands so everyone could see as he stood before the court. "This is the blade in question?"

"Yes." Corn-cob nodded.

The judge looked over at Erwin, and the commander nodded as well. "It is the one." Erwin told him.

"But it does not work, and the sword cannot cut either. What use is it?" The judge asked.

"Once we figure out how it works, and what it is made of, we will make our own." Corn-cob repeated his plan that Kagome ignored the first time he said it. "Such a weapon would be gravely important to humankind's survival, if in the right hands."

"Or maybe you just want the power for yourselves? Like always, the Military Police gets everything while the poor get nothing." A shout from the crowd caused a commotion, as many people began voicing their opinions on the matter.

"Just admit it, you think your lives are more important than everyone else's!" The comment sent people ablaze.

Kagome slowly closed her eyes and sighed, allowing the bickering to continue among the idiots.

She knew this would happen the moment she chose to leave Sesshomaru's side and take Tenseiga with her. It was a very high possibility she would be interrogated on how the sword worked—She knew it, because humans were greedy creatures. It is in their nature. It is also the reason she told Sesshomaru to look after the jewel while she was away. She couldn't let it fall into their hands.

They now have the sword, but they can't use it. It frustrated them, so they sent someone down to 'ask' her some questions on how it worked. They didn't get their answers, and now she is before a trial to see who gets to keep the beat up girl, and her sword that doesn't cut.

It seems they all have forgotten the reason they are holding the trial—To see if she is dangerous… Maybe she should let them know this…? Hmm, wouldn't that be amusing to see?

Maybe she got it wrong? Perhaps this is truly the reason she was brought here after all? To see who would win the fight and get to take her— To take Tenseiga and be able to use its powers. To control death. To live forever.

Quiet a catch really… Who wouldn't want that?

Might be why they are _still_ arguing.

Kagome glanced around the room, seeing all the grown adults bickering like children—Then her eyes fell onto the group to her left, the Scout Regiment: Erwin and Levi's side. They were calm, and stood there quietly, listening, but not saying anything.

"Order!" Several powerful smacks with the Judge's hand had the people becoming quiet once again. "Continue." He motioned towards the Military Police.

"Thank you, Sir." Corn-cob nodded. "Unlike the Scout Regiment, who wishes to horde this new power for themselves. The Military Police want to forge more weapons like this—for the people. Make life better for everyone. We will not have to live in fear of Titans, when we have an invincible army that cannot die."

Was he for real? That's just stupid-

"That sounds promising…"

What? Someone was agreeing with that nonsense?

"It's all lies! They just want to use it for themselves!" The crowd started arguing once again.

As she listened to the shouting, her head started to throb again. She released a sigh, but then a smile slowly curved the corners of her lips as she continued to listen to the idiots fight. It was rather refreshing really, hearing how stupid people can be…

Humans are so greedy and narrow minded. It was rather amusing, actually—A feeling started to bubble in her chest.

Such possibilities of living forever had them on cloud nine—Her shoulders began to shake as she held herself back.

"_Ten days."_

They had no idea that they all are going to die soon…

Unable to hold it anymore, laughter bubbled out of her lungs uncontrollably. She tilted her head back as the sound bellowed out of her dry throat, making her side and body ache, but she didn't care. She laughed and laughed, until tears started to stream from her eyes from both pain and amusement. Her whole body shook from the sound, enjoying herself as her lungs burned and her sore chest constricted.

It took a while for her to calm down, and when she did, she released a long sigh, pleased with herself. God, that felt good. She needed that.

After she was done, she immediately noticed that the entire room was completely silent. Now that she was the center of attention once more, Kagome decided to reveal to them what she thought was so funny…

"I thought this trial was supposed to be about whether or not I was a threat? Not about how useful I could be on one team compared to the other?" She shrugged. "But you know what? It doesn't matter…"

"_Ten days." _

"The Scout Regiment." She glanced at Erwin and Levi.

"_If you do not return my blade to me in ten days…" _

"Or the Military Police." She then looked at Mr. Cob. "Because everyone in this room is going to die."

"_I will hunt you down."_

To be more poetic, she said the next words in her language. _"You will be hunted down by a dog demon." _

"You will be hunted like dogs." Mikasa translated.

Eh, close enough…


	20. Kagome's Proposal: Death

Their shocked faces was just so funny. She couldn't stop the giggles from bubbling in her chest.

"Is that a threat, Higurashi?" The judge was the first one to speak after Kagome's bold declaration.

The miko heard rifles being raised, pointing their guns at her in case she made any sudden movements. "No, I just thought I should warn you." She laughed, finding the whole thing amusing. "And at this point, I'm not sure if I should be happy about it or not, with what I was put through…"

"And how are you going to kill us all, hmm?" One of the corn-nuggets spoke up. "When you can't even escape your chains and break free."

"Oh, no. It won't be me who kills you." She said with a sinister smile. "The owner of that blade, will be the one who takes your head." She revealed. Seeing their questionable looks, she decided to elaborate. "You see, what I didn't tell any of you is that I borrowed that blade from a demon—" She didn't care that most didn't know what a demon was. She let their imagination fly on that one. "Demons have greater power, speed, and their senses are a hundred times—No, a **thousand** times stronger than humans." She laughed. "And the owner of that blade, is named Sesshomaru. He is not only a demon, but he is a lord—A **King**. He is so powerful that his own kind fear his strength."

"She has gone mad!" Corn-Cob shouted.

"I might have." As she said this her laughter grew, her shoulders shaking, making the 'she has lost her mind' idea that more plausible. "But I speak the truth." She told them. "I just thought I should warn you that he will be coming." Her smile turned into a smirk. "Because I am just nice that way." And to see all of their fearful expressions…

Yet sadly enough, no one looked scared. "She speaks nothing but lies! No one was with the girl when she was taken. Even if what she says was true, he cannot pass the wall."

His words sent another roll of laughter through her, and her sides was beginning to ache with pain. When she was done laughing at his stupidity, she decided to inform the idiots what was to become of them so their minds could understand.

"How do you think we passed the first wall? I believe you called it wall Maria."

Cob answered. "You came through the breach, like the Titans—"

"Wrong." A pleased smile spread across her face. "He carried me and in one leap jumped over the wall and onto the other side." A lie, but she decided not to reveal he could fly.

"Impossible!"

"Lies!"

"Unless he is using a 3D gear such things are—"

"Something else I didn't tell you." She interrupted them, not caring. "He told me that if I did not return to him in ten days, he would come looking for me." She revealed. "So from the beginning, since I meet the Scout Regiment outside the wall, I knew I would be recused if something should happen and I couldn't get to him in ten days' time…" He smiled, as if she won the lottery. "So tell me, how long was I in that cell?" She asked. "So you will know how many days you all have left to live, before he comes for me and kills all of you."

"She is b-bluffing!"

"Words from a girl gone mad!"

Instead of answering her questions, they all spoke words of doubt, but Kagome could practically smell the stench of fear permeating around her. The room quickly became a madhouse as everyone scrambled to make sense of their fear, and doubted the miko's words.

Erwin, who has done nothing but calmly listen to everything since his proposal, surprisingly enough spoke up. "She has done nothing but speak the truth so far." Everyone suddenly became still, to hear what he had to say. "I do not believe she is bluffing. What point would that serve to make up such a fantasy?" Erwin then gave his opinion on the matter. "I think we all should prepare for a breach on the wall."

His words sent everyone in a tizzy, almost unable to believe what they just heard. The room became quiet once more, as everything began to simmer in their thoughts, thinking on Kagome's words carefully, and the fact that it all might be true—A demon lord is going to breach the wall and slaughter them all…

She laughed at his words, as if amused. "No matter what you do—How many men you have—How well prepared you think you are. It is pointless. He is far greater then you can even imagine." If Sesshomaru were here, he would have an inflated ego right about now. "On the tenth day, he will enter the city. Then he will use his nose, and follow my trail easily with his demonic senses— He will kill everyone in his path, showing no mercy." She told them, her smile growing. "And my scent will lead him here, in this courthouse—In this room. Where my blood and scent has pretty much soaked into every inch of this room, even the very air you breathe- My blood is on you, and he will come for you. He will hunt each and every one of you down, and he will not stop until he finds me." Her eyes were gleaming with joy. "And should I be dead when he does?" Her face morphed into pity. "He will not only slaughter everyone, but he will take his sword, and revive your dead bodies, just to kill you all over again." She then added. "Then he will exterminate every human— There will be no survivors. There is nowhere to run, and you cannot hide from him. Once he gets bored of the screams and endless rivers of blood, he will most likely destroy the walls you are so proud of, and allow the Titans to pick off anyone who thought they survived his wrath."

She released a joyous laughter, seeing their fearful expressions. At this point, she knew she had them—

"You know what I just thought of?" Kagome's voice rang out clear as a bell in the tense room. "Whichever team I end up going to, is going to be in for a real treat~" She cheered. "Because my scent will lead him right to your base!" She hummed. "So tell me—" She looked excitedly between the two groups on her left and right. "Who is the lucky winner who gets to keep me and meet Sesshomaru first!?"

After that, the air became so still you could hear a pin drop. Everyone in the room was frozen in silence, their face's white as ghosts in fear—"Commander-In-Chef." A voice called out, cutting through the stillness. Kagome turned her blue gaze to the direction of the voice, and she saw Erwin, his hand raised in the air to catch everyone's attention. His next words caused her expression to twist into a smirk that spread from ear to ear. "I would like to make a proposal…"

Of course, the Scout Regiment was the only ones bat-shit crazy enough to accept the challenge…


	21. Beast Titan

He was returning the way he came, his paws taking flight among the clouds as his pelt shifted in the high speed of his sprint. He had spent longer then he thought with Bokuseno, but he should still make it in time for their rendezvous.

When he gets there, he wouldn't be surprised if he had to save the girl from some kind of danger, like always. Trouble gets attracted to her with every breath she takes. If she wasn't in his care, she would already be dead long ago, with her bad luck and even worse judgment. The female is far too trusting for her own good.

She knows the dangers and shadows of the world, yet she still try's to find the light in everything. _"Such foolishness."_ They both are nothing but fools.

"_Where are we going to go today Lord Sesshomaru?" The child looked up at him with such delight, a bright smile on her face, as if she was just happy being near him. _

Both Rin and Kagome—They are the same. That same bright and cheerful smile, as if they didn't see the dark things they witnessed. Yet they still were able to smile like that- In some ways, they were stronger than even him in that aspect…

"_Hn."_ He is getting soft in his young age… "_No."_ They are making him soft. _"More trouble than they are worth."_

In all of his years, he never thought that one day he would be the babysitter of two weak human females. Two females who can't keep themselves out of trouble. When he returns home-and he will—When he does, he will lock the bigger one up somewhere underground, where she can't cause trouble. He isn't a monster though. He will let Jaken stay down there with her, to keep her company…

The demon lord's eyes danced with amusement at the idea-

A scent entered his nose, making his senses go into alert. It was like nothing he has smelled before. It was similar to those naked giants, but at the same time, **not**. It smelt dangerous.

He lowered his golden orbs to the ground, easily seeing something far off into the distance. The smell came from a creature that was taller than anything else around it. It towered over even his own height, only coming up to the creature's chest. The giant, unlike the others, was covered head to toe in fur.

He looked more like a demon.

Sesshomaru picked up his speed, easily catching up to the beast's slow stroll. Now that he was above him, the demon lord saw the entourage around him. The smaller giants surround him like a horde, and the taller one was their leader. If that wasn't enough, Sesshomaru noticed they were both headed in the same direction: To the human city.

As always, his senses were right. This beast was dangerous.

With a growl Sesshomaru descended, as he did, he cast an ominous shadow upon the beast, catching its attention before landing with a hard 'thump' as his four paws dug into the ground in front of the creature. Rock and derby flew everywhere in his dramatic landing, but he never once turned his gaze away from the beast as he stared him down with vigor.

The creature stopped, and looked down at him with a calculating gaze. Sesshomaru returned the stare with one of his own, then he released a huff of air through his muzzle. Just his breath alone caused more dust to fill the air around them.

His body then began to morph, transforming into his humanoid form. This seemed to surprise the beast more, for both its eyebrows rose up, and his large pupils followed Sesshomaru's shrinking form without blinking. When his metamorphosis was complete, he heard a sound from the beast, as if astonished at what it just witnessed.

Sesshomaru stood before the large group of giant's in his weaker human form, because the demon lord was confident. If those things wished to attack him, they will die, in any form he is in, simple as that. His pride showed, for even when the beast crouched down, to get a better view of him, the demon stood tall, looking up at the creature, as if challenging it.

Sesshomaru knew that this creature was not like the rest. It had a least some form of thoughts, unlike the mindless others he has run across. It had intelligence. Its eyes spoke as much as it gazed down at him.

Then an amusing laugh filled the air, finding something funny. "Now this is interesting. What are you?" The voice echoed out of its large mouth. "I have never seen anything like you before. Is this what the humans have come up with to kill us? How amusing."

"_I do not understand the language you speak yet, beast." _

"Hmmm." The beast hummed. _"Can you understand me now?" _

Suddenly hearing his native tongue surprised the demon lord, but his surprise didn't show on the outside. _"I have questions for you, beast, and I expect answers."_ And this creature will give them to him, one way or another.

"_I'm curious as well."_ The giant just smiled down at him, resting his head on his hand. _"How about we make a deal…"_


	22. Countdown Begins

Sorry guys, I'm currently working 14hr shifts at work right now and I'm reading the manga to kinda get an idea of where I'm going to take this story from here on out, plot wise. So bear with me.

_**Story**_

_Kagome had just survived her first 'talk' with fox-face. She now lay beaten, bruised, and sore, on the ground. Her arm throbbed with pain, but she pushed it down, ignoring it. After the man had left, she didn't even bother to get up, and instead curled herself into a tight ball on the cold stone floor. She raised her hands to her chin, her oversized sleeves covering them. _

_When she brought her sleeves to her face, she took a deep breath._

_It was small, almost drowned out by the blood and dirt, but she could still smell it. The faint scent of a bitter yet masculine spice in her nose, but the smell calmed her. Shorty's scent. It was now the only proof there is somewhere outside of these bars. She allowed herself to be consumed with the scent, focus only on it, instead of her aching body. Each breath she took was long and hard, as if she was inhaling life into her lungs, and with intake she imagined being on that horse, outside of the cell. _

_Her mind wandered away from that place, and it didn't take long for her body to submit to its desire to rest. The first night is always the hardest, but she got through it with the help of a spiced scent lingering in her thoughts as she drifted off to sleep. _

_Fox-face noticed this right away when he walked into the cell the next time—So the first thing he did was rip off her sleeves. After that, the only rest she could get was when she passed out…_

Deep blue revealed itself to the world with a snap, along with a gasp of surprise, showing she was awake. Before her eyes adjusted to the sudden unfamiliar brightness, she noticed arms were encircled around her. Instantly she began to struggle, and the arms quickly tightened. "C—-n!" She was being squeezed, and his arm pressed against her fracture, making her cry out. "H-! W–n!" She did her best to thrash more, but it was pointless for he just squeezed harder, making it difficult to breath. She pushed against his chest franticly. _"Calm down!" _

She instantly froze, the words spoken in her native tongue cut through her fear. Her breathing became ragged as her heart thrashed against her chest. Her eyes finally focused, along with her other senses, as her fear was pushed back down, overtaken by rationality. She took note of where she was, as her mind began to work in her hazed thoughts.

Her face was pressed against a hard chest, arms still wrapped tightly around her, even though she ceased her struggles. His clothes stained with blood, but she could still make out the uniform beneath. She felt the rocking motion of her body, back and forth, even though she didn't move. Just from that, she knew she was on horseback. She took a deep breath, to both allow her heart to settle down, and take in the male's scent.

Strong yet calming tea, mixed with a hint of warm pumpkin spice.

This scent—"Shorty…" Slowly she removed her eyes from his chest, and raised her gaze up, finding herself staring into cold steel.

"Tch." The arm that was around her waist, tightened, making her wiggle in his hold. "Still calling me that?"

"You can—" Her voice was cracked. "Let go of me now."

"You're clumsy. You will fall off."

She gave a huff through her nose. "I won't-" She released a sigh, not having enough energy to argue. "Whatever." She mumbled beneath her breath as she leaned against his chest again, feeling exhausted.

"Not going to fight it?" As if to reward her, she felt the tight hold around her loosen, and she blinked. "That's a first." Levi went back to holding the reins with both hands, his arms on either side of her.

She was between his spread legs, sitting sidesaddle. Yet she didn't care, in fact, the only thing on her mind was—"Do you have any water?" The whole time she was in the cell, nothing has been in her mouth to quench her thirst other than her own blood.

She felt him shift in his seat, and reach down to his saddlebag. A moment later he held up a canteen in front of her. She took it with a nod as thanks, and unscrewed the lid. She allowed some to fill her mouth, and began swirling it around, before spitting it onto the ground below. With her mouth clear of blood, she greedily gulped the rest of the cold liquid down her throat. When she was through she released a heavy sigh of contentment.

"Thank you." Her voice was already sounding better. She handed it back to him. He gave a small noise in acceptance, before lifting the container up to his lips as well and taking a large gulp. With her thirst satisfied, other thoughts was able to fill her mind. While he drank, she decided to question him. "What happened?"

He lowered the canteen and screwed the lid back on. "You don't remember?" She shook her head in reply and he sighed in agitation. He then put the canteen back into his saddlebag. "You were put in our care." He started to explain. "They freed you. I walked up to you and I helped you to your feet—"

_He bent down. His hand wrapped around her fractured bicep, and she held back a cry as he lifted to her to feet. _

"And you decided to thank me by saying—"

She interrupted him as the memory came back to her. "Seems you shrunk a few inches since I last saw you, Shorty."

He gave a snort through his nose. "You passed out after that."

Kagome looked back down at his chest, seeing the old blood staining his uniform. "You caught me?"

"What else was I supposed to do? Let you fall?"

"But I got your uniform covered in blood."

At her words, his eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. "It will wash out." But he acted as if it was no big deal, even though it bothered him.

She reached out and lightly touched the cloth that hung around his throat. The once white fabric was now covered in dark brown splotches. "I even got your napkin dirty."

"Nap—? It's not a napkin." He shook his head, correcting her. "You seriously think I wear a napkin around my neck all day?"

"Oh sorry. It must be my English—It's a bib, right? I should have realized sooner..." She hummed to herself. "Because you're nothing but a grumpy old baby anyway. About as tall as one too—"

"Another word and I'll push you off this horse." After it got quiet between them, he then added. "It's called a cravat."

"What?" She questioned, turning towards him. "Oh, you mean the bib?"

"It's not a bib."

"You shouldn't be ashamed of the fact that you are a sloppy eater." A sudden jerk from the horse caused Kagome to reach out to his chest, grasping his uniform so that she wouldn't slip off.

"Do you want to walk the rest of the way to the base?" He warned.

"You are actually taking me to your base?" Her tone showed her surprise. "Oh, well." She gave a shrug. _"It doesn't matter to me. If that is where you decided to have your grave…" _

"We are not going to die there." He told her as he shifted on the saddle.

"So you have a plan?" She almost laughed. "It's not going to help—Wait a minute, did you just understand me?" She gave him a questioning look. Now that she thinks about it, he did tell her to 'calm down.'

"She taught me a few words." He told her, not being very specific.

Yet Kagome still understood. He was probably talking about the girl, what was her name? Mikasa? She is the only other one who spoke Japanese after all. She felt a sigh of exhaustion leave her lips as a throbbing started to form beneath her eyes, matching the squeezing pain in her arm. She tried not to show her discomfort as she looked ahead.

She spotted a large castle like structure through the branches of the trees. It wouldn't be long before they reached the base…

"Hey, Shortcake." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. "How long was I in that cell?"

"Counting today, you have been here five days."

"Five?" Her face scrunched up.

"You look disappointed? Wished you was in that cell longer?"

"It felt like an eternity." She told him. "And I wish I was away from here as soon as possible…"

"Even if your friend comes to get you, it doesn't mean we will let you leave."

His words caused her to give a snort of amusement. "You are not going to stop him. None of you can." She then glanced at the ground and nibbled on her lip. "And he isn't my friend."

The word caused a very old memory to flash in her thoughts. _"Friendship and compassion is for the weak, Miko. My brother is a good example of such weakness, and where has that gotten him?" _He told her that, by the fire, on their first night the spent together as traveling companions.

Kagome wondered if the demon has ever had a change of heart after all these years of being together-?

She shook her head. Probably not. "Sesshomaru doesn't have any friends."

"Oh? Then why would he go through such lengths to find you? To, as you put it, 'exterminate all the humans within these walls'?"

_"So…" Kagome finally decided to break the silence that has been hovering between them since she woke up. "Why did you come after me?" _

"Because it is his duty to look out for me."

_He just sent her a look, as if expecting she already knew why…_

Kagome lowered her gaze and sighed. "Nothing more…"

"Hm." Shorty didn't push the issue.

It wasn't long after that, she felt her body jerk forward as the horse came to a stop. Her blue orbs glanced around, noticing they were now in the courtyard to the castle. Levi moved his arms, placing one behind her back, and the other beneath her knees.

When he lifted her up, she made a sound of defiance. "What are you doing?"

"Quicker this way." He swung his leg over, and jumped down off of the horse, still holding her in his arms.

She squeaked when they landed with a harsh 'thump' his body crouched down as his legs absorbed the landing. She wobbled in his hold, gripping his uniform. She turned her head around to shout at him, but she stopped when she saw the pained look on his face. It was at that moment she remembered his leg— He was injured. "Idiot! Your leg is still hurt." Slowly he rose up, and his face once again became expressionless. He shifted her in his arms, then started walking forward, into the building. "I can still heal you." She wiggled. "Just put me down and—"

"No." His grip on her tightened, pressing her harder against his chest.

"You know, you are really stubborn."

He continued walking down the hallway. "Says the kettle."

"I wouldn't refuse help if I needed it."

"Oh?" He stopped in his tracks, and a smirk appeared on his face.

She didn't like that look—Suddenly he removed his hands from beneath her and she started to fall. "AH!" A small scream escaped from her lips, right before she hit warm liquid with a loud 'splash'. With a sputter, she lifted herself up from the chest deep water, soaked head to toe. She looked down at herself, seeing that she was now sitting in a tub, already filled, and she turned her head to give him a heated glare.

"You need help getting out?" He reached his hand out to her.

She slapped it away with a growl. _"Screw you, Shorty!"_

"I thought you said you wouldn't refuse help?" His voice held amusement as he looked down at her. "When you are done here, I will take you to the commander. We have some questions for you." Without even waiting for a response, he turned and began walking towards the door, leaving her sitting there drenched in her clothing. Just as he was about to close the door behind him he paused. "Oh, and you can't lock the door, so don't even try."

Can't lock the door? What the hell? Does he think she was going to barricade herself in the bathroom for five days until Sesshomaru showed up?

As she was in the middle of trying to lift herself up from the tub, she snorted, hearing the door close. _"Asshole."_ She mumbled beneath her breath as she got out of the tub, the water already turning pink from the blood on her clothes.

After Levi closed the bathroom door, he turned to Petra. "Keep an eye on her."

"Yes Sir."

With a nod Levi left down the hallway. He looked down at his blood and dirt stained uniform with a disgusted sneer. While the girl was occupied, he should probably take a bath as well, and change out of these dirty clothes…

.-

Don't kill me! *dodges attacks* I know this was a little anticlimactic. But I even though I wanted to and it would have been so awesome to have Sesshomaru just pop in in his true form and kill everyone(—And I wanted to do that Soooo badly— You just don't know.) But trust me, those guys will get what's coming to them and oh so much more for what I got planned… And it's going to be even more bad-ass.

Lets just say I wouldn't want to be there on the tenth day…


	23. Splish Splash I Was Takin' A Bath

Man, I'm tired.

Anyway, I was barely able to write this chapter this week between sleeping and working.

I finished the manga (What has been made so far anyway) And I got a simi- completed idea with what I'm going to do with the story after the highly anticipated 'tenth day'

I still got to do the small details to it, and if work isn't so bad this week I might be able to finish the plot outline for the story and update a few more chapters as well.

I'm hopeful... because if not, I might be too tired to update at all this week.

:(

_**Story** _

_Hell. Why she have to pass out like that? He looked down at his uniform and his mouth curled up into a sneer at the sight of the blood on this clothes. _

_Levi then glanced across the room, spotting the annoying girl passed out, on the couch. Hanji was tending to the wounds she could get to with the girl's clothes still attached, and wiping away the blood with a damp cloth. _

"_Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?" Levi glanced at Erwin, who was standing beside him. If he would have known, he could have saved the girl. Or not even put her in the cell at all. She could have been brought to the base. She wouldn't have been put through all that—_

"_Because of that very thought you just had." Erwin's comment caused Levi's body to tense up. "To save her, would have done nothing. It had to happen, for things to go in our favor, and for her to be put on our side." He told him. "She has been compliance so far, and for what? To be beaten? That is what the Military Police was going to do if she was put in their care, and that is the message it sent." _

_She is with the Survey Regiment, and that's all that matters. _

_Yes…_

_All that matters… No matter what path they took to get there. Yet he couldn't help but allow his face to twist at those thoughts, as he watched Henji wring out the red stained rag into the blood-filled bowl. _

As the hot water rained down upon his body, the memory came to him. Why was he thinking of such a thing now? He shook his head, the water droplets flying off of his hair in a spray, before being replaced by the water still pouring overhead, and just like the water, the thoughts were easily cleared from his mind and he continued his shower.

Levi finished his military shower, and was out in record time. After getting dressed in a new uniform, he felt much better, and walked down the hallway in a fast pace. It didn't take long for him to arrive at the bathroom door, Petra still standing guard in front of it.

"Sir." She nodded her head to him. "There was some splashing after you left." She began to tell him without him having to even ask her for a report. "But it got quiet not too long ago and I haven't heard a sound since."

He thought with her body condition she would have some trouble, which is why he chose Petra to watch over her, but it seems it was not needed.

He nodded in acknowledgment. "I'll take it from here."

"Yes." A small smile appeared on her face as her body relaxed, just before she turned and went down the hallway, towards the mess hall.

Levi then leaned against the door, and crossed his arms. The girl was injured, to what extent he wasn't even sure about, and he decided to give her some peace in the bath, knowing woman enjoyed that type of nonsense. After what she was put through, Levi believed she deserved time to relax, however rare such a thing is around here. With that thought in mind, the man waited for the woman to be finished with her bath.

If one would ask if he was a patient man, he would have to say it depended on the situation. In this case, Levi gave the woman the befit of the doubt and allowed her some time to herself. But after waiting twenty minutes, Levi began to feel himself getting impatient.

He knew baths take longer, but twenty minutes—Along with the time that she used while he was taking a shower as well? That is pushing it.

Not only that, but the whole time he has been standing here, he hasn't once heard a single noise from inside…

Levi turned his head, allowing his ear to press against the wood of the door. He held his breath and listened…

Not even a tiny splash—Something wasn't right.

"Could she have…?" He mumbled to himself as he removed his back from the door and turned around to face it. A serious look on his face.

As he stared at it, the immediate thought that crossed his mind at the unnatural stillness coming from inside the bathroom could only mean one thing: The girl committed suicide.

They took away any sharp objects from the room, but she could have easily drowned or used anything to kill herself with. After being put through torture, such a thing is not uncommon, even after set free— Without even bothering to check by knocking, Levi opened the door and let himself in.

His steel gaze instantly went to the tub. He saw her unmoving form, laying there in the red water and his expression fell slightly. He walked up to the bath, and looked down at her.

The dirty red water came up to her chest, blocking out anything beneath it. The only thing really visible was the top of two perfectly shaped mounds barely visible above the water, going to her open chest that had bruises patched on it. While one arm was in the water, the other was hanging limply from the side of the tub, which was also covered in nasty black spots. Her head was resting against the edge of the porcelain. Her face tilted away from him. Her bizarre long hair was spilled out over the edge, touching the floor, some strands going over her shoulder and into the bloody pool around her.

Levi crouched beside the tub and reached out to the girl's neck, to check her pulse. Just as he was about to touch flesh, her eyes snapped open and he froze in his movements. He paused and waited for her to react, like she did when she was on the horse, yet instead, her eyes moved to stare at him. "What are you doing?"

Seeing she wasn't going to freak out like last time, he calmly replied. "I thought you killed yourself."

She gave a small snort, as if amused by his words. "Disappointed? Too bad. Not going to get rid of me that easily." She moved her limp hand to place it onto her head. When she did, he withdrew his hand, but stayed crouched beside the tub. "I must have fallen asleep…" She mumbled to herself and she glanced around.

"Fallen asleep? More like passed out again." He corrected. "Good thing I did check on you. If you fell into the water… you would have drown and killed yourself with your stupidity."

She shook her head and moved her arm to cover her chest as she sat up. "You just wanted a peek."

This time it was his turn to laugh through his nose. "Hardly." His arm, which was draped over the edge of the tub lazily, lowered. He dipped his fingers in the water. "It's pointless to stay any longer, the water is cold." He turned on his heels after flicking the red drops from his hand and began walking towards the door. "You new clothes are in the corner. When you are presentable, knock and I will escort you to the commander."

He reached for the still open door and—"Hey." She called to him just as his hand touched the doorknob. "I…" She paused, making him curious. "I can't get out."

He took in her words for a moment then a smirk appeared on his face. "Are you asking me for help?"

He was about to chuckle at this—"Yes." But then he stopped. "Don't be so surprised. I told you I'm not as bull-headed as a certain someone. I do ask for help when I need it."

"You gotten out of it before." She doesn't really need help.

"I was mad before, and my body wasn't as relaxed as it is now." She told him. "My limbs feel like jell-o—If I try to pull myself up I will probably lose my grip, or my legs will give out. I'll fall and hitting my head." The male continued to stand there, debating. "Or are you going to turn your back and just walk away, letting me fend for myself? Like when you left me in the cell?" She pulled the guilt-card, hitting a low blow.

Ah, hell... Damn bitch.

With a sigh, Levi closed the door. He turned and walked back over to the tub, where she still sat.

She smiled. "Thank you—Ah!" She let out a scream when he suddenly bent down and put his arms in the dirty water. He closed his eyes as he lifting her out of the tub without warning. "What are you doing!?" She practically screeched in his ear as she wiggled in his hold.

And now his sleeves are wet—Great. "What does it look like?"

"You could have just given me your hand!"

"Faster this way." He slowly lowered his arm, placing her feet on the ground, the other still around her back.

"You are such a—" Her word were cut short when he felt her body collapse—He quickly wrapped both arms around her and pulled her to his chest, and she placed hers around his neck.

He smirked. "You were saying?"

She removed her arms from his neck and leaned away from him as far as his arms allowed her to. "Shut up."

He let her to stand there for a few moments, making sure her legs didn't give out again. He began removing his arms from around her body, and suddenly he felt her hands upon his forearms, gripping tightly. "Legs still weak?" He didn't receive a reply and he released a sigh. "Hold on." He moved his arm so that it was around her waist, allowing her to lean against him if she had to. He then he placed his other hand in front of her for her to hold. "Don't need the princess falling on her royal ass, now do we?" His words earned a slight huff from the female.

With his eyes still closed, he began walking towards the corner of the room, to where her clothes were placed from memory. She was slow at first, but she quickly gained her strength back in her legs by the time they reached the other side. At that point he believed he could trust her on her own so he once again started to remove his arm from around her.

The only thing left was his hand, which she still held onto tightly, as if afraid of letting go.

"What?" He asked with a smirk. "You want me to help you get changed too?"

He could practically feel her staring daggers at him, and it only amused him more. "Just keep your eyes and mouth shut." Then she released a sigh, and he felt her move. Slowly her hand pulled away from his, her fingers dragging across his palm and finally leaving his fingertips. She then began mumbling in her native tongue beneath her breath.

He heard fabric shuffling, so he turned around. He crossed his damp arms over his chest and opened his eyes. He kept his ears open for signs of struggle or warning in case her legs were going to give out on her again and he had to catch her.

"You done yet Princess?"

She heard a growl behind him. "I just got started!"

He released a small frown and sighed. This woman was costing him more of his time and patience then he is willing to put up for one day. As the thought left his mind, he couldn't help but remember the fact that he'd have to put up with this clumsy, airheaded woman for the next five days…

"You done now?"

"No!"

The male released another sigh as he shifted his weight off his injured leg. He doesn't have time to babysit a royal pain in his ass…

He smirked. "How about now?"

"NO!" Not so amusing when the shoe is on the other foot, now is it?

But he was glad that the girl didn't kill herself after all… Would have been an even bigger pain to deal with.

"How about now?"

"Ask me that again and I swear I'll choke you to death with my underwear!" He felt his lips curl upwards ever so slightly in the corners.

Her fiery spirt hasn't gone away, it seems. The girl was stronger then what he gave her credit for…

Good.

His amused smirk grew. _"How about now?" _

.-

After reading the manga I have a better understanding of Levi's personality, so I might have to go at things a different way in some of the scenes I had planned before hand, but nothing to major.


	24. More Questions

The moment Kagome entered the room, the first thing she spotted was her items, lying on a table in the middle of the room. "Ah, Ms. Higurashi." The second thing was Erwin, standing beside the table with another woman, who seemed to be examining her things. "You look a lot better now that the blood is gone—I bet you feel better too, right?" Erwin's expression softened to try and seem less intimidating as she stood before him.

Trying to be nice— Just like with the bath. It was either a ploy, or he is really a nice guy—Which one was it? She wasn't sure just yet—The woman came from nowhere and crossed her personal boundary's without warning. She could feel the woman's excited breaths against her face, and the wide-eyed look in her eyes behind her framed glasses, as if she had gone insane.

Then just as quickly, her face changed to a pleased smile. "Hello."

"Umm." What is this? Good cop, crazy cop? "Hello?" Kagome leaned away from the woman with a confused look on her face.

"We have already meet before." The woman said. "But you was passed out at the time so you don't remember—I'm am Scout Leader Hange."

"Nice to meet you?" Kagome was still on edge as the woman stood way too close to her.

"So tell me, what did it feel like?"

The miko blinked. "Did what feel like?"

"You know, the torture? Do you experience pain like a regular person or does your body regenerate and dull the pain?" She never gave her time to reply, before more questions came out excitedly. "How many times did he hit you? I also saw that he cut you—What kind of blade did he use?" With each question she asked, she leaned closer and closer to her, making the miko lean away from the crazy woman until she felt her back hit something behind her—

"Leave your stupid questions for later, damn four-eyes. We have other things to talk about then your disgusting curiosity." Shrimp's voice vibrated through his chest and into her body, which was currently pressed against him after being cornered by the woman.

"Levi." The crazy woman looked at him, and paused. "What is that mark around your neck?"

"I tied my cravat too tightly this morning."

"Really?" The woman was now curious, leaving Kagome alone so she could examine the male more closely. "It looks like the impression left over was a laced pattern, kinda like one you would find on women's under—"

Levi paced his hand over her entire face. "Didn't I just tell you to shut the fuck up?" He shoved her away from him so hard, she stumbled.

Kagome tried not to laugh as she watched the short male walk across the room and sit down on the couch with a resounding 'thump' and cross his legs.

Erwin chose that time to speak. "I know it won't mean much, but I would like to apologize on behalf of our city, and tell you that we, the scout regiment, had nothing to do with what happened to you. So I hope there are no grudges against us."

"Ah, trying to get in good with me for when the shit hits the fan to save your own skin, uh?"

"We hope that you would corporate with us, and help us reclaim the wall, along with lending your powers for the greater good of humanity." She gave a small snort at his words. "We also was able to retrieve all the items that was taken from you while you were—" He paused, as if trying to think of the right word without any repercussion. "Under surveillance."

"Surveillance?" Guess that's better than 'imprisoned'. "I thought I was brought here to be put under surveillance as well?"

"We are supposed to keep an eye on you, but I assure you that we will treat you respectably." Erwin then added. "We do have questions, but it is purely up to you if you want to answer them."

His words meant nothing; It has always been her choice in her mind. "Not going to try and beat them out of me?" She huffed. "Guess you caught on that I won't give up after a few kicks, punches, and a couple of cuts?"

Truth be told, she was putting up a front—Her whole body ached, her legs were shaking from just holding up her own weight, in spite of not eating for five days, and she was fighting off the pain in her arm. The moment they put her in her room, she will most likely pass out again.

"I will admit, Ms. Higurashi, that I find it rather intriguing that they didn't do more…" The blonde looked at her with a knowing look in his eyes. "The way you conveniently spoke of your purity affecting your powers so all that could overhear you, one can't help but think that you might have done so on purpose."

Ah, he caught that did he?

She gave a small shrug. "Who knows?"

"That was rather smart of you." The crazy bitch voiced her thoughts on the matter.

Then Levi gave his two-cents. "Guess looks can be deceiving."

Did he just say she looked dumb!? She sent the male a hard glare, only to have him return it with a pleased smirk. That munchkin—Next time she chokes him with her underwear, she'll finish the job…

"You know, this sword of yours is fascinating!" The woman's voice caught Kagome's attention and she looked over just in time to see Hange try and slice her own arm off over and over again with a smile on her face. "How come it doesn't cut?" Their gazes locked, even as Hange continued to chop her arm over and over. "And this bow!" The woman put down her blade in exchange for her bow. "I heard light came out of it and turned the Titans to dust! How did you do that?" Kagome released a sigh, feeling a headache appearing. She reached up to rub the bridge between her nose. "What are these papers?" Her words caused the miko to snap her head up—

"Be careful with those!" She pulled the paper away from the woman's grasp, and placed it into her pocket, along with the other few sutra's that were lying on the table.

"Odd." Suddenly the girl was in her face. "You didn't mind me touching the blade or the bow, but you reacted to the paper with squiggles on them? Why?"

"Because, they are very difficult to make." She gave a dramatic exhale of air, feeling exhausted. She doubted she could even make any in this world— Kagome paused, just noticing something as she looked at the objects on the table. Bow. Tenseiga. Sutra's. "You got everything that was taken from me?"

"We missed something." Erwin stated more than questioned, detecting her tone.

"It's a red stone—More like a shard, about the size of your pinky."

"_What a pretty little stone." Fox-face sneered in delight as he examined it, the jewel placed between his pointer and thumb. "I think I will keep this for myself—Give it to the Mis'ess." Hearing her laugh, he looked down at her with a growl. "Whats so funny, bitch?"_

"_Figures. You are so damn ugly, she must have married you for your money—" She was silenced with a well-placed kick to the gut._

Hange spoke up. "A ruby?"

"Something like that..." The miko was purposely being very vague.

Erwin told her. "We will try to retrieve it for you, but I doubt they will return it even if we ask for it."

So he still has it then? "I see…" Kagome looked out towards the window, and at the night sky. "It is alright." She'll get it back later…

As she was putting her sword in her belt, Erwin spoke again. "Is there anything else missing?"

"No." After Tenseiga was secure, she shifted in her spot then looked up, eyeing each and every person in the room before opening her mouth. "So, Shorty told me you had some questions for me?"

"You are going to answer them?" The woman tilted her head while crossing her arms.

"Depends…" Kagome shrugged then went over to sit to the couch, leaving her bow on the table. "What do you want to know?" When she plopped down and leaned back, Levi gave a snort but didn't remove his arm, which was draped across the back of the couch. She took a deep breath, and when her senses were filled with tea and pumpkin, she sighed.

"Everything!" Her moment was ruined when an excited face was suddenly in front of her, looking wide-eyed and hungry.

Suddenly the woman was harshly pushed out of the way with a well-placed kick from Levi, still sitting beside her. "Stop looking at her like a piece of meat, you are drooling everywhere." When he placed his foot back down, Kagome noticed his leg twitch, then his face scrunched up just for a moment. "Tch." Without thinking, Kagome reached out and placed her hand upon his thigh. "What? Did that turn you on?"

"Just shut up for a minute, would you?" She huffed through her nose and concentrated. Her hand began to glow pink, and she could feel everyone in the room become tense. Levi's body become stiff, about to smack her hand away—But then his mad expression quickly turned into surprise, just before her hand faded back to normal. "Better?" She asked as she pulled her hand away from his thigh.

"Hmm." He stomped his foot a few times before glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. "I told you I didn't need your help."

No 'thank you' then? Kagome rolled her eyes—Typical.

"Amazing!" Hange was suddenly crouched down in front of Levi. "Can I touch it—" The woman was suddenly on her back on the floor, a boot print marked on her face. "I was told you could heal but—How did you do that?" Yet the woman wasn't deterred as she sat up like a zombie and stared at Kagome with excitement twinkling in her eyes.

The miko shrugged. "I just call out my powers, think about what I want them to do, and it happens."

"How come you have not healed yourself then?" She asked.

Kagome shook her head. "They don't work that way. I can heal others, but not myself."

Levi gave a small snort beside her. "Useless."

"For myself, yes, but for helping others in need? No."

"Enough, Hange. We have other more important things to discuss." Erwin cut in. "Who are you really? Where did you come from? We meet you outside the wall, and these powers of yours, they are not normal."

"That is your first question?" She's not really surprised…

"It is an important one." He nodded. "But like I mentioned before, if you do not want to tell us, you are not pressured to do so."

'I'm a time traveling Miko from the future, taken to the past, who screwed up and now landed in this world?'

Kagome looked back and forth between them as she thought about it. Should she tell them?

She should just lie.

'I'm from far away, where the grass is blue and the sky is green.'

Yeah. That's sounds better.

How about just saying she leaves in a village away from here? Then she would have to make up information like where it is, and if there is others—She could say everyone she knows is dead and she randomly is traveling cross-country with a demon king to take in the sights—

Which sounds more believable?

With that, Kagome finally decided what to tell them: "I fell through a portal and ended up here. I'm actually from a different dimension."

It didn't matter. Everything she thought of sounded too farfetched anyway, so she just went with the truth. Not like they are going to believe her anyway…

"Alright." Erwin nodded, agreeing.

Hange was also nodding. "Sounds legit."

Levi said. "She acts like she's from a different world."

Kagome sat there, dumbfounded, blinking at their quick acceptance.

Seriously!?


	25. Dark Truth

After that, Kagome had the pleasure of playing the game '20 questions'. (or maybe it was more like 20,000 questions?) Who knows, she lost count.

She ended up telling them about miko's and what they did in her world. She also told them about demons, and the fact that most of them ate humans—well, Hange pointed out that while they weren't naked stupid giants, demons were pretty much the 'Titans' of Kagome's world.

At which point Kagome began arguing with the woman, saying that not _**all**_ demons devoured humans. Before the fighting could escalate, Erwin calmed the two crazy women down though and the questions continued.

She didn't care what the woman said: Shippo was not a Titan!

After that the conversation moved to Tenseiga and Sesshomaru.

She told them everything about the blades powers and what it did. The fact that no one could use it but her and Sesshomaru, and even the limit of one revival per person. Sorry Corn-Cob, no immortality for you.

She kept her information on Sesshomaru very vague though. It seemed like they wished to know about him the most, but she never revealed to them any of his powers, other than strength and speed. She did her best to make him seem like a monster, who killed without remorse and slaughtered hundreds of thousands—Which really isn't a lie.

The whole time, she answered their questions truthfully, but never went out of her way to give them information. If they wanted to know her favorite color, she would tell them green, but that didn't mean she also told them she hated yellow, her favorite food was oden, and listening to the rain calmed her.

After all the questioning, the miko felt completely drained.

"I think that is enough for today." Erwin finally stopped the questionnaire, looking out of the window and seeing the darkness of the night. "Thank you for being so understanding and cooperating with us, Ms. Higurashi."

She was compliant because she wanted something from them, but that doesn't mean they were friends. She was using them, just like they were using her. It was a fair trade, and when she got what she needed…

She would be on her way home and most of them will probably end up dead.

It was their own fault, really. She tried the peaceful way—Going into the city, telling them what she needed: A library—Only to be put underground and beat on. They picked the difficult path instead. It was their choice, just like it was hers to go into the city, knowing what was most likely going to happen…

"I told you before: If you ask me nicely, I don't mind answering." She told him. "Using your fist to talk, is just not proper etiquette."

"Yes, that is just rude." Hange nodded her head, agreeing.

You never really get use to death, but over the years she has learned that it was just a part of life and it happens. On the tenth day, Sesshomaru will most likely kill all of them, just like he always did. It is the truth, and she would be stupid and naïve to try and deny or think she can stop it. Then her and him will go into the city, get the information they needed, and the stone that was taken from her.

To keep herself from feeling melancholy about the unchanging fate of the future, Kagome kept her thoughts away from it.

"Levi, take Ms. Higurashi to her room." Erwin ordered.

The short male stood up from the couch and exited the room, leaving her behind.

Kagome gave a sigh as she watched him leave the room without even waiting for her. _"Asshole." _She got up with a grunt, her body feeling stiff, and she followed after him—She paused when she left the room, expecting to have to run after him, only to see him leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"Come on Princess, your room awaits."

She will not get close to anyone. There was no point in getting to know these people.

"If I'm the Princess, does that make you my short man servant?" She smiled, enjoying the angry look that crossed his features before he turned and started walking down the hallway without answering her.

If she did, it would only make things harder when she watches them die.


	26. Roommate

Hey guys, sorry it took longer then usual and it's shorter then I wanted. I'm still working insane hours, and I ended up getting sick. Even though I haven't gotten a cold in two years, I'm not surprised after the hours I pulled and working some of my days off too... She just hired some new people finally though so hopefully I can get back to some kind of normal hours again soon.

_**Story**_

After a few twists and turns down several hallways, the short male stopped at a wooden door. When he opened it, he motioned for her to enter, his hand still on the door handle as he held it open for her. She was about to give him an odd look for the uncharacteristically 'gentleman' like manner he displayed—"Bitches first."

She was about to retort, but then she just snubbed up her nose into the air as she walked forward. "Why, thank you **Jeeves**." She made sure to stomp on his foot—**hard**—when she passed him, going into her room. She felt a sense of accomplishment when she heard him grunt and watched his face scrunch up.

She didn't take but a couple of steps into the room, finding herself already in the center of the small enclosure that would be her space. The first thing she noticed was the fact that even though it was small, it was very clean. The second thing was the fact that the already tiny room had two beds, one on each side, maybe four feet of space between them. One of the beds and a very large briefcase on top of it. The third thing that caught her attention was Levi, taking his clothes off in the middle of the room—

"What are you doing!?" Kagome shouted at him.

He paused just as he had his shirt was halfway up his chest, showing off his molded abs. He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Don't tell me that a man can't change in his own room without being bitched at." He then finished removing his shirt, and folded it up, even though it was dirty, lying it on the bed in front of him neatly.

"Your—?" The word repeated in her mind as she tried to wrap around it. "But this is mine—" Her brain finally clicked when she put two and two together. She shook her head over and over again, almost making herself dizzy as she stomped her foot in a fit. "_Hell no_! It's a cold day in hell when you think I'm going to be sharing my room with **you**!" She pointed her finger defiantly at him, her anger boiling.

"What? Her royal-assness got a problem sleeping with a **man-servant**?" The briefcase she noticed earlier on the bed was now open, revealing the odd device they wore around their waist. Levi then unsnapped the rest of his straps and easily stepped out of them, and placed the leather bands into the case and closed it. "Or maybe…" He reached to his pants belt and unclipped it. "You have never seen a naked man before?" With a single motion the leather strap was pulled and unraveled from his pants. The strap now dangled from his hand.

"W-what-! Of course I have-!" She began to stammer.

He looked at her over his shoulder. "Oh?" He turned around to fully face her. "That's good. Then you don't have a problem with it?" She saw his hands reach for the button on his pants and her face instantly turned cherry—She didn't even wait to hear the sound of it snapping before her body turned completely around as her face felt like it was on fire. "Or are you just naturally this shy?" He continued to tease her as he moved around behind her. "You better get over it because I was ordered to watch over you at all times now. That means we are going to get comfortable with each other _very_ soon **very** quickly." She heard the zipper and her face became even hotter as her mind was in a whirl. "I hear no more objections about me staying here with you then?" She could practically hear his smirk in his tone.

"_Asshole."_ She whispered beneath her breath, her face still as red as a tomato.

"Good." He chuckled in amusement. "Because you don't have any say in the matter." His breath was upon her ear as he leaned over her, making her tense up. "You can turn around now." She half turned to yell at him, but then stopped. She noticed that he now had on black pajama pants and t-shirt. "What is that look?" He smirked. "You disappointed?"

"Yes." She admitted, even though her face was still flushed as she turned her head away with a huff. "Because if you was still naked I would have kneed you in the nuts."

He laughed through his nose. "Now hurry and get dressed Princess, so we can get to bed." He casually threw the clothes at her he had in his hand, and she easily caught them. "You need some beauty sleep—You look like shit."

"Wonder why?" Sarcasm dripping as she turned around. She reached down to her shirt, only to paused. She glanced over her shoulder, only to see his back was already facing her, turned around.

"What?" He spoke up when he didn't hear her moving. "You disappointed again? Want me to watch you or something? You get off on that?"

"_Just shut up, shrimp."_ She mumbled under her breath as she finished changing out of her uniform and into a t-shirt and pajama pants, similar to his own. Except they were a little too big for her size. The shirt collar hung off her shoulder, and her pants barely kept up on her hips. "Alright, I'm done."

"'bout time." He whispered to himself as he walked over to the door and turned off the light, making it considerably darker in the room.

As she walked over to her own bed, and crawled under the covers, she heard him doing the same thing. "Keep your hands to yourself tonight, shrimp, and you won't have to lose them."

"Strange, I was just about to say the same thing to you, perverted princess."

"_As if I would ever…"_ Kagome grumbled to herself. She turned in the bed, making her back face the direction of the short crazy male- _"He is the one who held me while I was naked in the bathroom—"_\- She held back a wince when she rolled onto her injured arm, reminding her.

"Stop complaining in that alien language of yours and get to sleep."

She wanted to yell at him, but she opted not to, the throbbing in her arm quelling her rage.

.-

I'll do what I can to update, while trying to rest from my cold. It hit me hard, and I had to still work. I'm recovering though and I can't complain much. A job is a job.

Work makes money, and I need money to eat and pay bills. Sadly, fanfiction doesn't pay me anything. (Though I wish it did…)

On top of that I've been trying to juggle writing this story and actually some kind of book, so I might actually make a living off of writing… Which is something I really want to do. *Shrugs* but we'll see how that goes when I get off my butt and finish one of my many uncompleted ideas I have on this stupid computer.

I'll see you guys on my next update! Which might be next week some time, if I'm feeling better, but that's a big 'if'... This cold kicked my ass.


	27. Making Things Simpler

She just laid there, staring at nothing. Whenever she would get bored, she would roll over and stare at nothing in a different angle, or maybe glance over at a lump on the bed on the other side of the room. When her body ached too much in one spot, she would roll over again to position herself to a more comfortable side, only to stare at nothing once more.

Unlike her short man servant / roommate, she wasn't falling asleep. She wasn't doing it on purpose, she just couldn't sleep.

Figures. She passes out standing up, and passes out while sitting in a tub, but she can't pass out in a bed? So stupid…

A pain that has been bothering her for a while, which she has learned to ignore, came to her thoughts in that moment: She was hungry.

She hasn't ate yet, and the scouts didn't even offer her any food. It was late and they said that she would break fast with the others in the morning, but she was starving. A little food in her belly might help her sleep.

With that thought in mind she rolled herself out of bed and got to her feet on shaky legs. She glanced over at the sleeping male, watching his chest rise and fall ever so slightly as his breathing was even and soft. Good, still sleeping. She smiled to herself and walked to the door, making sure to step heel to toe, to not make any sound, even though she was barefoot. She wasn't sure how light of a sleeper he was…

When she opened the door, she was glad it didn't creek—Even though it was old, they kept it oiled. She glanced over her shoulder one more time, before leaving the captain sleeping alone in their room.

Sleeping beauty will be fine on his own until she returned with a full belly…

"_Now, if I was a kitchen, where would I be?" _The words weren't even above a whisper upon her lips as she voiced her thoughts, looking to the left, then to the right.

Kagome decided to take the hallway to the right. Unknown to her, the moment her figure passed the doorway that she left open, sharp grey orbs snapped open in attention before a snarl of annoyance curled onto his lips.

The miko only got as far as the first two turns down the corridor before she found herself being slammed against the wall harshly, a strong grip wrapped around her throat and a pissed off captain an inch from her face, sending her a death glare.

Shorty's body was pressed against hers, her back against the wall. The rough action jarred her already sore body, and his breath was upon her face. His hand around her neck tightened threateningly as his gaze hardened further.

So, Kagome did the only thing sensible in that situation: She leaned forward just an inch more, and pressed her lips upon his.

It wasn't even a second, before she felt him recoil away from her like the plague, and his hold on her throat release. She watched in amusement as he wiped his lips on the back of his hand, his once enraged expression now flooded with shock and confusion.

"Sorry." Even though she said this with a smile. "Must have misunderstood your intention when you pushed me up against the wall."

"Pretty stupid of you-" He removed his hand from his mouth with a flick, as if to expel any excess germs from his touch. "—thinking it would be that easy to sneak away from here. Why do you think they put me in the same room as you?"

"I wasn't trying to leave." She told him. Seeing the look of 'bullshit' on his face, she then added: "I couldn't sleep." She gave a half shrug and looked away. "I thought if I went into the kitchen and ate something—Maybe drink some warm milk, it would help me rest." Yet he just continued to stare at her, and she gave a low aspirated sigh. "I'm not lying—" Her words were cut off.

"The kitchen is in the opposite direction, dumbass."

"Not my fault I wasn't properly guided around this** huge** castle." Anyone would get lost.

"We did so on purpose, in case you had any thoughts of sneaking off in the middle of the night." He then moved forward, walking pass her and down the corridor. "Would be more of a headache if you knew your way around." After a few steps, he noticed she wasn't following, so he stopped. "Are you coming, or are you going to stand there looking like a lost kitten?"

Kagome ignored the weak jab, and began following after him. She trailed behind him at a comfortable pace, but she soon realized after a few turns that they were not headed back to their room. Just as that thought came to her mind, they stood before two large double doors, which Shorty easily opened.

Without saying anything he continued on, through the large mess hall, and into another set of doors in the back. Kagome stood at the doorway, spotting the very old-style but easily notable cooking utensils, chopping tables, knives, cabinets and stoves. They were in the kitchen—A very _**small**_ kitchen—but a kitchen nonetheless.

"Catch." It was her only warning before she had time to catch something suddenly flying at her face. She found herself staring down at a loaf of bread in her hands. She glanced back up, gazing into stormy grey. "What? They don't have bread in the world you came from?"

"Well, yeah—"

"Then you know what to do with it." He said in a gruff manner. Levi then turned his back to her and went to one of the other cabinets, searching. "They made it this morning, so it's a little stale, but eatable."

Kagome tested this by hitting the bread onto the chopping board, only to have it sound with a loud 'thud' upon the surface. She raised her eyebrow as she lifted the hard-rock bread eye-level and looked back at the solider in disbelief. "Eatable, you say…"

He crouched down, to one of the cabinets below the sink. "Want me to fix you some fresh or something? Sure, I'll get right on that princess." He said sarcastically "Do I look like I know how to make fucking bread?" As he said this, his head was deep inside the cabinet, reaching far into the back. "Eat that or wait until morning and eat with everyone else. Your choice."

"Don't you have any soup or something?" Only an amused snort was her answer, before he pulled his head out of the cabinet and stood up, a bottle of whisky in his grasp. "If you don't have any I can heat up, then how about ingredients? I can make my own—"

"I don't know what you think this is, but the scout regiment doesn't get enough in our budget to spend on extravagant meals or even halfway decent ingredients, only to have her highness wasting it when she suddenly gets the munches in the middle of the night, looking for a late-night snack." He was now in one of the higher cabinets, pulling down two empty glass. "We make limits on how much food and drinks we consume daily. It is very strict." He began walking back over to her. "So you should be lucky there is even leftovers for you to have right now." He decided to put that out there before he plopped his rear-end on one of the stools beside her.

"Strict budget, uh?" She pointed to the drink he was pouring into his glass. "Then what the hell is that?"

"Milk." He said with a smirk.

"Uh-Huh." She gave him a skeptical look, but plopped down beside him anyway.

"Cost about as damn much." He mumbled under his breath, mostly to himself, but she heard it.

With some effort, she pulled the bread apart, revealing the soft inside. Placing one half of the bread on the table, she began ripping out small bites of the white fluff on the inside, taking tiny nibbles. She couldn't eat large amounts, or try to eat it too quickly, or else she would just vomit it back up—A soft tap caught her attention and she noticed Levi placing one of his glasses in front of her.

"Should help you sleep, and keep the nightmares away." He told her. "At least for one night."

She gave a nod, and he poured some into her short glass. "Thanks." She finished the small bite that was in her hand, before reaching out to the glass. She lifted the glass up to her lip, and took a small sip. The alcohol was strong and burnt as it went down her throat-

"Do you want to fuck me, Princess?" She gave a small cough as some of the hot liquid went down the wrong pipe, the question catching her off guard. She pulled the glass away from her lips and looked up just in time to see the amused look as on his face as he brought his own glass up to the smirk plastered onto his lips. "We should have this conversation before the booze starts talking for us." He said very seriously, just before he took a drink.

"Do you say that to all the women? You are quite the charmer." She gave a small laugh through her noise and copied his movements, taking another sip of her drink.

"Only if I don't know what they want."

"Oh?" She turned around in her chair to face him completely. "What if they don't want to fuck?"

"Then life is simpler." His glass was already empty, and he was pouring himself another.

"**You?-** So-called 'captain' of the scouting regiment? The group that willingly ventures out beyond the wall to face their own death?—**You **want a simple life?"

"I found out long ago that fighting Titans are a hell of a lot simpler than trying to figure out women." He turned to face her as well, a smirk on his face. "Only thing I really found out from that mess is it works better if you just ask outright; don't try to pussyfoot around the subject like children when you know what you both want, right?" He hooked his foot beneath the bar under her stool. "And you never answered my question." He pulled her seat in close to his, almost touching.

Even though their legs were now rubbing against each other in their closeness, she never backed down. "No, I don't." She leaned close to him and whispered. "So you don't have to worry anymore. I'm not going to rape you in the middle of the night while you sleep."

He gave a nod at her answer, the corner of his lips curved into a smirk as he turned back towards the table. "That makes things simpler." He glanced at the corner of his eye, noticing she stopped eating and drinking. "You finished already?"

She looked at the bread, which she barely ate a few bites out of, and her stomach did a flop, already aching from what she had already filled it with. It wasn't settling good as it was. With a sigh she placed her glass down on the table. "Yeah."

"Then we head back." She watched him reach out and steal her glass, and in one gulp what was left of her drink was down his throat. "I don't like seeing things go to waste."

She just shrugged, and they both quickly finished cleaning up after themselves. Once the short male hid away his 'emergency supply', they were on their way back to the room.

Speaking of room—"I'm surprised I even got a room. I thought you would stick me in another basement again…" She casually voiced out her thoughts.

"Sorry to disappoint, but that room is occupied." But then he asked. "Unless you wish to sleep with Jaeger instead?" He asked over his shoulder with a smirk. "I guess we could move you…"

"You mean someone actually lives in the basement?" She gave him an odd look.

"It is just a precaution." He told her. "You haven't meet him yet, have you? I almost forgotten: One of you has always been unconscious until now." She gave a small snort at his words. "But you will be able to meet him tomorrow."

And just like that, the conversation died down again and she sighed. As they got closer to the room, she began to feel sluggish and lightheaded.

It could be either from the alcohol, or tiredness—either way, it was a good indication that when she got to bed, she would quickly find herself in a dreamless sleep…

Just thinking about rest, she could already feel her eyelids becoming too heavy for her to hold up anymore, and the world around her turning dark…

.-

I know I said a week, but- I am having the same problem as Kagome right now. I couldn't sleep, and instead of me sitting around drinking with Levi, I ended up writing all through the night until the next thing I knew I finished the scene...

Hope you liked it.

(And trust me, if Levi asked me that question, my answer would have been a whole lot different...*Perverted grin* Sorry, I get this way when I'm tired...)


	28. Day Six

"There is a reason I called all of you before me." Erwin's voice carried out among the large group of scouts, as they all stood outside the castle entrance.

Kagome wasn't a part of the group. Instead she stood behind Erwin, along with about ten other people. Some she recognized, like Mikasa and crazy-glasses, and others she hasn't meet. We were acting as his shadow, watching the other members as if we were superior.

The whole thing was rather boring. Why was she even here?

Kagome released a large yawn, standing a few feet behind the man—A jab to her side caused her to huff and glare at Shorty who was standing beside her. He just returned the glare with his own. "If someone didn't wake me up like they did…" She mumbled to him.

_She was suddenly jolted into the real world from her slumber, only to find herself landing on the floor, her mattress flipping over top of her. "Erwin called a meeting. Everyone is to attend, so get your ass in gear and get dressed princess." She moved the mattress off of her, not surprised to have a certain smirking captain standing before her. "Oh, and clean this mess up." He motioned to her bed that now laid on the floor beside her, thanks to him. _

Asshole.

"If a certain princess didn't think she could sleep all day, I wouldn't have."

Erwin continued speaking, even though he could hear the two whispering behind them. "Most of you have been revived from the dead."

"Speaking of which." Kagome gave him an odd look. "I don't remember getting in bed."

"Yesterday we were informed by Ms. Higurashi that the sword has many limits to its power." Erwin still ignored them.

"You shouldn't." Levi said. "After all, you fainted on the way to the room."

"I… what?" Kagome blinked down at him, surprised. Really?

"Some of you here, like most, think that with the sword's abilities you can live forever." The blonde leader spoke up. "I held this meeting to tell you that the sword can only revive a person once." With this, many murmurs were circulating around the surprisingly large group. "Due to this new information, I decided to make an ultimatum for all those who have been revived."

"You are lucky I didn't let the precious princess fall flat on her face." Levi huffed.

"I will give the option to any who has fallen in battle, to be able to leave this regiment, and return home without judgment, or ridicule."

"Wait a minute." She finally realized. "Does that mean you carried me to bed?"

"You have already given your life to humanity once. We will not be so selfish to ask that you die for us a second time."

Kagome didn't receive an answer—she didn't have to—The sly grin on his face was all the answer she needed and she felt her face heat up.

"So go on." Erwin was still giving his lecture. "You may live the rest of your life in peace— being with your family and friends. Tending farms and such meagerness with the second life that was given to you." He then gave a wide sweeping motion with his hand. "Or you may continue your cause—The cause for the future of human kind. The righteous path that you decided when you joined this regiment." He nodded. "The choice is yours."

The miko watched as many of the men and women talked amongst themselves. More than half of the people standing before her had been given second chances in life, and it was their choice to make if they wanted to continue serving the scout regiment. It didn't take long before a large chunk of the group turned and walked away.

She witnessed almost half of the people she revived walk down the dirt road out of the forest, never to return.

"Petra." Hearing Levi's serious tone, Kagome turned to look, only to see him standing beside a familiar girl who stood near the end of their group. "Go home to your father."

Kagome was surprised to hear the short male say such a thing.

"Is that an order, sir?" The girl asked.

Levi's jaw clinched, barely noticeable, his expression turning stern. "No."

The girl then smiled and placed her fist onto her chest, her other hand behind her back in salute. "Then I am staying."

She was even more surprised to hear the girl's answer…

Once everyone who decided to leave had gone, the only ones standing were the ones who had survived the last expedition, and the stupid ones—Sorry, the brave ones who thought it would be best to stay—Risking the fact that they can no longer be revived a third time, should they fall in battle again.

Erwin gave a nod in approval, then gave a dramatic salute to all those who now stood before him. "I am proud to call you members of the scouting regiment."

"**Sir yes sir!"** They all gave salutes, and shouted at the same time.

Kagome felt something flutter in her chest at the sight. She was either amazed at their unyielding commitment, or their undeniable stupidity…

.-

I got a lot of rest and I'm feeling much better now. My cold should be gone after this weekend. Thank you all for your support and comments guys!

Next chapter should be up soon~


	29. Breakfast

The mess hall.

Where soldiers go to retrieve what some would consider 'meals' up to three times daily, while conversing with their fellow comrades about nonsense and exchanging tall tales. In the olden days, alcohol and music would be involved. The meals were hardier, consisting of actual meat to eat. The drinks were stronger, and the tales were taller. The men never wanted to leave, and would end up passing out in the middle of the floor. It resembling more like a bar then an area to eat. Kagome believed she liked the older depictions of the mess hall a lot better.

Kagome continued to eat her meal. She took small bites of her fresh bread, dipping it ever so often into the bowl of white 'slop' that everyone tried to pass off as 'soup'. She was surrounded by soldiers, all trying to pretend like she belonged there and ignored her as she sat at one of the long tables with everybody else. Even though people sat on either side of her, she was alone.

Shorty went off somewhere after being called by Erwin soon after arriving. Kagome didn't really care, she ran to the front of the line and got her food. She was starving. She didn't know anyone else so she sat wherever and ate her food without complaint—Well, that is until she tried to eat her food…

The food sucked and the only thing she touched was the bread, but what she did eat she tried not to stuff her face too much or eat too quickly. She didn't want it coming back out of her already disturbed stomach. When her belly started to do flops, and make rumbling complaints, she was about halfway through her bread and she stopped.

Going so long without eating, it is hard on your stomach when you finally do have a meal. She should gradually eat until she gets her stomach back in order, which was easier said than done. She was still starving and she had to fight the urge to just shove the whole piece of bread in her mouth and drink the disgusting white slop, pretending it was milk—But she knew if she did that she would just vomit it back up later—And it would probably look the exact same as it did before she ate it, which was an even worse image to think of.

With that thought, she stood up from her seat at the table, and lifted her leg up and over the long bench. She reached out to grab her tray— She felt a touch upon her shoulder and she stopped. She turned around, finding herself face to face—Or should she say 'face to chest'?- with someone she has never meet before—

The tall boy held up his hand, the other holding a tray of food, and split his fingers in a V shape to greet her. "My name is Eren Jaeger." The boy's face tightened, his jaw clinching just a little, as if saying the words actually made him want to vomit.

"Eren Jaeger?" Kagome repeated. "The Titan shifter?" She asked just to make sure.

"Yes. That's me."

Kagome knew the boy was lying right away. She sensed nothing but 'human' from him. Even if she didn't have her powers, the way the boy reacted every time he said he was Eren—well—he looked like he was ready to punch someone I the face at the thought of it. He must not get along with him very well…

Then why make him be the decoy? She doubted they really looked that similar—Then again, she has never really seen Eren up close to get a good look at him. She only saw his head as he laid in a cart the first day she meet the scouts outside the wall.

Kagome tilted her head in thought, getting back on topic. What is the point in this? Why are they lying? She shrugged. Oh well, might as well have some fun with this…

"Oh really?" The miko smirked. "It's a pleasure to meet you Eren." As she said this she looked at the boy up and down with hungry eyes, as if inspecting a piece of meat. The boy picked up on it and suddenly tensed up. "Don't be so shy." She took a step towards him until her body was almost pressed against his.

She raised her hand up to his face, barely touching his cheek with the tip of her finger to hold it in place. She had to stand upon her tippy-toes so she could reach him, placing her lips upon the other side of his cheek in a quick peck. The boy's nose had a dash of color across it at the intimate contact and she purred. She moved her lips over his jawline, putting them to his ear as she whispered something to him…

She heard a loud crash as the boy dropped his tray of food in shock, and his face instantly flushed with blood. She just smiled at the boy's flustered reaction, trailing her finger down his cheek and stepping away from him.

"I'll be waiting on your answer…" She smiled at him, and his blush spread down his beet-red cheeks and down his neck in embarrassment. Unable to reply, the boy just stuttered. The miko giggled, and walked by his stunned form.

Kagome continued her trek across the room, he eyes focused on one of the tables that had a certain terrible translator and blonde boy sitting, eating their meals. As she approached, she heard the blonde speak up. "Damn things are so itchy."

Kagome reached out and grabbed the blonde's hair. With a pull, it was removed, revealing the black beneath of it. "If it's uncomfortable, you should take it off." She said just as the two turned to look at her, surprised. "Hello." She greeted with a smile. "I don't think we have been properly introduced." She raised her hand into the air, greeting him with a V, her other hand still holding his blonde wig. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." She hummed. "You must be Eren." The boy just nodded his head. "Mind if I sit with you?" The boy shook his head and made room between him and Mikasa.

Just as Kagome took her seat, the boy spoke up. "I heard what you did. The way you killed those Titans! How did you learn to do something like that? You think you can teach me?!" His words, and the pure astonishment in his voice caused a smile to appear on her face. It was as if it was just a child, talking about his favorite cartoon show, instead of talking about her killing naked monsters…

Erwin was standing at entrance with Levi and Hange watching the exchange. "Like we thought, she can sense shifters, like she can Titans."

"Should we call back squad 104 and have her see if any of them are with Annie like you suspected?" Hange asked.

"No." Erwin shook his head. "They are positioned near wall Rosa. By the time they get here it will be too close to the Tenth day… We will just have to risk it and keep them there and order them to meet with everyone else at the entrance to the outer wall as back up should anything happen during the exchange. We will have to deal with them afterwards."

"Yes sir." Hange nodded her head, agreeing.

In that moment, Jean walked up to them. With a sigh he pulled off his wig as he stood before Erwin. "She knew I wasn't Jaeger right away sir, sorry."

"No, you did splendid." Erwin nodded. "You are dismissed."

"Yes sir." Jean nodded and turned, walking away.

"You too, Levi. You are free to do as you wish, as long as you take the girl with you."

"Tch." Levi gave a shrug, and they all separated, going their own ways.

While Erwin and Hange left the mess hall, Levi followed after Jean—"Hey." He called to him as he caught up.

"Yes sir?" The taller boy paused and turn towards him.

"What did she say to you?"

Instantly, the boy face became red. "N-nothing."

_She whispered into his ear. "How would you like to take me to the basement and show me your __**Tiny**__**Titan**__…?" _

Jean looked away from him, unable to look him in the eye. "She didn't say anything..."

"Hmm…" Levi didn't believe him, but didn't push the subject. The short male just walked away and towards the strange woman. "Princess." He called to her in a huff as he stood behind her.

She paused in her conversation with the Titan brat and looked at him over her shoulder. "Yes, Shorty?"

"Get up, we are leaving."

"Leaving—" He didn't give her time to question him for he turned around and started walking away. "Hey—wait!" She got to her feet and started to follow him. "Where are we going?" She asked him as she caught up to his quick stride.

"The library." He answered.

"Library?" She repeated, a dark tone in her voice.

He quickly blocked her from her negative thoughts by saying. "With books and everything. You still want to go there, right?" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Unless the princess has changed her mind. I know women do that a lot. Because if you don't want to go…"

"No, I want to go!" She quickly replied, making him smirk.

"Then we are leaving right away."

Kagome revealed a small smile on her face, happy. Levi gave a huff at the expression and turned his head away from her.

As they walked to the entrance, they passed the boy, Jean, and Levi noticed Kagome giving the boy a wink as they walked by, teasing him. The boy's face resembled a tomato, and Levi growled. "If you have time to flirt, maybe I should send you to the stables to tend to the horses instead? A job suited for a princess: Shoveling horse shit."

"I'll just order my manservant to do it for me." Instead of getting mad, she just giggled, which irritated him even more.


	30. Its Better This Way

"I know how to ride a horse, you know. I'm a big girl." Kagome complained as she felt Levi position himself behind her on the saddle.

"It's better this way." He answered her.

"You mean 'so you won't run away'?" She spoke up what was on his mind, and he just responded with a sound as he shifted behind her. He scooted closer and Kagome felt his body press against her back. "You are nothing but a pervert." She huffed, only to pause when she felt him place his hands upon her thighs.

"Move forward some."

"Like hell!" The saddle horn would be in her groan—"You move back—and remove your hands!" She placed her hands on the saddle horn and used it to push herself against him to force him back—His arms suddenly encircled around her, and she didn't have time to move—His hands was a blur as they swirled around her wrists and hands, and she felt rough texture—By the time she realized what he was doing, it was too late—When she tried to pull her hands away, they snagged. He had tied her hands to the saddle horn with rope. "What is this!?" She questioned him loudly as she glared at him over her shoulder.

"It's better this way." He repeated.

"_Bullshit!" _She began cursing at him in her native tongue worse then a drunken sailor. "You better not be taking me back to that dungeon in the courthouse again." Fooled her once— Fooled her twice- "I'll kick you in the balls."

"Why would I take you all the way there? We have our own dungeon in the basement." His words make her pause in her rant. "So you better behave while we are out..." She could hear the 'or else' warning without him having to even say it. With that lingering in the air between them, Levi held on to the reins and prompted his horse to move forward by tapping it on the sides.

Kagome didn't even wait but a few seconds before a sly grin appeared on her face. "Are we there—Mmnhh!?" Without warning a gag was placed around her mouth, silencing her question. Just as she felt him quickly tie the knot behind her head, she jerked her head away, and glared at him over her shoulder.

"I was trying to blindfold you- Seems I missed." Yet the amused smirk on his face said otherwise.

"Mmnhm! AmahM!" She shook her head at him and glared harder.

He gave a small shrug as if it was no big deal. "It's better this way."

She leaned over and pressed her forehead against his, her anger boiling. "AmmhmMn!"

"Whats that? Can't hear you…" He playfully cupped his hand against his ear.

"Hmph!" She snorted in disagreement and whipped her head back around to face forward.

Asshole!

Her jaw clinched tightly, the cloth wedged between her teeth taking the full force of her frustration as she bit down harder on the soft fabric as she growled.

When he ungags her, he is going to get an earful that is for sure!

.-

I made a new poll on my account. It has a list of a few ideas I thought of that I might make into a book. If you guys want to check it out and vote, let me see which story you would like to read / think I more interesting. I would like to get you guy's input.

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I really wanted to write this scene and I couldn't skip it~


	31. Finally! Books!

Sorry it took a little bit on the long side guys. I'm completely 100 percent back from my cold, which is good, but it also means that I had to go back to working long shifts at work. She hired a few people though so maybe I might be able to get a break soon once they get trained. Tell you what thou, paycheck was nice to look at, but not worth killing myself over. DX

_**Story**_

Being tied and gaged left no room for conversation and the whole ride was quiet, which annoyed her, but Levi seemed to relish. The silence seemed to make the ride long and dull, but they did eventually enter the city. When they rode into town, some people stared, but didn't question or stop them.

Then they arrived at their destination, and the short captain pulled on the reins, stopping the horse in front of a large set of stairs, leading up to a big building with fancy pillars around the entrance. "Now." He released the reins and placed both his larger hands on top of hers, which was still tied to the saddle horn. "I'm going to free you, but remember what I said before." His body was pressed against her back, as he leaned close to her ear and whispered. "You misbehave and I will take you back to the base and you will be sleeping in the dungeon for the night." He warned. "Understand?" Unable to speak, she just nodded. "Good."

He easily untied her wrists from the saddle horn—Kagome suddenly jerked her head back, slamming the back of her skull against Levi's face, making the male groan out in pain and lift his hands to his injured nose—The miko then kicked the horse in the side—The beast cried out and reared up. The motion caused the captain to fall of the animal, but Kagome held on to the horn, staying on until the horse landed back on it's feet.

With a huff the woman lifted her freed hands up to her face and pulled down her gag, looking down at the male who had a pissed off expression, while sitting on his rear-end. A red mark was on his nose and she saw a trickle of blood leaking from his nostrils.

"Oh, sorry." She flashed him an innocent smile. "There was a bee in front of me- I didn't hit you did I?"

Levi wiped his nose on the back of his hand, and got to his feet. "You'll pay for that later, Princess." He spat on the ground, removing the blood from his mouth.

"Ooo. I'm so scared." She did a fake shiver, then laughed. "You should already know that I'm not the type that would behave after you pulled a stunt like that."

As she was laughing, he grabbed her by the wrist and harshly pulled her off of the horse. It was so sudden, that she barely landed on her feet in time and stumbled. Her balance lost, she felt herself falling, only to be jerked back from her wrist and colliding with a rock hard chest. With a huff she raised her head from his chest and opened her mouth to yell at him, but then the words were stolen from her lips when he whispered. "Neither am I." He began to lean his head down towards her and her eyes widened.

She pulled away from him, only to have him snake his free arm around her waist, trapping her to his body. He then grabbed her chin and tilted her head up. Seeing his face so close to hers made her heart pound and she clamped her eyes shut, already feeling his breath upon her lips. Then…

Nothing.

She found herself slowly peeking her eyes open, just as the sound of his amused chuckle broke through her rampant thoughts. Seeing the smirk plastered on the idiots face, she could feel her cheeks growing increasingly hot.

"_Ass!" _She shoved against his chest hard, and he released her while still laughing at her.

Levi reached out and grabbed the horse's reins. "Next time you do something so stupid" As he waked past her, leading the horse, he bent down and whispered the words softly into her ear. "I won't hold back."

"Try it. You will end up with more than just a bloody nose." Her words had him snort in disbelief, before tugging the horse up the stairs and towards the entrance to the building.

After a minute, the miko realized she was being left behind and quickly ran to catch up. Upon reaching the top, Kagome spotted Levi talking with a gentlemen at the door way. "Animals are not allowed inside the building."

"Fine." He reached the reins out to the man, and without thinking the man accepted them. "You watch him." The captain then turned and went through the two double doors after turning the handle.

It wasn't until Kagome was walking by the man as well, that he finally realized what happened and he cried out. "Wait a minute!" He held the reins in the air, but it was too late, shorty was already inside the building, Kagome following behind.

When the miko entered, she was surprised by how large it was on the inside. With three floors, all filled with books, the young time traveler had a hard time keeping in her excitement as she stared at the books that surrounded her—

"I thought you had a reason to come here?" Levi's voice broke her from her happiness. "Stop standing there catching fly's and hurry up."

With a snap the girl closed her jaws and she huffed. "Don't have to be such a dick about it…" She mumbled to herself as she walked towards the back, where the sign said 'history'. After a few steps she realized that a certain shrimp wasn't following. She looked over her shoulder and saw him turning towards another isle. "What are you doing?" She called to him.

"I don't have to babysit you like a kid—Unless you are planning to escape?" She gave him an odd look and shook her head. "There is only one door..." He didn't have to say 'and I'll be guarding it' his expression and body language spoke for him. "Even if you decide to bust through one of the windows in the upper floor and jump out"—He gave the gear strapped to his waist a small pat, and spoke as if it was pure fact—"When I catch you, I will enjoy the punishment I get to give you for it…" He warned, a smirk gracing his features just before his from vanished in-between two rows of bookshelves.

Ugh. She didn't even think about it, but when he is so arrogant like that, it almost makes her want to escape, just to beat him and shove it in his face. That would be a good way to spend the day: Escaping, only to run back to her room without him knowing, so that when he gives up and returns, he finds her waiting for him in the room, reading a book.

Ah, the look on his face would be priceless.

Add another thing on her 'must do before leaving this world' list. She would put it in-between 'Ordering Levi to fetch her some scones' and 'Singing the lullaby, this-is-the-song-that-never-ends, to Levi at night to help him sleep'.

Strangely enough, Kagome just realized that everything on her list had to do with Levi, and doing something to annoy him in one way or another…

She gave a small shrug and continued on to the history section. On her way, she noticed several small circular and square tables, and at one of the tables was a man. He had his full attention on a map in front of him, with stacks of books piled upon the table around it, some open, some not.

The amount of books upon his table is what caught her attention, along with how he was dressed and what he looked like—More specifically, _**who**_ he looked like:

With his dark rimmed glasses, dark hair—He looked like the spitting image of Clark Kent—Clark Kent with an oldtime-y three piece vest and a bray.

As she passed his table, she glanced at him for a moment. The male was so engrossed in his map that he didn't even notice. With a hum, she barely skimmed over the titles of the books upon his table, then continued on, going towards the back of the library to look for the books she has been wanting to get her hands on.

He was young and cute, but she had things she had to do…


	32. Clark Kent

Seems none of you know who Clark Kent is. Well he IS from the Attack On Titan, and you will get another big hint on who he is in this chapter. He isn't in the anime yet, which is probably why some of you don't know him, but he is in the manga.

_**Story**_

"Excuse me." Upon hearing Kagome's voice, the librarian behind the counter raised her head up from the book she was reading. "I don't mean to disturb you but…" Kagome noticed the woman was around the same age as her, and dressed sharply, with glasses and her hair done up. With a look like that, this woman could only be one of two things: A smart professional business woman—or a bitch. "I'm sorry but I'm confused." Kagome held up one of the history books that was in her hand.

The woman adjusted her glasses with a huff. "Of course you are." She spoke the words, belittling her, as if saying 'of course you are confused, you are stupid.'

Yup, she is a professional bitch alright…

"Where is your books on history that go beyond 100 years?"

The woman gave her an odd look. "Where have you been living? Under a rock?"

Kagome gave a snort through her nose at the woman. "Yes, I have." She spoke sarcastically while placing her hand onto her hip. "Would you be so kind as to enlighten this poor cave woman such as I as to why your history books are lacking in actual history?"

"Once people entered the safety of the wall, _**all **_records before that time have been lost." The librarian told her this, as she adjusted her glasses. "Even a _child _knows this."

"You people actually think that all records of human civilization before the wall just suddenly disappeared— And you just accept it without question?" Kagome threw the book she was holding onto the counter top with a huff "You know what? Never mind. I'm just a stupid cave woman after all. What do I know?"

"Technically"—The woman pushed up her glasses with a single digit—"I said you lived under a rock, not in a cave."

"Well, _technically_"—Kagome flipped some of her long hair behind her shoulder dramatically while raising her nose into the air.—"you are a bitch, but I won't call you one because that would upset a close companion of mine—comparing you to anything closely related to him would be degrading to all members of his species."

The woman gave a huff. "Why I never-!"

"Now if you don't mind." Kagome turned on her heel and spoke over her shoulder. "I'm going to go look up a book about _rocks._"

"Try looking in the 'housing' section." The woman suggested with a smirk, which made Kagome release a growl.

The miko stormed away in a flurry of rage, stomping the whole way back to the history section.

Giving up looking for extended history of this word, Kagome decided it was time to move on to the other items on her list. It didn't take long for Kagome to have her own pile of books upon one of the tables. After she stared at the books for a moment, she came upon a dilemma. She couldn't read them here, so she had to take them back with her, but she didn't have any way to carry them.

Thinking the library might have some kind of duffle bag for her, she looked over at the counter, only to see the bitch sitting there. If she asked, she probably wouldn't give her one- and even if she was going to give her one, she wouldn't take it from her. In fact, she's going to avoid the whole thing and not even bother to ask…

The saddle bag on the horse might have enough space—If it doesn't she will just have to make room.

With that settled, Kagome went back to looking at her collection. As her eyes scanned across the titles, another book popped into her mind that she saw somewhere, that wasn't on her table. She gave a soft hum to herself and turned around to go look for it.

It took Kagome a couple of minutes to remember where she saw the book at, but when she did, she found herself standing next to another table, piled with books. Clark Kent's table. He was still looking over a map, but this one was of a different building layout.

"Excuse me." She called to him to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Yet the male never looked up from his map.

Kagome tapped the spine of one of the books that was placed on his table. "Are you done with this?"

"What? Oh, yes." He waved her off as he wrote down several things on a small notepad, still not looking up from his—whatever he was doing.

"Great!" She pulled the book out from underneath several others, being careful not to let them topple over. She read the title with a hum. 'History of the Cornymen' A.K.A the 'Military Police.' She will be needing this information—"Thank you." She flashed the male a bright smile, even though he wasn't looking.

"You're welcome." The male finally glanced up to look at her, only to look back down at his map a moment later.

Kagome turned and walked away from the man, book in hand. Just as she did so, the man suddenly paused in his map-reading and his head snapped up. He quickly did a double take, his eyes glued to her form as she walked back to her table without her noticing…

Knowing she didn't have much time, Kagome went back to fetch her last book for her collection. "I know I saw it somewhere—Ah!" She gave a small cheer when she spotted what she was looking for, and pulled out the surprisingly thick book, with its hard binding. She traced her fingers along the title of the book with a smile—

"The legends of the philosopher stone?" A masculine voice read the title out loud, almost making her jump. She glanced up, finding herself face-to-face with none other than Clark Kent. "I didn't know you would have interest in such tall-tales."

"Well." Kagome patted the book and smiled at him. "I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover." She laid out a cheesy and cliché line, but the male gave a soft chuckle at her joke, finding it funny anyway. She watched the man make several notes on his pad, and so she questioned him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, umm, yes." He smiled at her. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"Questions-?"

"Where you came from. What kind of powers you hold—And if the threat of human existence as we know it will really be wiped out by this—" He flipped through his notepad, before finally stopping on a page—"Sesshow-mare-roo?"

"Sesshomaru." She corrected. He nodded and wrote on his paper. "I'm not from this world. My powers are kind of hard to explain and yes—He will kill all of you if I'm harmed or turn up dead." The man's pen was a blur as she told him this. "Why do you want to know all this anyway? Do I know you?" Probably should have asked that before answering him…

"We haven't meet before." He stopped writing to adjust his glasses with a single digit. "Well, not like this anyway—I was in the court room during your hearing." He pointed upwards with his pen. "I was in the upper floor, observing." He then hummed. "I see your injures have healed greatly since I saw you—You were barely able to walk. Is that one of your powers too?"

"No. I couldn't walk because I was beat up on for five days, and locked in a cell without food or water. It's amazing what some real food, rest, and a bath can do." Again, she answered without knowing anything about the man. "I'm still sore, and I have cuts and bruises allover." She reached up and touched the fine cut that was across her cheekbone. She decided not to mention her injured arm. Something that even the scouts have not noticed yet, and if she could help it she would like to keep it that way. "You know, you never did tell me why you want to know."

"Excuse me, I thought it was obvious." He stopped his writing and apologized. "I'm a journalist." Oh snap crackle and pop! He for real? She was only joking about that Clark Kent thing, but – Wow! The real deal huh!? "Ever since I heard about you, I've been wanting to do a piece on you. I've been looking up a lot of information trying to find out where the scout's base might be hiding you, to see you and ask you some questions—I'm sure the people would want to know a lot about you." He told her. So is that what all those books and maps were about? Just to look for her? Doesn't he know that's why they are called secret bases—they are a secret. "But to find out here—Wow! I had to make sure it was really you—I couldn't believe it!" He cleared his throat. "I hope I do this right…" The man raised his hand in the air, splitting it into the signature V. "My name is—"

"You don't have to tell me." Kagome smiled at him. "I already know."

"You do?" He questioned as he lowered his hand. "How? I just started working at—"

"The Daily Planet. I know. You're Clark Kent, right?"

"Clark?" The man repeated. "I'm not—"

"Don't worry." Kagome bent down and whispered to him. "Your secret's safe with me, Clark." She winked at him and he tilted his head.

"Umm… Thank you?" His voice still sounded confused but he went with it anyway.

"You're welcome!" She flashed him a big smile. "Now, about those questions…" The male nodded and lifted up his notepad. He raised his pen and opened his mouth to begin questioning her—"Before we get started." But then she interrupted him. "I will answer them on one condition."

"Yes?"

"I want your bag." She pointed to the large bag he had strapped around his shoulder that hug low on his body. "I need something to hold my books."

He looked down at his bag. "Okay." But he didn't take long before he had the strap leaving his shoulder and handing it to her.

"Great!" She hummed in delight as she shoved the book she was holding into the carrying case. "Now." She placed the strap up and over her head so that it was across her chest. "What do you want to know?"

The male smiled as he touched his pen to his notepad. "Everything."


End file.
